Último Dia de Aioros
by Vane NT
Summary: As últimas vinte e quatro horas de vida de Aioros. Sua relação fraternal com Aioria, a amizade com Shura e Saga e a dedicação aos seus discípulos. Esta fanfic integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".
1. Capítulo 1

Estimados leitores,

Esta história, iniciada no agora longínquo ano de 2002, foi apenas a minha segunda fic. Como vocês podem imaginar, eu era uma escritora inexperiente naquela época; isso fica nítido nos capítulos iniciais. Meu estilo mudou bastante com o tempo. Esta fic de certa forma funciona como um registro das mais diversas alterações na minha forma de escrever, as quais eu devo em grande parte às gentis e respeitosas críticas construtivas que recebi ao longo dos anos.

Devo ressaltar que assim como todas as outras histórias que compõem o "Ciclo Saint Seiya", esta fic pertence ao gênero RA (realidade alternativa). Aqui o cânone do anime de "Saint Seiya" é utilizado como base e respeitado sob alguns aspectos, mas ignorado e modificado em várias partes. As idades dos personagens, por exemplo, são diferentes daquelas que constam de fontes oficiais.

Muito obrigada por lerem esta fic!

* * *

**ÚLTIMO DIA DE AIOROS**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

* * *

Após tomar o café da manhã, Aioria saiu para brincar. Era domingo; logo, não haveria treinamento.

Aquela era a rotina de todos os domingos: Aioros acordava por volta das 7h30, e logo após cuidar de sua higiene pessoal, preparava o café da manhã. Aioria era acordado entre 8h15 e 8h30, comia um tanto apressadamente e em seguida saía, descendo rapidamente as escadas, a fim de procurar outras crianças e aproveitar ao máximo o único dia da semana no qual ele não tinha nenhum dever a cumprir. O dia no qual ele não era visto como um futuro cavaleiro, que deveria desde cedo acostumar-se a uma vida cheia de pesadas responsabilidades e infindáveis perigos. O dia no qual era-lhe dado o direito de ser simplesmente uma criança de dez anos de idade. Aioros, por sua vez, sempre fazia questão de acompanhar seu irmão até a saída da casa de Sagitário e vê-lo afastar-se.

Este era um momento muito aguardado por ambos, uma espécie de pequeno ritual: Aioria só se animava realmente quando começava a descer as escadas, e no meio do caminho sua mente infantil trabalhava freneticamente, tentando planejar os melhores meios de usufruir aquele dia de folga, escolhendo antecipadamente as brincadeiras e os amigos aos quais ele dedicaria seu tempo. E enquanto observava seu irmão se distanciando, Aioros se entregava a diversos pensamentos... deixava sua mente vagar. Pensava no amor que sentia por Aioria, lembrava-se de seu passado, de seus pais... fazia orações...

Certa vez, seu amigo Shura chegara para visitá-lo neste momento. Mas ao vê-lo tão absorto em seus pensamentos, o cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio preferiu não interrompê-lo. Quando já não era mais possível ver Aioria, Aioros como de costume virou-se para entrar novamente na casa de Sagitário e cuidar de alguns afazeres domésticos, e surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com Shura :

- Shura? O que você estava fazendo aí tão quieto? Nem vi você chegar!

- Eu fiquei te observando - respondeu Shura.

- Por quê? - perguntou Aioros, intrigado.

- É que você... seu cosmo... estava emitindo vibrações tão... agradáveis, relaxantes. Por isso fiquei te observando. Eu nunca tinha sentido seu cosmo vibrar dessa forma. Eu me senti muito bem.

- Ei, que é isso? Uma cantada? - perguntou Aioros em tom jocoso. Shura fingiu que iria socá-lo, Aioros desviou, os dois amigos caíram na risada e entraram na nona casa zodiacal, fazendo diversas piadas sobre o breve diálogo que haviam tido.

Aquele fora um dia alegre. Mas no momento presente, Aioros sentia-se desanimado. Desta vez, seus pensamentos e suas preces silenciosas não foram dirigidos ao seu irmão ou aos seus falecidos pais, e sim a pessoas que não faziam parte de sua família.

Isto era atípico. Aioros era muito apegado a seus familiares. Seus pais haviam morrido três anos antes. Eles eram espiões a serviço do Santuário e, apesar de seus cosmos serem razoavelmente desenvolvidos, não eram fortes como os cavaleiros. Por isso, não sobreviveram à queda do avião que os levaria à Itália, onde eles teriam que cumprir uma de suas missões.

Aioros, treinado para ser muito mais forte do que qualquer ser humano normal e enfrentar as mais terríveis ameaças, desesperara-se ao receber aquela nefasta notícia. Sua força sobre-humana, sua armadura dourada, seu cosmo poderosíssimo, nada disto pudera evitar o devastador abatimento que o acometeu. Curiosamente Aioria, que tinha apenas sete anos naquela época, fora bem mais forte. Sofrera, como não poderia deixar de ser, mas logo se conformara. E fora justamente a evidente e intensa dor de seu irmão mais velho o que o motivara a aceitar a morte de seus pais: ele sentiu que precisava ajudar Aioros, e isso só seria possível se ele procurasse esquecer seu próprio sofrimento e se dedicasse ao seu irmão, sendo o mais obediente possível, fazendo-lhe companhia mesmo aos domingos, tentando distraí-lo com brincadeiras e conversas.

Quando Aioros por fim se recuperou, ficou surpreso ao constatar que o amor que sentia por Aioria tornara-se ainda maior. Ele nunca pensara que fosse possível sentir um amor mais intenso do que o que já sentia antes. Ao mesmo tempo, envergonhou-se de si mesmo: ele é quem deveria ter dado apoio e carinho a Aioria naquele momento difícil, e não o contrário. Afinal de contas, ele era o mais velho. Aioria, mesmo sendo uma criança ainda em início de treinamento, fora muito mais forte e maduro do que ele, que já tinha quase dezesseis anos e era um cavaleiro de ouro.

Finalmente, Aioros decidira que já era chegado o tempo de acabar com aquela inversão de papéis e deixar Aioria voltar a ser o irmão mais novo. Ele continuaria sendo treinado, pois Aioros estava convicto de que servir a Athena era o que de melhor poderia acontecer a qualquer pessoa, mas voltaria a sair para brincar aos domingos e seria poupado de preocupações e problemas. Além disso, Aioros estava disposto a proporcionar a seu irmão aquela maravilhosa sensação de aconchego que seus pais lhes proporcionavam e que tanta falta lhes fazia. Aioros não queria que aquele amor intensificado que ele sentia agora ficasse apenas guardado em seu coração. Ele queria oferecê-lo a Aioria, e que seu irmãozinho pudesse se beneficiar deste sentimento tão forte; um sentimento que ele mesmo, com sua doçura e sua dedicação, fizera nascer. E Aioros foi bem sucedido: Aioria não poderia sentir-se mais amado.

O apego de Aioros a sua família não significava que não se importasse com ninguém mais. Ao contrário: sempre fora uma pessoa muito generosa, e preocupava-se sinceramente com o bem-estar da Humanidade como um todo. E não se tratava de uma preocupação forçada, como se ele apenas cumprisse seu dever como cavaleiro. Ao contrário, era um sentimento totalmente espontâneo. Além disso, também sabia valorizar os seus amigos. Não obstante, não podia deixar de dedicar aos seus pais e ao seu irmão a maior e melhor parte de seus zelos.

Agora ele sentia que isso estava começando a mudar. Pois ele se sentia melancólico e vazio, e normalmente isto só ocorria quando havia algum problema com Aioria, ou durante as longas ausências de seus pais, quando estes ainda eram vivos. Mas no momento seu irmãozinho estava muito bem. Desta vez, a causa de seu profundo desânimo eram pessoas que não tinham qualquer parentesco com ele: os amigos que estavam muito longe, e que ele ansiava em poder rever.

Apesar de tudo, ele estava satisfeito consigo mesmo. A causa de sua tristeza também trazia em si mesma a sua cura: se a saudade de seus amigos lhe causava tanto pesar, isto significava que finalmente ele estava aprendendo a direcionar seus mais profundos sentimentos a pessoas que não estavam unidas a ele por laços sanguíneos. Sempre receara ser, no fundo, um egoísta, o que seria vergonhoso para um cavaleiro. Mas agora ele sabia que este temor era injustificado, e isso era reconfortante.

* * *

_Capítulo escrito em setembro de 2002. _

NOTAS: Nesta fanfic, Aioros e Shura têm 19 anos.

Na época em que perdeu os pais, Aioros tinha 15 anos, e já estava prestes a completar 16 quando enfim se recuperou de sua depressão. Obviamente, estes fatos foram inventados por mim, não fazendo parte do cânone de "Saint Seiya".


	2. Capítulo 2

**ÚLTIMO DIA DE AIOROS**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aioros foi ao seu quarto, pensando em pôr um pouco de ordem em seu armário. Ele vinha adiando esta tarefa por semanas, e dois dias antes prometera a si mesmo que naquele domingo ele finalmente cuidaria disso.

Abriu o armário e começou a tantas vezes adiada arrumação. "Ainda bem que o Aioria é bastante organizado", pensou, com um suspiro. "Se eu tivesse que arrumar outro quarto como este aqui..." Entretanto, logo sua mente foi tomada por outros pensamentos. "Como eles devem estar agora? Será que estão bem?"

Sem Aioria por perto, e tendo de executar uma tarefa tediosa, tornava-se impossível para Aioros não pensar "neles". Seus amigos. O único deles que não lhe preocupava era Shura, pois sabia exatamente onde ele estava ("Na Casa de Capricórnio") e como ("Se não veio me ver até agora, é porque deve ter decidido dormir até mais tarde hoje").

Saga, por outro lado, preocupava-o e muito. Ele havia desaparecido vários meses antes, e por mais que o procurassem, não conseguiam encontrar uma pista sequer de seu paradeiro. Shura e Aioros foram as duas pessoas mais diretamente afetadas por este desaparecimento.

Aioros e Saga haviam sido companheiros de treinamento, e sua amizade vinha desde aquela época. Quando souberam, poucas semanas após terem obtido suas armaduras, que havia chegado ao Santuário mais um cavaleiro de ouro, e que este, assim como eles, também tinha quatorze anos, logo trataram de se apresentar ao "espanhol", como costumavam se referir a ele no começo. Em pouco tempo, o novo companheiro passou a ser chamado por seu nome, Shura, e tornou-se um grande e querido amigo dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Sagitário. Os três estavam quase sempre juntos.

Saga era sem dúvida bem mais sério do que seus dois amigos. Shura e Aioros achavam que Saga era infeliz, e faziam todo o possível para animá-lo; porém não conseguiam fazer com que seu amigo mudasse. Os jovens cavaleiros de Sagitário e Capricórnio acreditavam que era muito fácil descobrir se uma pessoa era feliz ou não: bastaria observar seu semblante durante alguns dias. Se esta pessoa, na maior parte do tempo, exibisse um sorriso em seu rosto, isto seria uma prova da suposta felicidade desta pessoa. Uma vez que Saga sorria pouco, e ria menos ainda, Shura e Aioros julgavam que era preciso "pôr mais sorrisos em seu rosto"; quando atingissem este objetivo, Saga automaticamente ter-se-ia convertido num jovem feliz. Às vezes, Shura perguntava a Aioros, em tom quase acusador, se havia acontecido "alguma coisa" a Saga antes de sua chegada ao Santuário, algo que Aioros pudesse estar escondendo dele. Ele achava que Aioros tinha a obrigação de saber a razão da "infelicidade" de Saga, já que o conhecia havia mais tempo. O próprio Aioros por vezes sentia-se inquieto, já que ele realmente não fazia idéia do motivo pelo qual Saga não era sorridente como Shura e ele. Acreditava que um bom amigo tinha o dever de saber estas coisas e que, consequentemente, ele estava falhando no cumprimento do seu dever para com Saga.

Shura e Aioros, ainda muito novos e imaturos, simplesmente não compreendiam que "seriedade" e "tristeza" eram duas coisas bem distintas. Em algumas ocasiões, Saga chegava a se incomodar um pouco com a insistência de seus amigos em tentar "alegrá-lo". Ele queria provar-lhes que o fato de ser diferente deles não significava que não fosse feliz. Porém, os outros dois jovens pensavam que Saga estava apenas sendo gentil e que não queria preocupá-los.

Aioros não pôde evitar uma risadinha ao pensar nisto. "Coitado do Saga! Nós enchíamos a paciência dele!..." Mas a risada se desvaneceu quando ele se lembrou da época em que a infelicidade de Saga deixara de ser uma simples hipótese e se transformara num fato, de causas conhecidas.

Kanon nunca se integrara ao grupo deles. E deixava claro que não tinha o menor interesse nisso, pois fazia questão de cultivar amizades diferentes das de Saga. Ele era bem menos dedicado aos treinamentos do que seu irmão gêmeo, e por isso ainda não havia conseguido obter sua armadura. Aioros tinha o costume de comparar o relacionamento entre os gêmeos com aquele que havia entre ele e Aioria: ele estava sempre próximo ao seu irmão, ao passo que Saga e Kanon passavam a maior parte do tempo afastados um do outro; Aioria e ele se abraçavam, Saga e Kanon nunca o faziam. Deste modo, Aioros deduziu que os gêmeos não se amavam de verdade. E uma atitude radical tomada por Saga parecera confirmar sua tese.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos estava agindo de forma estranha havia mais de uma semana. Shura e Aioros tinham certeza de que havia algo de errado, pois seu amigo parecia estar evitando sua companhia, e quando os encontrava, simplesmente não prestava atenção ao que eles diziam. Seu olhar era vago, sua fisionomia era quase inexpressiva, bem diferente do semblante sério, porém sereno, que ele normalmente apresentava. Isto causou uma grande preocupação aos dois amigos de Saga, sobretudo porque ele se negava a contar-lhes qual era seu problema.

Um dia, Aioros e Shura estavam numa das saletas da casa de Sagitário, sentados num sofá (o qual Shura dizia que deveria ser "o mais feio de todo o Santuário"), conversando justamente sobre Saga, quando este chegou e, sem cumprimentá-los, aproximou-se e sentou-se no canto direito, ao lado de Shura. Ele permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Seus amigos perceberam que ele torcia as mãos e mordia o lábio inferior nervosamente, e que a inexpressividade dos dias anteriores fora substituída por uma expressão inicialmente apreensiva. Pouco a pouco, esta apreensão transformou-se nitidamente em aflição.

Aioros e Shura observavam Saga ansiosamente e trocavam entre si olhares angustiados; eles precisavam saber o que se passava com seu amigo. Ainda assim, desta vez nenhum dos dois fez qualquer pergunta. Numa espécie de acordo tácito, ambos aguardaram que Saga tomasse a iniciativa de falar.

Por fim, ouviram-no dizer com voz fraca:

- Tentei matar meu irmão.

Aioros e Shura permaneceram mudos, devido ao choque que estas palavras lhes causaram. Saga, com o olhar fixo em algum ponto distante, sem encarar em nenhum momento seus companheiros, finalmente confessou tudo: a descoberta dos planos de Kanon para tomar o poder no Santuário, sua decisão de puni-lo, aprisionando-o no Cabo Sunion, e a constatação, feita na manhã daquele dia, de que Kanon já não estava lá.

Depois Saga calou-se novamente. Os três ainda permaneceram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Subitamente, Aioros ergueu-se e pôs-se a berrar com Saga:

- Ele era seu irmão! Como pôde fazer isso? Ele era seu irmão! IRMÃO!

Shura assustou-se ao ver a quietude do ambiente ser quebrada daquele modo. Havia horror e incredulidade no semblante de Aioros, que estava parado diante de Saga. Este finalmente fitou Aioros, e Shura constatou que seu olhar estava carregado de medo. Não de Aioros, mas de si mesmo, constatou o cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Shura levantou-se lentamente, aproximou-se de Aioros e pôs uma de suas mãos no ombro de seu amigo, pedindo-lhe que tentasse se acalmar. Porém, Aioros voltou a gritar:

- Eu não posso ficar calmo, Shura! Ele tentou matar o próprio irmão!

- Ele agiu corretamente - replicou Shura.

- Corretamente? - perguntou Aioros, chocado - Você acha que é correto fazer uma coisa dessas com um irmão? Você acha que é correto...

- Chega, Aioros! Pare de gritar! Controle-se! - disse Shura, num tom muito severo, sacudindo levemente o ombro de Aioros - Sim, ele está certo. Se Kanon planejava atacar o Mestre, então Saga fez apenas o que qualquer cavaleiro realmente leal teria feito em seu lugar.

- Não! Eu não aceito isso! Ninguém tem o direito de fazer uma coisa dessas com o próprio irmão!

- E ninguém tem o direito de atentar contra a vida do nosso Mestre, que é o representante da nossa deusa! - Shura pôs bastante ênfase nesta última palavra.

Aioros pareceu confuso por alguns instantes. Depois olhou para Saga, acusadoramente. Shura pensou que ele começaria a gritar novamente, e pôs mais pressão no ombro de Aioros, como se tentasse contê-lo.

- Saga... - murmurou o cavaleiro de Sagitário, em desespero; sua face agora estava banhada em lágrimas. Saga, ainda sentado e em silêncio, também chorava. Seu olhar parecia conter um apelo. Ele precisava de ajuda, disto Shura estava certo.

- Saga, vá embora daqui. Por favor... você também, Shura. Vão embora, os dois - sussurrou Aioros. Não havia agressividade em sua voz.

Shura retirou a mão de seu ombro e, dirigindo-se a Saga, ajudou-o a se levantar. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos parecia estar muito fragilizado. Por isto, Shura o amparou enquanto os dois caminhavam lentamente, deixando a nona casa zodiacal.

Aioros permaneceu de pé durante algum tempo, imóvel. Depois, sentindo-se um pouco tonto e cansado, deitou-se vagarosamente no sofá. Ele sabia que aquele cansaço que sentia não era físico, mas sim emocional. Decididamente, ele não estava preparado para ouvir uma revelação tão grave quanto aquela feita por Saga.

Ele era uma pessoa correta, e estimava seus amigos porque eles também eram corretos. Mesmo achando que Saga não amava Kanon, Aioros jamais poderia supor que um dia seu amigo se transformaria num fratricida. Este fato significava que Saga havia cruzado uma fronteira perigosíssima, e esta era a causa do desespero de Aioros: saber que um de seus melhores amigos havia cometido uma falta extremamente grave, que estava decaindo moralmente, e não poder fazer nada, pois aquele já era um fato consumado e que dificilmente poderia ser reparado.

Se ao menos ele tivesse podido fazer algo para evitar tudo aquilo... mas como? Shura e ele raramente viam Kanon, e por isso nem se haviam dado conta de seu desaparecimento.

"Se tivéssemos percebido a tempo, poderíamos tê-lo libertado, e agora Kanon estaria a salvo, e tudo estaria bem. Mas Saga disse que Kanon não estava mais lá... então isso quer dizer que ele ainda está vivo! Ele deve ter fugido! Se tivesse morrido, Saga teria visto o corpo dele. Então ainda existe uma chance de salvar a alma de Saga!", pensou Aioros, tentando animar-se.

Entretanto, logo em seguida a angústia tomou conta dele novamente. "O fato de Kanon ainda estar vivo não apaga o fato de que Saga o tinha condenado à morte", ponderou Aioros, com grande pesar.

De repente, começou a desejar intensamente que seus pais estivessem ali, com ele. Eles eram seus pontos de referência; saberiam guiá-lo e confortá-lo nesta situação tão difícil. "Mãe... pai...", foram as palavras que ele murmurou várias vezes, entre soluços. "Queria tanto que vocês estivessem aqui comigo e com... Aioria!"

Aioros teve um sobressalto ao pensar em seu irmão. Erguendo-se apressadamente, ele começou a correr, deixando a sala onde estava e dirigindo-se às escadas que levavam ao segundo andar da casa. Subiu-as e correu até o quarto de seu irmão, no qual ele entrou sem nem mesmo bater à porta. Encontrou Aioria sentado diante da escrivaninha, ocupado com alguns exercícios teóricos sobre a cosmo-energia.

A criança se assustou com a entrada súbita de Aioros, e mais ainda ao ver a expressão desesperada e as lágrimas na face do cavaleiro de Sagitário:

- Aioros, por que você está chorando?

Sem responder, Aioros olhou para seu irmão por alguns instantes. Depois, aproximando-se dele, ajoelhou-se ao lado da cadeira onde Aioria estava sentado e abraçou-o, ao mesmo tempo em que o afagava ternamente. Seria impossível não amar seu irmão. Seria impossível para Aioros tentar fazer algum mal a ele; isto era inconcebível. Por que Saga agira daquela forma? Kanon e ele eram irmãos, eles tinham que se amar! Ainda que Kanon tivesse as piores intenções, como Shura observara.

Ao pensar nisto, Aioros sentiu um arrepio. De fato, o que Kanon planejava fazer era extremamente grave. Como ele reagiria se Aioria, já crescido, tentasse fazer algo parecido?

- Não!... - disse Aioros a si mesmo, apoiando seu rosto no peito de Aioria, que se limitava a observá-lo, sem compreender o que se passava. Este pensamento era doloroso demais; Aioria era puro, era inocente, tinha um bom coração, e Aioros achava que ele sempre seria assim. Jamais pensara na possibilidade de que um dia seu irmãozinho pudesse decair... como ocorrera com Saga e Kanon. Mas se um dia isto acontecesse, o que ele faria? Será que um dia ele teria que agir como seu amigo?

O jovem cavaleiro sentiu uma imensa aflição. Fechou seus olhos, apertando as pálpebras com força, tentando afastar as imagens que estavam se formando em sua mente. Ele não queria pensar em possibilidades tão nefastas; ele não poderia suportar isto.

Por fim, levantou o rosto e olhou novamente para a face infantil de seu irmão. Isto foi o suficiente para que conseguisse se acalmar um pouco. Aioria era bondoso por natureza, e os dois tinham um relacionamento extremamente harmonioso. Aioros cuidaria para que ele se mantivesse sempre no caminho certo, e sabia que não seria difícil fazê-lo. Não, não havia o que temer. Aioria estava a salvo. Ele não se corromperia. Nunca.

Aioros pôs-se de pé e beijou a fronte de seu irmão afetuosamente. Após afagá-lo mais um pouco, disse em voz baixa que estaria em seu quarto, caso Aioria precisasse dele.

Aquele mesmo quarto onde ele se encontrava no dia presente. Perdido em todas estas lembranças, Aioros acabara se esquecendo de prosseguir com a arrumação de seu armário, e continuou a permitir que o passado revivesse em sua mente.

Olhou para sua cama de solteiro, na qual estava sentado no momento, e lembrou-se de que, naquele triste dia, após sair do quarto de seu irmão, ele ficara deitado aí por um bom tempo. De repente, vira a porta se abrir. Era Aioria, que entrava quieto em seu quarto.

A criança fechara a porta, tentando não fazer barulho; tinha percebido que seu irmão mais velho estava muito nervoso, e não queria fazer nada que pudesse sobressaltá-lo. Aproximara-se cuidadosamente da cama, onde jazia Aioros. Notando que este ainda estava acordado, Aioria pegara uma cadeira que estava encostada na parede à esquerda, levara-a para perto da cama e sentara-se, observando Aioros em silêncio, querendo demonstrar que, já que não sabia a causa da aflição de seu irmão, ele não podia fazer nada, a não ser oferecer-lhe sua companhia e velar seu sono.

"Ele veio cuidar de mim... como quando nosso pais morreram", pensara Aioros, comovido, e não sem sentir uma certa culpa por estar mais uma vez forçando uma inversão de papéis entre Aioria e ele. Ainda assim, resolvera desfrutar a tranquilidade que a presença de seu irmãozinho lhe proporcionava, e por fim adormecera.

Depois daquele dia, a amizade entre Aioros e Saga praticamente deixara de existir. Eles evitavam a presença um do outro; Aioros, por não suportar a idéia de que uma pessoa a quem ele sempre admirara havia se manchado moralmente, e Saga, porque sentia vergonha de si mesmo e estava ciente da opinião de Aioros sobre seu ato. Às vezes, eles se observavam mutuamente, à distância. Saga parecia aguardar algum sinal ou gesto que lhe indicasse que sua aproximação não seria rejeitada pelo cavaleiro de Sagitário. Este, por sua vez, percebia a ansiedade e a angústia no semblante do jovem de longos cabelos azuis, mas logo desviava o olhar, e seu rosto assumia uma expressão severa, deixando claro que, para ele, Saga não merecia perdão.

A amizade entre Aioros e Shura também fora abalada, já que o espanhol insistia em dizer que Saga agira corretamente, algo que Aioros não estava disposto a admitir. Ele compreendia os argumentos de seu amigo; sabia que quando se tratava de defender os interesses de Athena, um cavaleiro deveria se esquecer de si mesmo e de todos que lhe fossem caros, pois sua deusa estava acima de tudo. Todavia, o modo contundente como Shura expunha seus pontos de vista deixava Aioros nervoso, e levava-o a abreviar ao máximo seus encontros com o amigo estrangeiro, o qual acreditava ter o dever de mostrar-lhe o "caminho certo".

"Certo"... Aioros já não suportava mais pensar nesta palavra e em seu verdadeiro significado. Sentia-se mental e emocionalmente exausto. Em sua mente, o incessante embate entre seus valores morais e seus deveres como cavaleiro lhe causava um grande desgaste. Antes, ele pensava que estes elementos, que compunham o conjunto de suas crenças pessoais, estariam sempre em harmonia. Mas após a revelação de Saga... o equilíbrio se extinguira. Aioros tentava recuperá-lo, mas suas cada vez mais frequentes discussões com Shura não o ajudavam em nada.

Entretanto, os cavaleiros de Sagitário e Capricórnio logo esqueceram suas desavenças. O que voltou a uni-los foi o desaparecimento de Saga, algumas semanas após sua revelação de que tentara matar Kanon.

Numa ensolarada tarde de quinta-feira, Shura, trajando sua armadura, chegou apressado à casa de Sagitário. Chamou por Aioros, que o recepcionou com uma certa frieza. Ignorando este fato, Shura disse abruptamente:

- Saga sumiu há dois dias.

Aioros demorou um pouco a reagir, sua má vontade inicial substituída pelo espanto. Shura, tomando assento numa cadeira, prosseguiu:

- Ele havia me dito que iria... procurar Kanon - hesitou ao dizê-lo, pensando no quanto a simples menção deste nome melindrava seu amigo. - E era o que ele vinha fazendo nas últimas semanas: saía pela manhã bem cedo e normalmente voltava muito tarde, desanimado por não conseguir reencontrar o irmão...

Shura se interrompeu ao ver a expressão algo irônica de Aioros, que permanecia de pé, próximo à janela da sala onde estavam. Ele sabia que o cavaleiro de Sagitário não acreditava no arrependimento de Saga. Não obstante, resolveu continuar:

- O que quero dizer é que, ainda que demorasse, todas as noites Saga regressava ao Santuário. Porém, há dois dias ele saiu no horário de costume, e dessa vez ele não voltou! Eu estou preocupado. Já pedi permissão ao Mestre para me encarregar pessoalmente das buscas, e ele concordou. Agora vim aqui para pedir sua ajuda.

- Não sei por que está tão preocupado, Shura. Provavelmente Saga conseguiu encontrar Kanon, e dessa vez se certificou de que ele não conseguiria sobreviver, e agora deve estar ocupado escondendo o corpo do irmão, ou inventando um álibi, ou fugindo... - disse Aioros sarcasticamente.

- Chega, Aioros! - gritou Shura, levantando-se. O sarcasmo de seu amigo o havia surpreendido desagradavelmente. Em seguida, tentando conter sua irritação, ele se aproximou do guardião da nona casa zodiacal:

- Aioros, por favor, ajude-me. Se ainda me considera um amigo, ajude-me, por favor! E caso me considere seu ex-amigo, bem, mesmo assim acho que você deveria pensar um pouco... sua amizade sempre foi muito importante para mim, e para Saga também. Será que em nome dessa antiga amizade, a qual ainda espero que volte a ser como antes, você não poderia esquecer o que houve e me ajudar, mesmo que seja só por algumas horas?

O emotivo cavaleiro de Sagitário não pôde mais oferecer resistência ao ouvir o apelo de Shura, e assentiu. Compreendendo que eles deveriam buscar Saga fora do Santuário, e que certamente era por isso que Shura trajava a armadura de Capricórnio, Aioros rapidamente pôs sua própria armadura, e partiu ao lado do jovem espanhol.

Passaram-se horas, depois dias, semanas e meses. Por mais que se esforçassem, e mesmo contando com a ajuda de soldados e espiões do Santuário, Shura e Aioros não lograram encontrar Saga. E o tempo, somado às preocupações e incertezas causadas pelo desaparecimento deste cavaleiro, fez com que Aioros se arrependesse por ter se afastado de seus amigos. Mas pelo menos ele pudera se reaproximar de Shura.

Os dois tentavam juntos imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido ao cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos. Achavam possível que ele tivesse sido sequestrado e estivesse aprisionado em outro santuário. Esta era sua hipótese preferida... porque era a menos dolorosa. A única que lhes deixava alguma esperança. A única que não significava "morte".

No fundo, eles sabiam que estavam se enganando. Sabiam que o mais provável era que Saga tivesse sido atacado e morto por algum dos inúmeros inimigos de Athena. Porém, recusavam-se a admitir tal possibilidade, alegando que um cavaleiro de ouro, mesmo sendo muito jovem e inexperiente, não seria derrotado tão facilmente. Ainda assim, ambos tinham maus pressentimentos. Especialmente Aioros.

E suas angústias redobraram após a conversa que teve com Shura, no dia em que Saga teria sido o último dos três a completar dezoito anos.

Os dois jovens estavam na cozinha da casa de Capricórnio. Haviam acabado de jantar, e enquanto Aioros lavava a louça, Shura a enxugava e guardava. Eles haviam passado toda a noite falando sobre amenidades, tentando não lembrar o aniversário de seu amigo desaparecido, até que Shura não mais pôde se conter e disse o que pensava:

- Nunca mais veremos Saga.

Aioros quase deixou cair o prato que segurava no momento em que ouviu esta frase. Ele sabia que em alguma ocasião Shura acabaria falando algo sobre Saga, mas mesmo assim fora pego de surpresa. Pensou em dizer algo que pudesse desviar a atenção de seu amigo deste assunto, mas o cavaleiro de Capricórnio já não podia mais ser detido:

- Vamos encarar os fatos, Aioros. Hoje Saga deveria ter feito dezoito anos... mas nós dois sabemos que isto não aconteceu, porque ele já deve estar morto. Ele deveria estar distraído, procurando pistas que o ajudassem a encontrar Kanon, e algum de nossos inimigos deve ter se aproveitado disso para atacá-lo e matá-lo. E não podemos descartar a hipótese de que o inimigo em questão seja o próprio Kanon. Afinal de contas, ele também está desaparecido. E no caso dele, isso significa que deve estar vivo, já que, se tivesse morrido no Cabo Sunion, o corpo dele teria sido encontrado lá. Ele pode ter abordado Saga e querido se vingar. E ainda há mais uma hipótese: que nosso amigo tenha se matado. Pois mesmo que você não acredite, ele sentia um imenso remorso pelo que havia feito a Kanon, e eu sei que esse sentimento estava acabando com ele! Eu sei muito bem disso, porque eu fiquei ao lado dele!

As últimas frases foram proferidas em tom claramente acusador. Mas se Shura soubesse a dor que elas causariam a Aioros, teria ficado calado.

Nos minutos seguintes, os dois amigos continuaram executando suas tarefas, em silêncio. O guardião da casa de Capricórnio estava nitidamente aliviado por enfim ter se permitido desabafar. No entanto, o jovem grego ao seu lado sentia-se desolado. Depois de muito hesitar, por fim murmurou:

- Mas se ele tivesse se matado, acho que teríamos encontrado o corpo dele...

Shura suspirou e retorquiu:

- Também pensei nisso. Mas aí me ocorreu outra possibilidade: se alguém tiver tentado atacá-lo, ele pode não ter tentado se defender, entende? Como ele estava muito deprimido, ele pode ter achado que merecia morrer... principalmente se a pessoa que o atacou foi o próprio irmão dele. Já que ele mesmo quase havia causado a morte do Kanon, poderia considerar justo que este se vingasse. Ou pode não ter querido revidar os ataques dele para não correr o risco de matá-lo de verdade.

Notando o grande pesar no semblante e no cosmo de Aioros, Shura rapidamente acrescentou:

- Aioros, eu não quero que pense que eu te culpo pelo que houve. Quero dizer, às vezes, quando me lembro das suas atitudes para com Saga, eu confesso que fico com um pouco de raiva de você. Mas isso não importa. O que temos que fazer é permanecer unidos, e continuar procurando nosso amigo. Apesar de tudo o que eu disse, ainda não perdi a fé, e acredito que os deuses irão nos ajudar de alguma forma.

Aioros assentiu fracamente. Shura lhe deu alguns tapinhas nas costas, tentando animá-lo, sem sucesso.

Poucas semanas depois, os dois cavaleiros foram incumbidos pelo Mestre de cuidar da fase de pré-treinamento de um dos novos grupos de aprendizes que haviam chegado ao Santuário. Com isso, já não lhes restava muito tempo para prosseguir com as buscas. Naquele mesmo ano, a deusa Athena voltou à Terra. Estes dois fatos somados fizeram com que aqueles jovens recuperassem em parte a alegria que costumava caracterizá-los, e com que pouco a pouco se conformassem em nunca mais rever seu amigo. Sem embargo, ainda se entristeciam ao se lembrar do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

E tristeza era o que Aioros sentia no presente. Com dificuldade, conseguiu interromper esta seqüência de pensamentos melancólicos e levantou-se de sua cama, disposto a finalmente prosseguir com a arrumação de seu armário, tarefa da qual, imerso em suas recordações, havia se descuidado.

* * *

_Capítulo escrito em janeiro de 2003_

NOTA DA AUTORA: Agradeço à minha boa amiga Ducky por ter me alertado sobre a necessidade de acrescentar mais detalhes a esta história. Isto fez com que eu mudasse meu modo de escrever, e espero que os leitores fiquem satisfeitos com o resultado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**ÚLTIMO DIA DE AIOROS**

_Por Vane_

Esta fanfic integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

* * *

Ao espalhar sobre sua cama o conteúdo de uma das gavetas do armário, Aioros perguntou-se como conseguia guardar tantas coisas inúteis sem perceber.

Começou a recolher uma infinidade de papéis e objetos sem importância, jogando-os num saco plástico. "Quando eu terminar de jogar tudo fora, essa gaveta vai ficar quase vazia", pensou, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Já se livrara de quase tudo o que lhe parecia inútil, quando pegou uma folha de papel dobrada. Abrindo-a, viu nela um amontoado de rabiscos coloridos. Aparentemente, o desenhista tivera a intenção de retratá-lo, pois seu nome estava escrito no papel e era ligado à figura por uma seta. Entretanto, o cavaleiro não pôde deixar de pensar que quem visse aquele desenho e não o conhecesse poderia acreditar que "Aioros" era o nome de algum monstro ou coisa parecida, já que dificilmente poder-se-ia imaginar que aquilo era um ser humano. "Isso, é claro, se a pessoa conseguisse ler essa letra", pensou ele, dando uma risadinha.

Abaixo do seu "retrato" estava escrito o nome da autora: Valentina. E ao lado, entre parênteses: Demônio Verde.

Aioros recordou o dia em que a menina lhe dera o desenho. Fora pouco antes de Shura e ele iniciarem a última sessão de treinamento dos aprendizes que se encontravam provisoriamente sob sua responsabilidade. No dia seguinte, todos seriam encaminhados a seus mestres definitivos.

Shura ia dizendo a Aioros, enquanto os dois, acompanhados de Aioria, se encaminhavam ao local de treinamento:

- Aioros, não vá chorar, senão as crianças podem ficar tristes.

- Eu já disse que eu não vou chorar! Eu sei me controlar!

- Você acredita no seu irmão, Aioria? - Shura perguntou marotamente.

O menino se limitou a rir.

"Que bom que o Aioria está lidando bem com essa situação. Eu não gostaria que ele ficasse triste como eu. Não, não posso pensar nisso! Eu prometi que não ia chorar. E ademais, eles ainda não foram embora. Ainda tenho mais um dia inteiro para cuidar dos meus discípulos. Eu deveria ficar contente por isso", Aioros tentou animar-se.

Quando os três chegaram ao local de treinamento, os discípulos de Shura e Aioros já estavam todos reunidos. Mas ao avistá-los, Valentina destacou-se do grupo, correndo em direção a eles e gritando:

- Aioros, Aioros, olha só o que eu fiz pra você!

O cavaleiro de Sagitário pegou o papel que a menina lhe estendia e observou o desenho em silêncio. Comovido com a singela homenagem que recebera, ele pensou em agradecer, mas percebeu que sua garganta doía e que, se tentasse dizer algo naquele instante, não poderia cumprir sua promessa de não chorar. Porém, ouviu Valentina dizer meio triste:

- Pra você nunca se esquecer de mim.

Ao ouvir isso, Aioros desviou seu olhar do desenho para a menina, que o fitava. Agachou-se diante dela e disse:

- Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você.

Adeus, promessa... Mal terminou de proferir aquela frase, Aioros rompeu num pranto copioso. Abraçou Valentina, que também começou a chorar. E após alguns instantes, ao olhar ao seu redor, ainda abraçado à criança, percebeu que todos os demais estavam chorando também: Milo, Afrodite, Aioria, Aldebaran, Marcel... e até mesmo Shura, quem discretamente secava uma lágrima.

"Ah, é melhor eu continuar o que eu estava fazendo, porque se eu ficar aqui parado olhando para esse desenho, vou começar a chorar que nem naquele dia", pensou Aioros. Dobrou cuidadosamente o papel, colocando-o junto aos objetos que pretendia guardar, e voltou a recolher e jogar fora o resto.

Cerca de cinquenta minutos mais tarde, finalmente ele teminou de arrumar todo o armário. Levando consigo o saco plástico quase totalmente cheio, ele saiu de seu quarto, desceu as escadas e dirigiu-se à ala esquerda da Casa de Sagitário, onde ficava a cozinha. Ele atravessou este último recinto até chegar a uma porta que dava para a parte externa da Casa. Então ele abriu-a e, virando à direita, caminhou até uma lixeira que ficava encostada a uma pilastra.

Antes de jogar fora o saco plástico, Aioros abriu-o e revirou rapidamente seu conteúdo, temendo ter depositado ali algum objeto que não devesse ser descartado. Somente depois de se certificar de que isso não tinha acontecido, ele se livrou do lixo e voltou à cozinha.

Um tanto entediado, ele foi até à mesa que ficava exatamente no centro do recinto, puxou uma das cadeiras e sentou-se. Suspirou, olhou ao seu redor e, não conseguindo pensar em nada mais a fazer, encurvou-se e apoiou seus cotovelos sobre a mesa, segurando o rosto com as mãos. Suspirou mais uma vez.

"Como será que meus discípulos estão agora?", perguntou-se melancólico.

Ainda os considerava seus discípulos, embora todos tivessem partido no mês anterior, pouco antes de seu décimo nono aniversário.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

Aioros e Shura estavam parados lado a lado, próximo às escadas que levavam às doze casas zodiacais. No dia anterior, o Mestre do Santuário lhes dissera que seus discípulos iriam se reunir a eles naquele local. Ele também lhes dera um papel que continha os nomes e países de origem dos aprendizes: Aldebaran Sampaio Ferreira, do Brasil; Afrodite Lambrou, da Grécia; Milo Moustakidis, também da Grécia; Valentina Ksidakis, da Itália; Marcel Camus, da França.

Os dois jovens estavam bastante ansiosos e entusiasmados. Pela primeira vez na vida, teriam a oportunidade de transmitir seus conhecimentos a outras pessoas. Aioros já treinava Aioria, e Shura frequentemente o auxiliava, mas isto era muito diferente de ter que lidar com desconhecidos.

- Bem que o Mestre podia ter nos dado mais informações, não acha? - reclamou Aioros.

- É, mas nós vamos ter tempo de sobra para perguntar aos nossos alunos tudo o que quisermos saber sobre eles - disse Shura. - Lembre-se de que o Mestre disse que nós vamos treiná-los durante cinco ou seis meses.

- Será que, quando acabar essa fase de pré-treinamento, o Mestre vai nos deixar ficar com eles em definitivo?

- Não sei...

- Depois do seu pré-treinamento, você continuou com o mesmo mestre, não foi?

- Sim, nunca tive outro mestre.

- Você sabe, o Saga e eu não passamos por essa fase de pré-treinamento. Por isso eu não sei bem como é - comentou Aioros, com uma leve nota de tristeza na voz, já que ele havia se lembrado de seu amigo desaparecido.

- Ah, não se preocupe, Aioros. É a mesma coisa que treinar com um mestre definitivo. A única diferença é que nós temos um prazo a cumprir; os nossos discípulos têm que estar preparados para aprender técnicas mais avançadas quando forem embora. E o nosso prazo é meio curto... o meu pré-treinamento durou um ano. O Mestre poderia ter nos dado mais tempo - disse Shura, em tom queixoso.

- Mas esse novo Mestre é tão... estranho. Ele se irrita à toa. Nem dá para conversar direito com ele, como fazíamos com o Mestre Shion.

- Eu acho que ele só deve estar nervoso, porque o oráculo disse que falta pouco para Athena voltar à Terra. É uma responsabilidade muito grande. Até o Mestre do Santuário tem o direito de se descontrolar um pouco nessas circunstâncias, ainda mais porque ele assumiu seu posto recentemente - opinou Shura. Em seguida, acrescentou: - Você falou no Saga... agora teremos muito menos tempo para procurá-lo. Teremos que nos organizar muito bem, para poder continuar com as buscas sem prejudicar o treinamento de nossos alunos.

Aioros murmurou um "é" meio desanimado, desviando seu olhar do amigo. Depois disse abruptamente:

- Eu ainda acho que deve haver algum engano. Essa Valentina não deve ser italiana. O sobrenome dela é grego.

A voz de Aioros soara nitidamente artificial, denunciando sua intenção de mudar de assunto rapidamente. Shura, preferindo não insistir no tema anterior, replicou com alguma impaciência:

- Aioros, você já me disse isso mais de cem vezes!...

- Eu sei - disse Aioros, um tanto constrangido -, mas é que eu acho isso um pouco estranho... - ele tentou se justificar, voltando a fitar Shura.

- Daqui a pouco ela vai chegar, e aí você poderá perguntar a ela o porquê desse sobrenome grego - disse Shura, ainda um pouco impaciente.

- Tem razão. E aquele boato sobre os Lambrous era verdadeiro mesmo - comentou Aioros, mudando de assunto novamente. - Eles mandaram o filho deles para cá. Eu acho isso tão estranho - comentou o jovem, num tom pensativo.

- Estranho por quê?

- Porque eles são riquíssimos. Deveriam querer criar o filho deles com todo o conforto. Ao invés disso, vão fazer o menino ter uma vida bem dura, como a nossa.

- Eu acho isso muito bom. Servir a Athena é uma honra que compensa todas as dificuldades - disse Shura enfaticamente.

- Claro, eu concordo. Mas você sabe como são essas pessoas ricas... normalmente querem que tudo seja fácil para eles, só se importam com luxo e conforto. E os filhos deles acabam tendo a mesma mentalidade. Por isso é que eu acho estranha essa atitude dos Lambrous.

- Bem, Aioros, você há de convir que essa família sempre foi meio estranha mesmo. Acho que o simples fato de eles terem dado ao filho deles o nome de Afrodite já diz muita coisa. E há também todas aquelas festas e aquelas manias deles que a imprensa vive comentando. Eu não sei se podemos acreditar em tudo o que os jornalistas falam sobre eles, mas eu acho que essa fama de excêntricos que eles têm deve ter fundamento. Espero que o filho deles seja mais normal. Por outro lado, espero que ele siga o exemplo dos pais e faça muitas doações ao Santuário quando herdar a fortuna! - falou Shura, lançando um olhar de cumplicidade a Aioros.

- Shura, como você é interesseiro, hehehe!

- Só estou pensando no bem-estar de Athena - afirmou Shura, bem-humorado.

- E no nosso também, não é? Se não fosse pelas doações que o Santuário recebe de pessoas generosas como os Lambrous, ao invés de treinar e lutar nós teríamos que mendigar. Os nosso inimigos nem teriam que lutar conosco; só precisariam esperar até que morrêssemos de fome. Talvez alguns até ficassem com pena de nós e nos dessem algumas esmolas - supôs Aioros, rindo. Shura assentiu, rindo também.

Os cavaleiros notaram então que um jovem muito alto e que, como eles, trajava um uniforme de treinamento, estava indo ao seu encontro. Ambos pararam de rir e o aguardaram.

- Bom dia. São vocês os cavaleiros de ouro de Sagitário e Capricórnio? - perguntou o jovem em grego. Seu sotaque porém denunciava sua origem estrangeira.

- Sim, eu sou o cavaleiro Shura de Capricórnio, e este ao meu lado é Aioros de Sagitário - respondeu Shura, enquanto Aioros assentia.

O desconhecido sorriu e disse:

- Ah, então vocês serão os meus mestres. Prazer em conhecê-los. Eu me chamo Aldebaran - ele disse, estendendo sua grande mão.

Os dois cavaleiros arregalaram os olhos, surpresos. Durante os apertos de mão, os dois encaravam seu discípulo, sem saber o que dizer.

- Os treinos vão começar hoje mesmo, não é? - indagou Aldebaran animado.

- Err... sim, hoje mesmo - respondeu Aioros hesitante.

- Aldebaran, onde estão os outros? Você sabe? - perguntou Shura, num tom de voz firme, aparentemente já refeito do susto.

- Sim. Eu disse a eles para me esperarem no alojamento enquanto eu vinha procurar vocês dois, e que depois que os encontrasse eu voltaria para buscá-los. Espero não ter agido mal - disse Aldebaran, parecendo levemente apreensivo.

- Não, você fez bem - respondeu Shura, o que fez com que Aldebaran voltasse a sorrir. - Agora, poderia trazê-los até aqui por favor?

- Sim, agora mesmo. Com licença - dizendo isto, o sorridente aprendiz virou-se e partiu.

Mal Aldebaran deu suas costas aos cavaleiros, o rosto de Shura reassumiu a expressão espantada de antes. Aioros, que nem por um instante sequer conseguira dissimular seu próprio espanto, esperou que o aprendiz se afastasse um pouco e falou:

- Eu pensei que só treinaríamos crianças!

- Eu também...

- Viu como ele é alto?

- Só um cego não veria isso, Aioros! - respondeu Shura, num tom de quem havia achado tola a pergunta do amigo.

- Vamos ficar com dor no pescoço de tanto olhar para cima! A menos que a gente arranje uns pedestais e fique em cima deles o tempo todo... assim a gente poderia até impor mais respeito...

O tom pensativo do amigo levou Shura a perguntar:

- Você está falando sério?

Aioros ia dizer que sim. Mas pela expressão de Shura, percebeu que ele acharia a idéia idiota, e por isso disse:

- Não. Foi só brincadeira, hehe!

Shura lançou um olhar cético a Aioros, quem começou a achar que a idéia dos pedestais era idiota mesmo. Mas preferiu não fazer mais comentários a respeito.

- Até que ele fala a nossa língua direito, não acha? - perguntou, para mudar de assunto.

- Sua língua, você quer dizer - observou Shura.

- É verdade, às vezes eu até esqueço que você é estrangeiro. Mas você já fala grego como se tivesse nascido neste país.

- Não foi nada fácil aprender esse idioma - comentou Shura, com uma careta de desgosto. - E você tem razão sobre o Aldebaran. Mas eu me preocupo com os outros aprendizes estrangeiros.

- Será que são todos gigantes como ele? - indagou Aioros, alarmado, já antevendo mais dores em seu pescoço.

- Não é disso que estou falando, Aioros! - disse Shura, nitidamente enfadado. - Eu me refiro ao problema dos idiomas.

- Ah, é, eu também estava preocupado com isso, é claro - disse Aioros num tom pouco convincente.

Shura lançou outro olhar cético a Aioros, e depois falou:

- Se eles não souberem falar grego, vamos ter problemas. Se ao menos falassem espanhol... mas isso é pouco provável.

Aioros, quem na realidade nem havia pensado nesta questão, meneou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. "Só posso esperar que todos os outros falem grego também", pensou.

Vários minutos mais tarde, os rapazes avistaram Aldebaran, quem finalmente regressava, cercado de crianças.

- Viu, Aioros? Pode ficar tranquilo, o Aldebaran é o único gigante - comentou Shura, com um sorrisinho debochado.

- Ainda bem! - replicou Aioros, sem perceber a ironia do amigo.

Enquanto se aproximava, Aldebaran conversava com seus pequenos acompanhantes. Ele apontou na direção dos cavaleiros, e três das quatro crianças correram em direção a eles.

Uma menina de longos cabelos verdes foi a primeira a alcançá-los. Quase sem fôlego, ela disse aos dois meninos que chegaram logo atrás delas, num tom triunfante:

- Hahaha! Cheguei primeiro!

- Nós nem estávamos apostando corrida, sua boba! - retrucou em tom queixoso um menino de cabelos azuis bastante desgrenhados.

- É verdade - concordou emburrado o outro menino, de cabelos também azuis, mas de um tom muito mais claro do que os de seu colega.

- O que importa é que eu fui mais rápida do que vocês - rebateu a garota, encarando os meninos com um sorriso desafiador.

- Crianças, não briguem! - interpôs Aldebaran, unindo-se ao grupo.

- Todos falam grego! Que bom, não é? - cochichou Aioros para Shura.

- É, assim tudo vai ser mais fácil - concordou o cavaleiro de Capricórnio, também sussurrando.

- Agora sejam bonzinhos e cumprimentem nossos mestres - Aldebaran pediu às crianças. Todas disseram - ou melhor, gritaram - "bom dia" em uníssono.

- Bom dia - responderam os cavaleiros, sorridentes. Depois Aioros olhou para a menina de cabelos verdes e perguntou:

- Você é a Valentina, certo?

- Sim.

- Ótimo! Eu queria falar com você.

- Comigo? - a menina parecia surpresa.

- Sim, é que eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta: você é italiana?

- Sim - respondeu Valentina.

- Ahn... por quê?

- Porque nasci na Itália, ora essa! - respondeu Valentina. Por sua expressão e por seu tom de voz, notava-se que ela tinha achado bem tola a pergunta de Aioros. E pelos olhares dos demais presentes, era evidente que eles tinham a mesma opinião.

- Err... claro... que pergunta idiota a minha - disse Aioros, sorrindo sem-graça.

- Ainda bem que reconhece, hahaha! - riu o menino de cabelos azuis desgrenhados.

- Milo! - exclamou Aldebaran, num tom severo.

Aioros, mais sem-graça ainda, fez de conta que não ouvira a frase de Milo, e continuou falando com Valentina:

- Mas você fala grego muitíssimo bem... e tem um sobrenome grego também, não é?

- É que o meu pai é grego.

- Ah, então é isso! Eu sabia! - Aioros comemorou vitorioso, como se tivesse acabado de decifrar um importantíssimo enigma.

Vendo o sorriso um tanto abobalhado de seu amigo, Shura apenas balançou a cabeça, com um ar resignado.

- E quantos anos você tem? - Aioros prosseguiu, ainda sorrindo.

- Até que enfim você está falando como uma pessoa normal! - observou Valentina, com um ar divertido. Aioros já não sorria mais, ao contrário de Shura, que mal pôde conter uma risada.

- Valentina! - outra vez Aldebaran soou severo. Mas a garota nem olhou para ele, preferindo responder à pergunta do agora constrangido cavaleiro de Sagitário:

- Eu tenho sete anos. Todos nós temos. Menos ele, é claro - ela apontou Aldebaran.

- Por falar nisso, eu tinha me esquecido de perguntar sua idade - Shura dirigiu-se ao brasileiro. Este respondeu:

- Eu tenho dezenove anos.

"Ele é mais velho do que nós", pensou Aioros. Depois, olhando para um dos meninos, ele perguntou com uma certa má-vontade:

- Você é o Milo, não é?

- Sim - respondeu o menino, sorrindo.

Aioros encarou-o em silêncio durante alguns instantes, com uma expressão reprovadora. Depois, voltou-se para o outro menino e perguntou num tom neutro:

- E você, como se chama?

- Eu sou Afrodite Lambrou - respondeu o garoto, com um ar orgulhoso.

Aioros e Shura se entreolharam, mas nenhum dos dois fez comentários.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio olhou então para Aldebaran. Ou melhor, para uma criança que parecia estar se escondendo atrás dele. Shura inclinou seu corpo para a esquerda, tentando ver melhor o menino. Aldebaran, percebendo a intenção de seu mestre, olhou para trás por um momento e depois deu dois passos à direita. Assim ele deixou à mostra um menino de cabelos azuis esverdeados, que o olhava nervosamente, como se lhe indagasse o porquê de não estar mais sendo protegido.

- Você deve ser o Marcel, não é? - perguntou Shura, sorrindo ao perceber a óbvia timidez da criança.

Marcel arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Shura dirigindo-se a ele. Fitou brevemente o cavaleiro e, baixando os olhos, assentiu em silêncio. Depois, lançou mais um olhar a Aldebaran, que lhe sorriu compreensivo, procurando tranquilizá-lo.

"Se entendeu minha pergunta, então ele também sabe grego. Que sorte a nossa!", pensou Shura.

- Bem, então estão todos aqui - concluiu o cavaleiro de Capricórnio em voz alta, observando cada um dos aprendizes à sua frente.

- Todos menos o Aioria, né? - Aioros lembrou Shura. E depois, voltando-se aos discípulos, contou-lhes empolgado: - Aioria é meu irmão. Ele é um pouquinho mais velho do que vocês. Depois vocês irão conhecê-lo.

- Por que ele não está aqui? - perguntou Milo.

- Porque agora ele está em casa, estudando - respondeu Aioros.

- A gente vai ter que estudar também? Que nem na escola? - inquiriu Milo alarmado.

- Sim. Mas além daquelas matérias que vocês aprendem nas escolas, vocês também vão estudar coisas muito importantes para quem quer ser um cavaleiro...

"Agora as crianças vão ficar curiosas e perguntar que coisas são essas. Isso já vai servir como um pretexto para nós iniciarmos nossa primeira aula. Hehehe, eu sei como despertar o interesse dos meus alunos!", pensou Aioros, todo orgulhoso de sua suposta astúcia.

Bastante sem-graça ele ficou ao notar que as esperadas perguntas não viriam. Aldebaran e Marcel se limitavam a fitá-lo em expectativa. Valentina, Afrodite e Milo estavam visivelmente desanimados. Shura encarava-o reprovadoramente.

Aioros, confuso, lançou um olhar interrogativo ao amigo, tentando entender o que fizera de errado. Shura aproximou-se um pouco mais dele e sussurrou-lhe discretamente:

- Aioros, será que não percebe que o verbo "estudar" é um dos menos populares?

- Err... bem... mas olhe, o Aldebaran e aquele menino perto dele parecem interessados, não é? - Aioros tentou defender-se.

- Mas os outros não - observou Shura sarcasticamente.

- O que vocês estão cochichando? - indagou Valentina.

Os dois amigos tiveram um sobressalto ao ouvir a pergunta, e voltaram-se para a menina. Porém, antes que um dos dois pudesse responder, ela dirigiu-se a Aioros:

- Você não vai perguntar a eles - ela começou, apontando os outros aprendizes - onde eles nasceram, e por quê, e se o sobrenome deles é grego, e tudo o mais?

- Ahn... não... - respondeu Aioros hesitante, já que fora pego de surpresa pela pergunta de Valentina.

A garota pôs as mãos na cintura, num gesto de indignação:

- Então por que perguntou tudo aquilo só pra mim? - ela inquiriu, encarando Aioros com desconfiança.

- Valentina, você não deve falar com nosso mestre desse jeito, e nem fazer tantas perguntas - interveio Aldebaran, olhando em seguida para Milo, como se quisesse mostrar ao menino que sua advertência também se aplicava a ele.

Aioros, rindo um pouco embaraçado, disse:

- Não se preocupe, Aldebaran. As crianças são assim mesmo, muito curiosas. A curiosidade infantil é muito saudável, hehehe!

Aioros não tardaria em perceber que a curiosidade de certas crianças, longe de ser saudável, era na verdade bastante perigosa.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

Se no início Shura e Aioros se sentiram inseguros ao descobrir que teriam que lidar com um aprendiz que era até mais velho do que eles, logo esqueceram sua apreensão. Descobriram em seu discípulo brasileiro um valioso ajudante. Nos primeiros dias, as crianças não pareciam se incomodar com as constantes advertências e broncas de Shura, e não reconheciam nenhum traço de autoridade em Aioros. O auxílio de Aldebaran era inestimável, sobretudo nos momentos de maior agitação, pois a ele as crianças davam ouvidos. De fato, foi somente graças aos contantes pedidos do aprendiz mais velho que seus pequenos companheiros começaram a tratar os cavaleiros de ouro com um mínimo de deferência.

Os dois jovens mestres não podiam deixar de sentir uma respeitosa inveja de Aldebaran. Ele reunia em si a firmeza de Shura e a amabilidade de Aioros, e conseguia unificar e converter essas duas qualidades numa amigável autoridade que as crianças jamais deixavam de respeitar.

Ao final da segunda semana do pré-treinamento, Aioros tentou consolar a si mesmo e ao amigo, argumentando que as crianças se comportavam daquela forma apenas por terem conhecido Aldebaran antes deles. Shura, porém, fez questão de lembrar que todos os aprendizes haviam se conhecido apenas cinco dias antes do início do pré-treinamento; portanto, ainda eram quase desconhecidos uns para os outros quando foram apresentados a eles dois.

- Podiam até ser, mas para mim eles já se tratavam como se se conhecessem há muito tempo. Pena que conosco não tem sido assim. E já faz duas semanas que eles estão aqui - lamentou Aioros.

O semblante de Shura, que denotava uma vaga irritação até aquele momento, desanuviou-se. Ele ficou calado por alguns instantes, refletindo sobre uma das frases ditas por Aioros. E depois expôs animadamente sua conclusão:

- Aioros, isso que você disse pode ser um ótimo sinal!

- Um ótimo sinal? Tá louco, Shura? Se as coisas continuarem desse jeito, nem daqui a dez anos eles vão aprender a nos respeitar! - Aioros respondeu, fitando Shura com ar surpreso.

- Você não me entendeu, Aioros - Shura disse, suspirando com alguma impaciência. - Eu me refiro à sua impressão de que eles já se conheciam há muito tempo. Você não percebe?

- Não percebo o quê? - indagou o pouco perceptivo cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- Que isso pode significar que eles de fato já se conheciam... desde outras vidas? - Shura explicou num tom bastante sugestivo.

A face de Aioros se iluminou:

- É verdade, Shura! E se eles já se conheciam e se dão tão bem, isso pode ser um sinal de Athena!

- Exatamente! E se considerarmos que quase todos eles têm progredido muito mais depressa do que esperávamos, acho que não seria um exagero dizer que temos em mãos um grupo de aprendizes predestinados a conquistar armaduras. Ou a reconquistá-las, se eles estiverem retomando uma missão iniciada em suas encarnações anteriores, como eu agora acredito.

Aioros compreendeu que Shura, ao dizer que "quase todos" os aprendizes vinham progredindo depressa, estava excluindo Marcel da lista. Da mesma forma que, ao se referirem às crianças, os dois jovens costumeiramente pensavam só em Valentina, Afrodite e Milo.

Marcel lhes parecia invisível durante a maior parte do tempo. Talvez por ser a única criança bem comportada do grupo. As demais chamavam a atenção com sua gritaria, sua inesgotável energia e suas frequentes travessuras e atrevimentos. Marcel era muito silencioso e totalmente obediente. Por não causar aborrecimentos e não se destacar nos treinos, ele vinha sendo relegado ao esquecimento por seus mestres.

Pensando nisso, Aioros disse a Shura que eles precisavam dar um pouco mais de atenção àquela criança tão tímida. Mas Shura lembrou que as outras crianças tratavam Marcel muito bem e que Aldebaran sempre estaria ali para contornar quaisquer problemas.

- Se ele fizer algum progresso visível, tudo bem. Mas enquanto ele continuar assim, sem dar sinais de que possa vir a se tornar um cavaleiro algum dia, acho bem melhor continuarmos concentrando nossos esforços naqueles que têm um verdadeiro potencial - Shura argumentou.

- Está bem - Aioros aquiesceu. - Ainda estamos muito no começo. Pode ser que depois ele melhore. Enquanto isso, é melhor mesmo nós continuarmos a investir no treinamento dos outros aprendizes.

E Valentina era a discípula em que Aioros mais desejava investir. Ele ficava encantado com as habilidades da única menina do grupo. Ela era ágil, astuta, veloz e forte.

No início da terceira semana de treinos, Aioros decidiu conversar um pouco com Valentina. Queria saber mais sobre ela. Aproveitando uma pausa no treinamento, ele se sentou num banco de madeira e pediu que a menina o acompanhasse. Notou que ela o olhou com desconfiança, como fizera no dia em que eles se conheceram e conversaram pela primeira vez.

Valentina achava Aioros "meio louco", conforme costumava dizer aos seus amiguinhos. Ela sentiu uma certa frustração ao ouvir o pedido de Aioros. As pausas nos treinos serviam para que ela brincasse com as outras crianças. Não queria perder seu tempo sentada.

Olhou à sua esquerda e viu que Milo e Afrodite esperavam que ela se juntasse a eles. Os dois meninos começaram a pedir que ela se apressasse:

- Anda, Valentina! Vem logo! - Afrodite disse.

- Daqui a pouco o intervalo acaba - lembrou-a Milo.

Um pouco mais recuado, encontrava-se Marcel, que não dizia nada. Apenas fitava-a esperançoso.

Ela chegou a dar um passo em direção aos meninos. Mas lembrou-se de verificar onde Aldebaran estava. Virou-se para trás. Ele cruzou os braços e a encarou, esboçando um sorriso gentil. Entretanto, seu olhar não deixava margem a dúvidas: um dos mestres lhe fizera um pedido, e Aldebaran esperava que ela o atendesse.

Sem querer desapontar o amigo mais velho, Valentina fez um gesto dispensando as outras crianças, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia um desanimado "podem ir sem mim". Marcel ainda ficou parado a fitá-la por mais alguns instantes, porém Milo o agarrou pelo braço e praticamente arrastou-o consigo. E Valentina foi se sentar ao lado de Aioros.

O jovem grego, sabendo que o pai de Valentina era seu compatriota, quis saber se ele estava na Grécia. Valentina lhe disse que ele vinha ao país de vez em quando, mas que residia na Itália.

Curioso, ele continuou a fazer perguntas, e logo descobriu que o pai de Valentina era um fervoroso devoto de Athena e que a preparara desde muito pequena para o que ele desejava que fosse seu destino: tornar-se amazona. E para a surpresa de Aioros, o homem não se limitara a preparar a filha com palavras de incentivo: ele mesmo a submetera a treinamentos antes de enviá-la ao Santuário.

- Mas o que o seu pai faz? - perguntou Aioros, intrigado com as revelações de sua aluna.

A menina fitou-o séria, avaliando-o. Depois falou:

- Como você é um cavaleiro de ouro, acho que eu posso te contar isso: meu pai é um espião.

- Um espião? Daqui desse Santuário? - Aioros, boquiaberto, quis confirmar.

- Claro. De qual santuário você queria que ele fosse? - Valentina respondeu enfadada.

Aioros engoliu em seco. Tentando ignorar mais essa frase desconcertante que tivera de ouvir dela, ele indagou:

- Mas então por que você nasceu na Itália? A sua mãe é de lá?

- Era - corrigiu-o Valentina. - Ela morreu quando eu era assim, bem pequenininha - ela tentou ilustrar suas palavras com um gesto. - O meu pai me contou que ele conheceu a minha mãe quando o Santuário o mandou cumprir uma missão de espionagem muito importante na Itália.

O semblante de Aioros foi encoberto por um véu de melancolia assim que ele ouviu esta frase. A criança o fitou com preocupação.

- O que foi, Aioros? - Valentina perguntou. - Você tá triste?

Aioros assentiu e lhe confessou:

- Sabe, a minha mãe e o meu pai também eram espiões. E eles morreram justamente quando eles iam cumprir uma missão de espionagem muito importante no seu país.

- Ah, que pena!... - a menina disse contrita. Ela se aproximou mais um pouco de Aioros e abraçou-o, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. - Não fica triste não...

Aioros sorriu, tocado pela atitude inesperada de Valentina. Ele retribuiu o abraço e depositou-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça.

- Obrigado - ele a agradeceu amável.

- Está se sentindo melhor agora? - ela perguntou num tom afável.

- Sim, querida - ele respondeu com sinceridade, alargando o sorriso enquanto a olhava com ternura.

- Que bom!

Esta foi a última frase que uma animada Valentina proferiu antes de surpreender Aioros com um potente murro em seu olho esquerdo.

* * *

_Capítulo escrito em 24 de dezembro de 2008._

NOTAS DA AUTORA: Cantemos todos juntos: "Aaaleluia! Aaaleluia!"

Sim, meus caríssimos leitores: a fic voltou! A bem da verdade, este capítulo deveria ter ficado muito mais longo. Porém, senti que seria melhor interrompê-lo neste ponto e guardar minhas outras idéias e revelações para as atualizações seguintes.

Peço desculpas por ter demorado tanto a publicar um novo capítulo. Mas isto agora é passado. Prometo dar o melhor de mim para evitar que vocês passem outros cinco anos sem atualizações.

Agradeço comovida o apoio, o incentivo e o carinho que recebi de meus leitores durante todo este tempo. Vocês nunca desistiram de mim. Nunca perderam o interesse pela continuação desta história. Isto naturalmente significa muito para uma escritora. Por isso, queiram aceitar este novo capítulo como meu humilde presente de Natal para todos vocês. E aguardem, porque 2009 será um ano cheio de novas histórias! Até lá!


	4. Capítulo 4

**ÚLTIMO DIA DE AIOROS**

_Por Vane_

Esta fanfic integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

* * *

Aioros sorriu ao recordar o primeiro murro que Valentina lhe dera. Aquele momento representara o começo de um (mau) hábito que logo se tornaria a marca registrada da menina.

As recordações faziam bem ao cavaleiro. Por isso ele permaneceu sentado à mesa da cozinha, deixando-se aquecer pelas cenas de um passado não muito distante.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

O gesto de Valentina deixara o cavaleiro de Sagitário atônito por dois motivos. O primeiro era que momentos antes ela estava a abraçá-lo e oferecer-lhe consolo, o que contrastava com a agressão que veio em seguida. O segundo, e talvez o principal, era que ele jamais poderia ter imaginado que uma daquelas crianças tivesse tamanha força física.

- Argh! Valentina, por que fez isso? - Aioros perguntou, enquanto cobria o olho atingido com ambas as mãos. No fundo, o que ele desejava saber não era "por que" e sim "como". Mas devido ao choque, não conseguiu articular a pergunta certa.

Valentina por sua vez estava agora de pé, pulando, rindo e batendo palmas.

- Hahahaha, deu certo! Consegui! - ela vibrava.

- Então isso tinha sido planejado? - Aioros indagou, ainda mais surpreso agora.

- Mais ou menos - ela respondeu devagar, assumindo uma atitude propositalmente misteriosa.

- Como assim? Aliás, como foi que você fez isso? - o cavaleiro perguntou, enquanto descobria seu olho esquerdo e inclinava-se um pouco à frente, fitando sua aluna num misto de espanto e curiosidade.

- Já esqueceu que meu pai me treinou antes de me mandar pra cá? Fazia mais de um ano que eu tava ensaiando esse soco.

- Mas você não me conhece nem há um mês!

- É que o soco não era pra você, né, Aioros? - Valentina explicou, vagamente cansada pela aparente incapacidade de seu mestre de perceber o óbvio. - Eu ficava socando pedras, tábuas, essas coisas. Só ia fazer isso com um humano quando eu estivesse pronta.

- E hoje, por uma incrível coincidência, você descobriu que estava pronta, não é? - Aioros concluiu, com um suspiro resignado.

- Isso! E também por coincidência, você é que foi o humano que eu usei pro meu teste, porque você tava bem pertinho de mim e ainda por cima distraído - ela completou.

"Agora só falta ela me dizer que eu apanhei por minha culpa mesmo. Aliás, pelo olhar dela, deve ser isso mesmo o que ela acha", Aioros deduziu, enquanto fitava sua discípula.

- Posso ir? Já acabou a conversa, né? - Valentina perguntou, o corpo já voltado para o caminho que seus amiguinhos haviam seguido minutos antes.

- Sim, vá brincar - Aioros concordou. E enquanto a menina corria alegremente, ele gritou: - Trate de gastar todas as energias que puder, tá? - "Assim não terá forças para me esmurrar desse jeito de novo, eu espero."

O cavaleiro se levantou e caminhou durante três minutos, até chegar ao campo de treinamento onde Shura e Aioria estavam.

Ao ver o amigo chegar, Shura deu-se conta de que havia se esquecido do intervalo do treino. Dispensou Aioria, e este cumprimentou rapidamente o irmão mais velho, o qual ainda teve tempo de afagar-lhe os cabelos antes que a criança corresse para longe dali.

Shura então encarou o amigo recém-chegado e notou-lhe uma mancha arroxeada muito tênue ao redor do olho esquedo.

- Quem fez isso? - o cavaleiro espanhol inquiriu, apontando para o local atingido. - Foi o Aldebaran?

- Não. Foi a Valentina.

Shura arregalou os olhos. Aioros explicou-lhe o que havia acontecido minutos antes. Seu amigo, após ouvir a narrativa, apoiou o queixo numa das mãos e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- O que foi? - Aioros indagou curioso.

- Estou tentando decidir se isso foi bom ou ruim. Por um lado, acho que essa menina foi muito abusada. Se ela queria treinar, se queria mostrar que era ainda mais forte do que pensávamos, deveria tê-lo avisado ao invés de pegá-lo desprevenido. Ela não pode agredir um de seus mestres gratuitamente e ainda achar graça nisso. Mas por outro lado, se ela já consegue fazer isso com apenas sete anos e tendo sido treinada por um homem que nem era cavaleiro... acho que você tem razão em achá-la superior aos colegas.

- Sim! - a face de Aioros se iluminou. - E foi por isso que eu nem briguei com ela.

- Você não brigou com ela porque você raramente briga com alguém, Aioros. Seja sincero - Shura rebateu sardônico.

- Ah, também por isso - Aioros admitiu, sorrindo jovialmente.

- Mas deveria - Shura disse sério. - Você não deve deixar que as crianças façam tudo o que querem, e muito menos que percam o respeito por você. Precisa se impor mais.

"E fazer como você, que é seco, dá bronca nelas e mesmo assim não consegue nada?", Aioros pensou. Mas preferiu guardar isto para si mesmo, pois não queria discutir com o amigo.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

Inspirado pelo exemplo de Aioros, Shura decidiu que era hora de conhecer melhor os demais discípulos. Até ali estivera primordialmente preocupado em fazer-se respeitar e apresentar aos alunos as primeiras técnicas de luta. No entanto, a conversa que seu amigo tivera com Valentina fora útil porque demonstrara de forma inequívoca o porquê de ela ser uma excelente aluna: seu pai era um servo de Athena e ela não era uma mera principiante. De posse destas informações, eles teriam ainda mais motivação para treiná-la da melhor forma possível, pois o retorno estava praticamente garantido. "Quem sabe se os outros também não têm coisas interessantes a nos contar?"

O primeiro com quem ele quis conversar foi Aldebaran, pois sentia-se mais à vontade com o discípulo mais velho. Aguardou o fim da última sessão de treinos do dia, às 18h, e pediu que o brasileiro levasse as crianças de volta ao alojamento e depois retornasse imediatamente àquele campo de treinamentos.

Aldebaran obedeceu, embora se sentisse apreensivo por deixar seu pequenos companheiros sozinhos. Fez-lhes mil recomendações e pedidos de bom comportamento, e enfatizou que esperava encontrar todos já de banho tomado, roupas trocadas e cabelos penteados quando retornasse. Antes de partir, ele perguntou a um dos soldados que guardavam o alojamento se se importaria em preparar o jantar das crianças caso ele demorasse a regressar. O homem se prontificou a fazê-lo, o que deixou Aldebaran mais tranquilo.

De volta ao local de treinos, Aldebaran deparou-se com seus dois mestres.

- O Shura me contou o que ia fazer, e eu quis participar também - Aioros disse. - Já mandei o Aioria para casa, então podemos conversar à vontade. Quero dizer, desde que não demore muito, porque eu ainda tenho que dar a janta a ele - acrescentou sorrindo.

Intimamente, Aldebaran alegrou-se com a presença de Aioros. Respeitava ambos os cavaleiros, porém achava Aioros uma pessoa mais agradável e fácil de se lidar. Não tinha dúvidas de que todos em seu grupo compartilhavam desta opinião, pois as crianças sempre ficavam mais ansiosas pelo fim dos treinos nos dias em que a maioria das sessões era conduzida por Shura, como ocorrera naquela data.

Aioria estava bem mais adiantado do que os demais aprendizes, pois já fazia quatro anos que vinha sendo treinado. Por isso ele não passava muito tempo com Aldebaran e as crianças. Aioros e Shura vinham se revezando: num dia, era o cavaleiro de Capricórnio quem passava a maior parte do dia com o irmão do amigo, enquanto este se ocupava prioritariamente dos novos alunos; no dia seguinte, invertiam o esquema, e assim sucessivamente. Aldebaran estava contente por saber que era de Aioros quem ele receberia a maior parte das lições no dia seguinte; enquanto levava as crianças ao alojamento, elas também comentavam e comemoravam este fato. A exceção era Marcel, que pouco falava.

"Será que é sobre Marcel que eles querem conversar? Acho que estão muito insatisfeitos com o desempenho dele", Aldebaran cogitou, sem prestar muita atenção às trivialidades que os dois cavaleiros sentados à sua esquerda diziam. Pelo tom de voz de seus mestres, o brasileiro deduziu que ainda não havia chegado o momento de discutir o verdadeiro assunto que motivara aquela sua convocação inesperada. Por isso tomou a liberdade de ignorá-los parcialmente até que a conversa se tornasse séria e, neste ínterim, tentou adivinhar o que eles queriam.

"Se for sobre Marcel, tenho que ser muito cuidadoso em minhas respostas. Afrodite, Milo e Valentina podem ser terrivelmente levados, mas eles têm as suas habilidades a seu favor. Marcel, não. Ainda não. Tenho certeza de que, com um pouco mais de paciência, nós poderemos conseguir que ele progrida", Aldebaran pensou otimista. Ele se preocupava com aquela criança. Com todas, na realidade. Porém, as outras pareciam saber se defender muito bem; eram alegres, mais vigorosas e mais independentes. Marcel era quieto demais; ouvia muito, mas raramente se fazia ouvir. Aldebaran supunha que aquele menino tivesse um grande receio de expressar suas opiniões e vontades. Gostaria de saber mais sobre a família dele, pois desconfiava de que esta pudesse ser a origem do problema. Mas achava que ainda não havia chegado a hora de fazer perguntas delicadas.

As outras crianças tratavam Marcel muito bem, o que de certo modo até surpreendia Aldebaran. Ele sabia o quanto crianças podiam ser cruéis, principalmente com aqueles que pareciam não ter ânimo para se proteger. O brasileiro tinha a esperança de que Marcel pouco a pouco se abrisse com seus amiguinhos; se isto ocorresse, depois Aldebaran poderia obter deles mesmos as informações de que precisava para ajudar aquele garotinho tímido.

E se não fosse sobre ele que os cavaleiros queriam conversar? Será que alguma das outras crianças havia aprontado algo naquele dia? "Aliás, a questão não é se aprontaram, mas sim o quê", Aldebaran se disse. Ele já receava que se tratasse de algo mais grave do que o normal; do contrário, por que precisariam convocá-lo para aquela espécie de reunião?

O aprendiz subitamente pensou em Valentina. A atitude da menina lhe parecera um tanto suspeita naquele final de tarde. Antes que ele deixasse o alojamento, ela lhe pedira para não demorar muito, porque ela tinha algo "muito legal" para lhe contar. Milo e Afrodite deram risadinhas ao ouvi-la proferir estas palavras. "Ou eles estavam tramando algum plano juntos, ou então ela já tinha feito alguma bobagem e contado a eles."

A mente de Aldebaran registrou a alteração na postura e nas vozes de seus mestres, o que lhe indicou que ele não poderia mais se entregar às suas suposições. Havia chegado o momento de saber o que eles desejavam. Ele se aprumou e aguardou que os outros se manifestassem.

- Aldebaran, nós gostaríamos de conhecê-lo um pouco melhor - Shura explicou. - Esta já é a sua terceira semana aqui, mas ainda não sabemos quase nada a seu respeito. Poderia nos contar como foi que você tomou conhecimento da existência dos cavaleiros, e por que quer se tornar um de nós?

O aprendiz esqueceu suas apreensões ao ouvir as perguntas do cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Não se importava em falar de si mesmo.

- Quando eu tinha 12 anos, li um anúncio numa revista que minha mãe tinha comprado...

- Desculpe-me por interrompê-lo, mas já que falou nisso: seus pais ainda estão vivos? - Shura quis saber.

- Sim. Minha mãe se chama Leonor e é professora de Física. Meu pai se chama Augusto e é gerente de uma loja de roupas.

- Certo. Pode continuar falando sobre aquela revista - Shura disse.

- O anúncio falava sobre os poderes fantásticos e inigualáveis de Athena, e dizia que havia um lugar onde ela continuava sendo adorada até o presente, e que aqueles que se mudassem para esse lugar viveriam uma vida cheia de aventuras em defesa da Humanidade - Aldebaran explicou, os olhos brilhando com aquelas recordações. - Havia um cupom que se podia enviar ao endereço indicado no anúncio para se obter mais informações grátis. Então eu pedi à minha mãe para pôr a minha carta no correio, e como ela achou que aquilo era só uma bobagem inofensiva, ela concordou. A partir daí comecei a receber cartas, folhetos e apostilas que explicavam o que significava servir Athena e qual era a importância dos cavaleiros.

- Então foi por causa disso que você quis se tornar cavaleiro? - Aioros indagou surpreso.

Aldebaran sorriu e sua resposta foi afirmativa. Diante disse, Aioros confessou:

- Meu pai sempre falou muito mal desses anúncios que o Santuário manda publicar em jornais e revistas. Ele achava que essas coisas podiam prejudicar a imagem do nosso Santuário, e que as pessoas nos confundiriam com charlatões ou pensariam que somos membros de uma dessas sociedades místicas menores. Até hoje eu me lembro das frases dele: "Isso é um desperdício de recursos! Desde quando alguém decide virar cavaleiro só porque leu um anúncio? No dia em que isso acontecer de verdade, eu mudo de nome!" - Aioros disse, tentando imitar a indignação que seu pai demonstrava ao proferir essas palavras.

- Ele teria que mudar de nome se me conhecesse, porque é graças a um desses anúncios que estou aqui hoje - Aldebaran explicou divertido. - E se Athena quiser, hei de me tornar um cavaleiro.

- Hehehe, se ele ainda estivesse vivo eu faria questão de te apresentar a ele! - Aioros afirmou, imaginando a reação de seu pai ao ver que sua opinião negativa sobre a propaganda do Santuário era improcedente.

O mais curioso era que seu pai fora um homem muito calmo e passivo. Os anúncios impressos sobre Athena e os cavaleiros eram das raríssimas coisas que faziam-no inflamar-se e ousar discordar da esposa, coisa que de modo geral ele evitava a todo custo. "Se minha mãe estivesse viva agora, coitado do meu pai!... Ela ia passar horas a fio jogando na cara dele que ele esteve errado esse tempo todo, e que ela é quem tinha razão por defender os anúncios", Aioros pensou, sorrindo nostálgico. Em seguida, interrompendo estas recordações, ele pediu:

- Conte mais, Aldebaran. Quando foi que você começou a aprender grego?

- Logo que eu fiz quatorze anos. Eu levei dois anos para fazer os meus pais entenderem que Athena era a minha deusa e que eu queria dar a minha vida por ela. No começo eles não me davam muita atenção; pensavam que era só uma idéia boba que eu acabaria esquecendo. Quando eles começaram a entender que eu estava falando sério mesmo, eles não reagiram muito bem. Às vezes eles tentavam me subornar com promessas de presentes e viagens; outras vezes eles brigavam comigo ou me ameaçavam; e muitas vezes eles simplesmente diziam que eu estava proibido de me envolver com essas coisas, e que enquanto eu fosse menor de idade eles jamais permitiriam que eu fizesse o que eu queria.

- Mas por que tudo isso? O que você queria fazer era algo muito nobre - enfatizou Shura.

- Acho que a maioria dos pais em qualquer lugar do mundo teria reagido como eles - observou Aldebaran. - Nós não somos considerados... normais, se é que me entendem.

- Pois deveríamos! - Shura rebateu, indignado por pensar que servir Athena fosse considerado algo "anormal".

- E como foi que você fez seus pais mudarem de idéia? - Aioros apressou-se em perguntar, tentando deter a onda de indignação que se apossara de Shura.

- Foi simples: sempre fui um bom filho, nunca desrespeitei meus pais e não me rebelei contra eles apesar de eles quererem me impedir de realizar meu sonho. Se eu tivesse mudado meu comportamento e me transformado num desses rebeldezinhos que há por aí, eu não teria conseguido absolutamente nada. Ao invés disso, continuei sendo amigo deles, dando satisfações e fazendo favores como sempre. Tenho certeza de que foi isso o que mostrou a eles que eu não havia me tornado um louco e nem um fanático. Eu era o mesmo filho; apenas tinha um sonho diferente do das outras pessoas. Com o passar do tempo os ânimos foram se acalmando, e no dia em que fiz quatorze anos minha mãe anunciou que iria pagar um professor de grego para mim. Minha aulas começaram no mês seguinte.

- Você continuou recebendo correspondência do Santuário durante esse tempo todo? - Shura perguntou.

- Sim. Os meus pais trabalhavam fora, então eles não tinham como interceptar as cartas; era eu mesmo que as recebia. E depois que as brigas acabaram, eu não tinha mais o que temer. Os anos foram passando e eu fui recebendo instruções cada vez mais detalhadas. Quando fiz 16 anos, consegui um emprego de meio expediente e juntei todo o dinheiro que ganhei para pagar a minha vinda à Grécia. Mas quando contei aos meus pais que eu viria para cá neste ano, a minha mãe me fez outra surpresa: ela também tinha passado os últimos anos juntando dinheiro para custear minha viagem, e praticamente me obrigou a aceitar as economias dela.

- O seu pai não o ajudou em nada não, é? - Shura indagou, num tom levemente venenoso.

Aioros voltou-se para ele e encarou-o com ar crítico. Porém, foi ignorado. Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Aldebaran respondeu a pergunta do espanhol:

- Quando minha mãe começou a pagar minhas aulas particulares de grego, meu pai me disse que não iria se intrometer mais nos meus planos, mas que continuava sendo totalmente contrário à minha idéia. Ele jurou que nunca me daria nenhuma ajuda, por menor que fosse. E ele cumpriu o juramento. Ajuda, eu só recebi da minha mãe. - Após uma brevíssima pausa, ele revelou: - Meu pai é ateu. Ele não reconhece a existência de absolutamente nenhum deus. E ele sempre sentiu um desprezo imenso por todas as pessoas que têm religião. Ele acha que tais pessoas não têm inteligência e que ele está muito acima de todas elas. A minha mãe também era atéia, mas ela nunca foi radical e preconceituosa como o meu pai.

- Ela era atéia? Não é mais?

Aldebaran abriu um largo sorriso e esclareceu:

- Não, Aioros. Agora ela não nega mais a existência de nenhum deus... e adora a nossa Athena.

- Isso é ótimo, Aldebaran! - Aioros comemorou, no que foi acompanhado por Shura.

- Eu também fico contente por isso. Quem não ficou contente, como vocês podem imaginar, foi meu pai - Aldebaran acrescentou, agora mais sério. - Ele se separou da minha mãe no começo do ano.

- Só por isso? - Shura espantou-se.

- Principalmente por isso. Ele também discordava dela em outros assuntos. E como ele detesta que as pessoas pensem diferente dele, acho que não se conformou por ver que, mesmo depois de tantos anos de convivência, ela continuava tendo opiniões diferentes das suas. Mas eu não sei todos os detalhes, porque eu nunca gostei de me intrometer na vida íntima deles.

- Claro, nós entendemos - Aioros disse rapidamente, ainda que em seu íntimo ele não entendesse muito bem como um casal poderia ter aqueles problemas.

O conceito de divórcio era-lhe inteiramente estranho. Os seus pais tinham sido perfeitos um para o outro: a mãe gostava de liderar, e o pai, de ser comandado. Por isso viviam em harmonia, a despeito de uma ou outra discussão ocasional, e a possibilidade de separação jamais existira para eles. A Aioros parecia um disparate que duas pessoas que não se complementassem perfeitamente - como parecia ter sido o caso dos pais de Aldebaran - decidissem constituir uma família. Era óbvio que aquilo não poderia acabar bem.

Os três rapazes ainda trocaram mais algumas palavras. Como porém Aldebaran já havia dito tudo o que lhe parecia relevante, Shura logo o dispensou. Depois Aioros convidou o cavaleiro de Capricórnio para o jantar, e os dois amigos se encaminharam juntos à casa de Sagitário.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

No dia seguinte, foi a vez de Aioros aproveitar um intervalo nos treinos para solicitar uma conversa com Milo.

- Agora todo dia vai ter isso, é? - Valentina indagou agastada, não querendo perder um de seus companheiros de brincadeiras.

- Valentina... - Aldebaran falou em tom de advertência.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Vamos - ela aquiesceu com certa irritação, segurando uma das mãos de Marcel e afastando-se dali em companhia dele e de Afrodite.

Aldebaran pediu licença a Aioros, disse a Milo que se comportasse bem e depois retirou-se também, seguindo as outras crianças a uma distância cautelosa. Shura, tendo desta vez se lembrado de liberar Aioria para o intervalo no horário certo, chegou poucos segundos após a retirada dos outros aprendizes. Aioros lhe contara na véspera, durante o jantar, o horário em que pretendia conversar com Milo, e o cavaleiro de Capricórnio avisara-lhe que queria estar presente.

Assim que o espanhol sentou-se à sua direita, Milo arregalou um pouco os olhos num misto de desconfiança e receio. Vendo-se a sós com seus dois mestres, sentado entre eles, o menino fitou-os alternadamente, sem nada lhes dizer.

- Não se preocupe, Milo. Ninguém aqui vai brigar com você. Não desta vez - Shura tratou de esclarecer, com uma ponta de ironia na voz.

A criança suspirou e sorriu.

- Milo, o que nós queremos é conversar com você. Queremos conhecê-lo melhor, saber mais sobre sua família, seu passado, sua forma de pensar... - explicou Aioros.

- E seus planos para o futuro, o que você pensa sobre Athena, até que ponto você quer se tornar um cavaleiro e por quê - completou Shura.

- Essas conversas são muito importantes para nós. Sei que roubamos um pouco do tempo que você gostaria de usar para brincar. Mas pense nisso como uma oportunidade para nos ajudar a entendê-lo melhor. Assim poderemos treiná-lo melhor também - disse o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

O menino ouvia atenta e silenciosamente as palavras de seus mestres.

Shura reforçou os dizeres de Aioros:

- Exatamente. E se o seu esquema de treinamento melhorar e você apresentar bons resultados em consequência disso, talvez possamos até negociar intervalos diferenciados para você no futuro - Shura disse num tom propositalmente insinuante, a fim de despertar o interesse da criança. Rapidamente ele enfatizou: - Mas é claro que tudo dependerá do seu empenho. As recompensas virão se você merecê-las.

- Para que tudo isso seja possível, precisamos escutá-lo agora. Pode ficar à vontade conosco, Milo - Aioros disse sorrindo.

- Somos todos ouvidos - Shura acrescentou.

- E então? O que você tem a nos dizer, Milo? - Aioros indagou.

Os dois cavaleiros fitaram o menino em expectativa.

- O que eu tenho a dizer? - repetiu Milo.

- Sim. Há algo em particular que você queira nos dizer? - Aioros insistiu gentilmente.

- Eu? Nada! - a criança respondeu, dando uma breve risada.

Os cavaleiros se entreolharam. Aioros percebeu o suspiro impaciente de Shura e tratou de contornar a situação, dizendo num tom falsamente animado:

- Mas Milo, você gosta tanto de falar!... Tenho certeza de que tem coisas muito interessantes para nos contar, não é mesmo?

- Sei lá! - Milo falou, dando de ombros. Ele não via muito sentido nas perguntas que os mais velhos lhe faziam. "A Valentina é que tá certa: esse Aioros é meio louco. O pior é que o Shura hoje tá parecendo com ele. Esses caras são engraçados, hehehe."

Agora em tom mais seco, Shura perguntou:

- Poderia nos dizer algo sobre os seus pais?

- Claro! Minha mãe é uma mulher e meu pai é um homem - a criança respondeu zombeteira.

- Ah, e aposto que essa mulher e esse homem juntos tiveram um filho chamado Milo, não é? - Shura ironizou.

- Isso mesmo! - Milo confirmou, dando outra risada breve.

Aioros interpretou corretamente a mensagem no olhar que Shura lhe dirigiu:

"Dê um jeito nele se não quiser que eu o faça!"

Por isso o cavaleiro de Sagitário continuou usando um tom falsamente animado para se expressar, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava arrumar com seus dedos as melenas despenteadas de seu discípulo:

- Milo, nós gostaríamos de informações um pouco mais detalhadas. Como os seus pais se chamam, onde eles moram, o que eles fazem, o que eles acham de você se tornar um cavaleiro... essas coisas.

- Selene e Orestes, aqui na Grécia, trabalham numa fábrica, acham ótimo - resumiu Milo.

Shura e Aioros se entreolharam mais uma vez. O primeiro já havia se resignado. O segundo ainda fez mais uma tentativa:

- Eles são devotos de quais deuses?

- De Athena.

- Só Athena?

- Claro. Por isso é que eles me mandaram pra cá.

- Eles poderiam adorar outros deuses, mas por algum motivo teriam preferido que você servisse Athena - Aioros ponderou.

- Pra que adorar outros, se Athena é a melhor? - Milo argumentou.

Embora não tivesse sido sua intenção, Milo conseguiu com esta pergunta retórica arrancar um sorriso de Shura. Este decidiu não retê-lo mais:

- Muito bem, Milo. Assim é que se fala. Já pode ir brincar com os outros.

- Espera aí! Eu ainda não terminei de ajeitar os seus cab... - Aioros ia dizendo, mas desistiu ao ver que o menino já corria para longe deles. Voltou-se para Shura e reclamou: - Poxa, Shura, devia ter esperado que eu acabasse.

- Que bobagem, Aioros. Acha mesmo que vai conseguir acertar os cabelos dele? Acho que o único meio de conseguir isso seria cortando-os bem curtos. Aliás, nós temos aqui um festival de cabelos longos. O Aldebaran é o único que escapa.

Aioros concordou com o comentário de Shura, instintivamente alisando os próprios cabelos com sua mão direita.

De fato, excetuando-se Aioria, todas as crianças que eles vinham treinando apresentavam cabeleiras mais ou menos longas. Milo e Afrodite usavam o mesmo corte, e o comprimento de seus cabelos já lhes ultrapassara a linha do queixo em vários centímetros. A única diferença era que Afrodite conseguia manter-se razoavelmente penteado durante o dia quase todo, ao contrário do eternamente desgrenhado Milo. As melenas de Valentina quase alcançavam sua cintura. Marcel era o único que não usava franja, mas seus cabelos também estavam bastante crescidos, já tocando seus ombros.

- Eu acho que devíamos mesmo mandar cortar os cabelos de todos eles - continuou Shura. - É perigoso para um guerreiro ter cabelos compridos, porque os inimigos podem usar isso contra você durante um combate.

- É mesmo? Então diga isso ao Saga quando conseguirmos encontrá-lo - Aioros provocou-o sorrindo.

- Hahaha, eu é que não sou louco! - Shura respondeu divertido. Depois, saudoso do amigo desaparecido, ele comentou um pouco mais sério: - O Saga podia ser uma pessoa simples em quase tudo, mas quando o assunto eram aqueles cabelos enormes dele... ele detestava que alguém o criticasse por isso.

- Sim. E você sabe que ele não estava sozinho nessa preferência. O que mais vemos por aqui são homens e mulheres que têm cabelos longos. Se disséssemos aos nossos alunos que você quer cortar os cabelos deles, acho que eles logo usariam esse argumento para te contrariar - Aioros observou.

- Mas nós somos os mestres e eles têm que nos obedecer - Shura rebateu com firmeza.

- Eu sei, Shura - Airos explicou em tom apaziguador -, mas para que fazer isso às crianças? Esse é o tipo de coisa que só vai causar um desgaste inútil. Além do mais, eu não concordo com essa ideia.

- Por que não? Se acha que cabelos longos não fazem mal algum, então por que não deixa os seus crescerem também? Ou os do Aioria?

- Os meus eu não deixo só porque estou acostumado a cortá-los de tempos em tempos, e se o Aioria me pedir permissão, eu não me importarei em deixar que os dele cresçam - Aioros disse, pedindo em seguida: - Shura, esqueça esse assunto. Nós temos mais com o que nos preocuparmos, não acha? Se daqui a alguns anos eles levarem puxões de cabelos enquanto estiverem lutando, o problema será deles. Vamos cuidar de coisas mais importantes, está bem?

- Está bem - aquiesceu Shura. Pensando num exemplo de assunto importante do qual eles deveriam se ocupar, ele indagou: - Quem vai ser nosso próximo "entrevistado"? Afrodite ou Marcel?

- Não sei, tanto faz - Aioros respondeu indeciso. - Você tem alguma preferência?

- Sim: Afrodite. Aliás, acho que ele deveria ter sido o primeiro de todos. Precisamos saber se ele pretende manter essa nobilíssima tradição dos pais dele de doar imensas quantias em dinheiro ao Santuário - o cavaleiro de Capricórnio explicou bem-humorado.

Aioros riu. Shura continuou:

- Dinheiro pelo visto não tem faltado para os Lambrous. Basta observar as roupas e os sapatos que o filhinho deles usa quando não está treinando.

- É, são muito diferentes dos que as outras crianças usam - Aioros concordou pensativo.

Assim como Aioria, os novos aprendizes tinham direito a folgas dominicais. Desde o início dos treinos, dois domingos já se haviam passado, e em ambas as ocasiões os jovens mestres passaram algumas horas em companhia de Aldebaran e das crianças. Foi nestes dias que Aioros e Shura puderam perceber o claro contraste entre os trajes e calçados simples da maioria dos aprendizes e as peças evidentemente caras usadas por Afrodite... e por Marcel.

Aioros já ia fazer um comentário a esse respeito, porém Shura se antecipou:

- Por falar nisso, eu também estou muito curioso para ouvir as explicações do Marcel sobre aquelas roupas dele. São tão boas quanto as do Afrodite. E também quero saber como é que um menino estrangeiro de apenas sete anos já consegue falar e entender grego com tanta facilidade.

* * *

_Capítulo concluído em 05 de janeiro de 2009._

NOTAS: Como vocês devem ter percebido, o próximo capítulo será dedicado ao Afrodite e ao Marcel (Camus), a menos que eu mude de ideia até lá.

Agora quero explicar aos meus estimados leitores algumas coisas sobre a estrutura desta história.

Apesar de o título da fic se referir evidentemente ao último dia de vida do Aioros, grande parte do enredo se baseia em flashbacks, os quais representam as recordações do próprio Aioros horas antes de ele salvar Athena e ser acusado de traição. Todavia, como muitos de vocês já terão notado, esta fic tem uma narradora onipresente; os flashbacks representam não apenas as memórias do protagonista, mas também os pensamentos e reações de todos os personagens que contracenam com ele.

Naturalmente, as únicas partes dos flashbacks que se passam na mente de Aioros são aquelas apresentadas diretamente sob seu ponto de vista. Todo o restante consiste em fatos que ele ignora, mas que a narradora optou por contar aos leitores como forma de enriquecer a leitura e acrescentar mais detalhes à trama. Ademais, julguei importante oferecer a maior quantidade possível de informações sobre o passado dos personagens aqui utilizados por um bom motivo: todos esses personagens (à exceção do Aioros, é claro) ressurgirão já adultos em outras fics do "Ciclo Saint Seiya", como as já publicadas "Pontos de Vista de Isaac", "Resposta de Camus" e "Inimigo Inesperado de Athena". Deste modo, "Último Dia de Aioros" ajuda a construir as bases nas quais as outras fics do Ciclo se apoiam, mostrando aos leitores as origens de certas amizades e comportamentos.

Muito obrigada por acompanharem esta história. Até breve!


	5. Capítulo 5

**ÚLTIMO DIA DE AIOROS**

_Por Vane_

Esta fanfic integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

* * *

- Aioros, que cara é essa? - Shura indagou logo após entrar na cozinha da casa de Sagitário.

- Hã? Ah, não é nada... - Aioros respondeu, libertando-se das recordações para fitar o amigo que acabara de chegar.

- E o que faz aí sentado, com essa cara de quem está a mil quilômetros de distância daqui?

Aioros deu uma risadinha e explicou:

- A minha mente estava longe mesmo, mas não no espaço e sim no tempo: eu estava pensando nos nossos alunos, lembrando os meses que passamos com eles.

O semblante de Shura assumiu um ar crítico enquanto ele aconselhava Aioros:

- Você precisa ser menos nostálgico, Aioros. Ficar pensando neles o tempo todo não irá trazê-los de volta. - Em seguida, acrescentou num tom mais gentil: - Tenha paciência. Daqui a alguns anos eles conseguirão suas armaduras e talvez possamos voltar a conviver com eles.

- Eu sei... - Aioros respondeu em voz baixa, desviando o olhar de Shura.

- Eu vou nadar um pouco - Shura contou, mostrando a Aioros a bolsa de pano onde levava seu traje de banho. - Não quer vir comigo?

- Não, obrigado, mas eu não posso - Aioros respondeu em tom de desculpas, voltando a fitar o amigo.

- É verdade, agora eu me lembrei: é hoje que você vai falar com a fã do Saga! - Shura disse, já começando a rir.

- Isso mesmo! - Aioros confirmou, rindo também. Mas em seu íntimo, achava curioso que Shura involuntariamente tivesse tocado num assunto que deixava-o ainda mais nostálgico.

- Só espero que ela não o atormente como fazia com nosso pobre amigo - Shura comentou, lançando um olhar insinuante para Aioros.

- Não se preocupe, Shura. Já esqueceu que nós dois somos os "amigos invisíveis" do Saga? Se antes o único jeito de alguém perceber nossa existência era fazendo companhia a ele, agora que ele sumiu as pessoas devem achar que nós dois sumimos também - Aioros retrucou bem-humorado.

Suas palavras eram uma referência ao fato de que quando os três amigos estavam juntos, era Saga quem atraía para si todos os olhares cobiçosos. Aioros costumava dizer que já tinha mais experiência como "amigo invisível", porque conhecera Saga bem antes de Shura, e portanto fora ignorado muito mais vezes. O próprio apelido "amigo invisível do Saga" fora inventado por Aioros aos treze anos de idade.

Nessa época, Saga e ele começaram a perceber que a admiração despertada pela beleza do cavaleiro de Gêmeos havia se tornado muito diferente da de outrora. Quando eles eram mais novos, as pessoas diziam que Saga era uma "linda criança". Tão logo ele entrou na puberdade, os elogios delicados foram substituídos por convites sexuais, às vezes indiretos, outras vezes explícitos, e não raro grosseiros. Foram várias as vezes em que Saga fora abordado na presença de Aioros, quem se sentia profundamente constrangido nessas ocasiões.

Mesmo tendo chegado ao Santuário mais tarde, Shura também presenciou muitas dessas cenas após fazer amizade com os cavaleiros de Gêmeos e Sagitário. A diferença era que nesses momentos ele não se ressentia como Saga e nem se constrangia como Aioros; apenas se aborrecia com o comportamento inconveniente dos homens e mulheres que tentavam tomar para si o jovem geminiano.

Poucos meses após completar quinze anos, Saga oficializou seu voto de castidade em homenagem a Athena, e a partir daí as abordagens mais ousadas se extinguiram; mesmo os convites apenas insinuados escassearam. As leis do Santuário previam punições severas para o desrespeito ao voto que Saga fizera, o que afugentara grande parte de seus perseguidores. Os que haviam sido ousados o bastante para persistir em seu intento tornaram-se mais discretos e cautelosos.

Shura também fizera voto de castidade. Aioros não o fizera porque pensava em se casar algum dia. Os pais - ou melhor, a mãe, pois o pai limitava-se a concordar com o que ela decidia - haviam-no proibido de manter qualquer espécie de relacionamento amoroso antes mesmo que sua adolescência começasse. Anos após a morte deles, Aioros ainda respeitava a proibição, em parte porque nunca conhecera ninguém em quem pudesse enxergar uma possível cônjuge. E em parte porque ele tampouco era enxergado pelas pessoas. O desaparecimento de Saga não alterara esta situação; Shura lhe dizia que "Saga consegue ser mais cobiçado do que nós dois juntos até quando ele está ausente". Este tipo de comentário invariavelmente dava início a duelos verbais em que os dois jovens, bem-humorados, disputavam entre si o posto de "menos feio", um costume que eles já mantinham nos tempos em que conviviam com Saga.

- Aioros! Está prestando atenção?

O cavaleiro grego sobressaltou-se a ouvir a voz de Shura. Havia se distraído novamente com recordações.

- Desculpe, Shura. É que você me fez lembrar do Saga - confessou Aioros.

- Aioros, já disse para não ser tão nostálgico. Mas está bem, a culpa foi minha mesmo. Não pude evitar. É difícil falar naquela doida sem falar nele também - observou Shura. - Mas por que você não vem comigo? O encontro não vai ser ao meio-dia? Você ainda terá bastante tempo até lá.

- Eu sei, mas... sabe aqueles dias em que você quer ficar quieto no seu canto? Eu me sinto assim hoje - Aioros explicou, uma vaga melancolia estampada em seu olhar. - Até me arrependi de ter pedido esse encontro com a fã do Saga, mas eu não tinha como adivinhar que hoje eu estaria assim.

- Tudo bem - Shura disse, dando alguns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro direito de Aioros. - Já vou indo então. Boa sorte com a doida. E ânimo! - ele concluiu, enfatizando a última palavra.

Depois que seu amigo se foi, Aioros não conseguiu evitar que sua mente mergulhasse novamente nos tempos idos. A mulher que Shura e ele chamavam de "fã do Saga" era também a mestra de Valentina, a discípula que ele mais desejara reter consigo. No presente ele se sentia frustrado por não ter podido se tornar o mestre definitivo da menina. Por isso, Aioros se refugiou no passado, em busca de consolo.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

Findo o intervalo durante o qual Shura e Aioros haviam conversado com Milo, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio retornou ao campo de treinamento vizinho, já em companhia de Aioria. O cavaleiro de Sagitário continuou sentado no banco de madeira, observando o regresso dos demais aprendizes ao campo onde ele se encontrava.

- Aioros, a tira da sua sandália tá desamarrada - avisou-o Valentina, aproximando-se dele e apontando para o seu pé esquerdo.

- Eu nem tinha reparado. Obrigado, Valentina - Aioros agradeceu, sorrindo para ela.

Em seguida, ele se inclinou para trançar a tira em torno de sua perna e reamarrá-la. Mas antes que terminasse de fazê-lo, sentiu um impacto inesperado em seu olho direito.

- Valentina! De novo? - o cavaleiro disse, num misto de espanto e queixume.

- Sim, consegui de novo! - a discípula comemorou saltitante.

- Valentina, o que você fez? - Aldebaran inquiriu chocado.

- Já é a segunda vez, Aldebaran - Aioros contou, com voz resignada, enquanto tocava o olho esmurrado com a ponta dos dedos.

- Eu sei, Aioros. Ontem, depois que voltei ao alojamento, ela me contou tudo. - Voltando-se para a menina, ele lembrou sério: - E eu disse à senhorita que isso não deveria se repetir.

- Mas se eu não treinar a minha força eu nunca vou poder ser uma amazona! - protestou Valentina.

O brasileiro preparava-se para contra-argumentar, porém Aioros interveio:

- Ela não deixa de ter razão, Aldebaran. Vamos deixar isso para lá.

Boquiaberto, o aluno fitou o mestre. "Não deveria dizer essas coisas na frente dela, Aioros! Será que não percebe isso? Assim será difícil mantê-la sob controle", Aldebaran pensou, enquanto via Valentina sorrir triunfante.

Ele compreendia a opinião do cavaleiro, mas considerara aquela última declaração inoportuna. Entretanto, preferiu não demonstrar sua desaprovação. "Ele é o mestre; mesmo sendo o mais velho, ainda sou apenas um aprendiz. Tudo o que posso fazer é me esforçar para ajudá-lo no que for possível", Aldebaran concluiu. Embora achasse que sua crítica poderia ajudar Aioros de algum modo, pensou que não seria apropriado externá-la na presença de Valentina. Se o fizesse, ela poderia interpretar mal sua atitude e achar que alunos tinham o direito de se mostrar insubordinados.

Olhando para trás, Aldebaran notou que Afrodite e Milo assistiam a tudo divertidos. Não pôde deixar de pensar que o gesto de Valentina fora um mau exemplo para eles, e a recusa de Aioros em repreender a garota agravava a situação. Apenas Marcel olhava para a colega com um ar surpreso, sem sorrir. "Este pelo menos ainda se salva", Aldebaran consolou-se.

Pouco depois, os treinos foram reiniciados e não se falou mais nada sobre o ocorrido. Ao final da última sessão do dia, a qual foi conduzida por Shura, Aldebaran pensou em ir ao encontro de Aioros e conversar com ele sobre a forma como se portara diante de Valentina. No entanto, decidiu que melhor seria manter-se calado; talvez sua tentativa de aconselhamento fosse vista como uma desrespeitosa ingerência nas decisões de seu mestre. Por isso, limitou-se a seguir sua rotina diária, conduzindo seus pequenos companheiros de volta ao alojamento.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

No dia seguinte, os cavaleiros deram continuidade à sua série de entrevistas com aprendizes.

Aioros e Aioria chegaram juntos ao campo de treinamento onde Shura acabava de encerrar mais uma sessão de exercícios. O adolescente grego juntou-se ao seu amigo, enquanto seu irmão se aproximava de Milo.

- Afrodite, você fica. Os outros podem ir - anunciou Shura.

Valentina lançou um olhar furioso na direção de seus mestres. Aldebaran apressou-se em apoiar as mãos sobre os ombros de Milo e conduzi-lo gentilmente, fazendo-o caminhar até estacionar à esquerda de sua amiguinha. Depois também conduziu Marcel até posicioná-lo à direita de Valentina, e fez com que os dois se dessem as mãos.

- Pronto, Valentina. Aqui estão os seus amigos. Você não vai ficar sem companhia, e depois você poderá brincar com o Afrodite também - Aldebaran disse, num tom que ele esperava que soasse convincentemente apaziguador. - Aioria, venha para cá também - ele convidou, acenando para o menino que estava a alguns passos de distância, e que ficara sozinho depois que Aldebaran tirara Milo de seu lado para tentar acalmar Valentina.

Aioria sorriu e uniu-se ao pequeno grupo.

Enquanto todos se retiravam do campo de treinamentos, Valentina resmungava:

- Aposto que amanhã eu vou ficar sem o Marcel. Droga!

- Calma, Valentina... - Marcel pediu timidamente, sentindo sua mão doer enquanto a garota a apertava com força.

- Calma nada! Você é meu! - Valentina enfatizou, soltando a mão do menino e passando o braço possessivamente em torno de seus ombros.

- Hihihihi, vocês dois vão acabar casando! - Milo provocou divertido.

- Ah, cala a boca! - Valentina ordenou irritada, enquanto Marcel corava.

- Vocês vão se casar mesmo? - Aioria indagou, entre surpreso e curioso.

Marcel corou mais um pouco e Valentina preparou-se para dar uma resposta malcriada, quando Aldebaran tentou encerrar a questão:

- Vocês ainda são muito pequenininhos para pensar nessas coisas. Deixem para se preocupar com isso quando estiverem mais crescidos. Agora vamos brincar, está bem?

- Mas perto de você a gente vai continuar sendo pequenininho mesmo que a gente consiga crescer uns dez metros - Milo brincou.

Todos riram, inclusive Aldebaran.

Enquanto isso, Afrodite se sentava à direita de Aioros e Shura. Não se sentia contente por perder uma parte de seu intervalo, porém estava resignado porque seus amiguinhos e ele já haviam previsto que aquilo ocorreria. Na véspera, à noite, eles haviam passado algum tempo conversando sobre esse assunto, e a conclusão unânime fora a de que os cavaleiros de ouro não lhes dariam trégua enquanto não tivessem interrogado todos eles. Apenas não sabiam se o próximo escolhido seria Afrodite ou Marcel.

"Será que teria sido melhor se eles tivessem me deixado por último?", Afrodite se perguntou, sem saber o que pensar.

Aioros começou:

- Afrodite, você sabe que nessa semana nós temos conversado com todos os nossos alunos. Seus amiguinhos devem ter contado a você como foram as nossas conversas com eles. Hoje é a sua vez. Nós queremos conhecê-lo um pouco melhor.

O menino assentiu e indagou:

- O que vocês querem que eu fale?

- Você podia começar por sua família - Shura apressou-se em responder. - Fale um pouco sobre os seus pais.

Tendo ouvido os relatos de Valentina, Milo e Aldebaran, além das recomendações deste último, Afrodite já esperava por este tipo de pergunta. Por isso pôde se expressar com segurança. Classificou seus pais, Cassandra e Leonidas, como duas pessoas "sempre muito alegres". Teve evidente prazer em descrever lugares que ele se lembrava de ter visitado em companhia de seus pais, e festas que eles haviam organizado nas propriedades da família. Também falou com entusiasmo sobre a mansão na qual a família vivia durante a maior parte do ano. E revelou que nascera na Suécia, em meio a uma das muitas viagens de seus pais, mas acrescentou que em seu quinto dia de vida ele já estava em solo grego e que a Grécia era a sua pátria.

Shura procurou fazer com que a conversa tomasse o rumo que lhe interessava:

- E o que os seus pais dizem sobre nossa deusa Athena?

- Que ela é a grande deusa da Terra, e que ser um de seus cavaleiros é uma honra tão grande, que nem a nossa fortuna inteira poderia pagá-la - Afrodite respondeu, repetindo cuidadosamente as palavras que ouvira inúmeras vezes em sua casa desde a mais tenra idade.

Aioros e Shura se entreolharam e depois fitaram Afrodite aprovadoramente. No fundo, a aprovação de ambos era dirigida à família dele.

- Por falar em fortuna - Shura disse, esforçando-se para soar casual -, o que os seus pais acham dessas pessoas que fazem doações em dinheiro ao Santuário de Athena?

Afrodite olhou-o de alto a baixo e indagou com uma leve nota de indignação:

- Você nunca ouviu dizer que a minha família é uma das que mais doam dinheiro pra Athena?

Um tanto surpreso com a reação de seu aluno, Shura respondeu desconcertado:

- Sim, claro, mas é que...

- Então por que fez essa pergunta? - Afrodite interrompeu-o. - Do jeito que você falou, parece até que meus pais nunca doaram nada pro nosso Santuário.

Shura se irritou com o ar petulante de Afrodite, e já ia repreendê-lo. Aioros preferiu evitar que isto acontecesse e perguntou rapidamente:

- E o que você acha dessas doações que os seus pais fazem? Você faria o mesmo no lugar deles?

- Eu não "faria"; eu farei. Quando eu ficar mais vellho e os meus pais morrerem, quem vai tomar conta do dinheiro sou eu, e eu já prometi a eles que eu sempre vou doar muito, muito, muito dinheiro pra que o Santuário de Athena continue sendo o maior de todos os tempos - o menino explicou, gesticulando com empolgação.

- Muito bem! - Aioros e Shura exclamaram em uníssono. Depois se entreolharam de novo e não contiveram algumas risadinhas cúmplices.

Afrodite franziu o cenho. "Por que eles ficaram contentes desse jeito?", ele pensou intrigado. "Bem que o Milo me avisou que não é só o Aioros que é louco como a Valentina diz. O Shura também é esquisito. Eu, hein... ficam aí rindo que nem uns bocós! Se é a gente que ri assim, eles dizem que é pra gente parar de bobagem. Mas eles podem, só porque são grandes. Isso é injusto!"

Vendo que a criança os encarava muito séria, os dois jovens pararam de rir e se sentiram embaraçados. Aioros tentou desfazer essa impressão perguntando a primeira coisa em que conseguiu pensar:

- Errr... ah, Afrodite, o que você acha dos seus colegas?

- De todos eles?

- É.

- Eles são legais - Afrodite afirmou com sinceridade. - O Aldebaran parece o nosso irmão mais velho, todo mundo gosta dele. A Valentina é meio chata e mandona, mas dá pra aguentar. O Milo é engraçado. Eu gosto mais de brincar com ele do que com a Valentina, porque ela acha que só ela é que pode ganhar. O Marcel não é de falar muito, mas eu já sabia que ele era assim mesmo.

- Sabia como? - Aioros perguntou surpreso. - Você já o conhecia?

- Já. Esqueceu que eu disse que no ano passado eu fui pra França com os meus pais? - Afrodite perguntou com alguma impaciência, pois havia citado essa viagem logo no começo da entrevista.

- Não, mas a França é um lugar muito grande. Como foi que você conseguiu encontrar o Marcel por lá? - Aioros quis saber.

- É que um dia nós fomos almoçar na mansão do pai do Marcel. Os meus pais estavam fazendo negócios com o sr. Camus. Ele é dono de várias empresas, que nem os meus pais - Afrodite explicou, sentindo-se importante por ter a oportunidade de demonstrar que ele entendia algo sobre o trabalho dos adultos.

- Hum... e enquanto os seus pais almoçavam com o sr. Camus, você ficou brincando com o Marcel, não é? - o cavaleiro de Sagitário perguntou.

- Não, a gente almoçou também! Queria que a gente ficasse com fome? - Afrodite redarguiu, surpreso por seu mestre não ter deduzido o que lhe parecia tão elementar.

Aioros esboçou um sorriso constrangido e insistiu:

- Claro, vocês tinham que se alimentar... mas depois disso, ou talvez antes, vocês devem ter brincado e conversado, certo?

- Certo - a criança confirmou. - Mas eu já disse que ele não é de falar muito. Na maior parte do tempo eu falei e ele só escutou.

- Ele conversou com você em grego? - Shura perguntou.

- Claro, senão os dois iam ficar mudos, porque eu não sei nada de francês. Só que naquela época tinha coisas que ele não conseguia falar direito, e tinha coisas que eu falava e ele não entendia muito bem. Agora ele melhorou bastante. Já tá falando grego quase como se fosse um de nós - Afrodite observou, olhando para seu compatriota Aioros.

Shura fez outra pergunta:

- Você sabe quem foi que o ensinou a falar grego?

- Foi a babá dele. Ela era grega.

- E a mãe dele? Você também a conheceu no dia desse almoço? - indagou Aioros.

- Não, não deu pra conhecer a mãe dele. Só se o fantasma dela tivesse aparecido pra fazer uma visitinha, hehehe! - Afrodite respondeu descontraído.

- Então ela já morreu - concluiu Shura. - Ela tinha morrido pouco tempo antes? Ou já fazia muito tempo?

- Sei lá. Vai perguntar pra ele.

Shura contraiu os lábios, vagamente irritado com a resposta de seu discípulo. Mas admitia que a criança não deixava de ter razão. Ainda assim, curioso, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio quis saber:

- O que você achou do pai dele?

- Era um homem educado, todo elegante. Ele era mais velho que o meu pai.

- Ele te tratou bem?

- Tratou sim. Depois que a gente foi embora de lá, os meus pais até disseram que ele me tratou muito melhor do que ele tinha tratado o próprio filho dele - Afrodite explicou a Shura.

O jovem espanhol arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso. A declaração de Afrodite havia redobrado sua curiosidade.

- E como é que ele tratava o Marcel? Você pode nos explicar?

- Ah, na hora eu não reparei direito. Só achei que ele não ligava muito pro Marcel.

- Os seus pais fizeram mais algum comentário sobre o modo como o sr. Camus tratava o Marcel? - Shura insistiu, tentando extrair informações adicionais da criança. Não sabia se Marcel falaria abertamente sobre esses assuntos quando fosse entrevistado; por isso sentiu que precisava obter de Afrodite tudo o que pudesse.

Para sua satisfação, o pequeno aluno tinha algo mais a contar:

- Sim, eles falaram muito sobre isso! Mas só depois que a gente foi embora de lá, claro, porque não ia pegar bem falar na frente do sr. Camus.

- Entendo - Shura disse num tom ostensivamente compreensivo, enquanto sorria para Afrodite. - Continue, por favor.

- A minha mãe perguntou pro meu pai: "Você viu o jeito como ele trata o filho?" E aí o meu pai disse: "Vi sim. Ele está se lixando para o menino". Aí a minha mãe falou: "Deve ser por isso que ele tem uma carinha tão triste". E o meu pai disse: "Sim. Coitada daquela criança. Pena que nem todos os homens sejam como eu, que valorizo o filho que eu tenho". Depois eles falaram mais umas coisas, mas eu não lembro direito. Só sei que eles ficaram um tempão falando mal do sr. Camus, e depois eles pediram pra eu não contar isso pra ninguém, principalmente se um dia a gente voltasse lá na casa dele. Mas como o sr. Camus não tá aqui mesmo, acho que não tem problema. Só não pode é falar isso na frente do Marcel, né? Senão eu acho que ele vai ficar chateado.

- Não se preocupe, isso ficará entre nós - Shura disse enquanto Aioros e ele se entreolhavam, surpresos com o que haviam acabado de ouvir.

Afrodite perguntou hesitante:

- Será que eu posso ir brincar agora?

- Pode - Shura disse. - Ah, espere aí, deixe-me ver que horas são. Hum... sinto muito, Afrodite, mas só falta um minuto para acabar o intervalo. É melhor você ficar por aqui mesmo.

- O quê? Mas a Valentina e o Milo tiveram tempo pra brincar depois que vocês falaram com eles. Por que só eu não posso? - Afrodite inquiriu indignado.

Shura se levantou e, mirando seu aluno, respondeu num tom duro:

- Porque eu já disse que o intervalo vai acabar. Aqui quem decide se vocês brincam ou não somos nós. E não adianta fazer cara feia.

Depois disso, o cavaleiro deu as costas à criança e afastou-se, caminhando em direção à trilha por onde os demais alunos haviam saído no início do intervalo e postando-se na entrada.

Afrodite sentiu uma profunda irritação, porém a atitude de Shura não dava margem a questionamentos. O menino bufou e cruzou os braços. "Se eu soubesse que eles iam fazer isso comigo, eu tinha respondido tudo de qualquer jeito. Falei tudo o que eles queriam saber e agora eles me tratam assim", ele pensou, com certa mágoa.

Aioros, que permanecia sentado ao seu lado, tentou fitá-lo, mas Afrodite girou a cabeça e o corpo mais para a esquerda, evitando o olhar de seu mestre.

O cavaleiro de Sagitário teve pena da criança, e afagou-lhe gentilmente os cabelos enquanto lhe explicava num tom amável:

- A sua entrevista acabou demorando um pouco mais do que as dos seus amiguinhos. Por isso é que não dá mais tempo para você ir brincar com eles. Se nós te deixássemos ir agora, você ficaria sozinho, porque os outros teriam que voltar para cá. E não haveria ninguém para tomar conta de você. Mas não fique chateado conosco... A vida infelizmente é assim; muitas vezes nós não conseguimos fazer tudo o que queremos.

- Vocês adultos fazem tudo o que vocês querem - Afrodite rebateu, voltando-se para Aioros.

- Nem tudo, Afrodite. Não pense assim; é um engano. Nós também temos que respeitar muitas regras, e nem sempre gostamos delas.

- Então não vale a pena ser adulto. Mas também não vale a pena ser criança - Afrodite concluiu desanimado.

- Eu acho que vale a pena viver. Principalmente quando vivemos por Athena. Você não acha? - Aioros perguntou, sempre afável.

Afrodite hesitou por dois ou três segundos, mas acabou assentindo resignadamente. Aioros abraçou-o e dirigiu-lhe mais algumas palavras de consolo, enquanto Shura abria passagem para seus demais discípulos, que regressavam ao campo de treinamentos.

- Por que o Afrodite ficou aqui? - Valentina perguntou a Aioros, sem disfarçar seu aborrecimento.

- Porque eu tenho mais azar que vocês - o menino disse.

Aioros sorriu compreensivo e explicou a Valentina que a entrevista de Afrodite demorara mais do que o previsto. Depois ele se despediu de todos e acompanhou Aioria até o campo vizinho, a fim de iniciar uma nova sessão de treinos.

* * *

_Capítulo concluído em janeiro de 2009._

NOTAS: O capítulo ficou bem diferente do que eu havia planejado. Eu pretendia escrever a entrevista com o Marcel agora, mas não foi possível porque o texto já está longo. Por outro lado, aquelas informações sobre o Saga não deveriam ter entrado neste capítulo, e sim noutro a ser escrito futuramente. Os comentários sobre o voto de castidade nem deveriam ter feito parte desta história; eu tencionava abordar esse tema somente na minha futura fanfic do Ciclo dedicada ao Camus. Mas assim são as histórias: frequentemente tomam rumos diferentes dos que esperávamos. Para que vocês tenham uma idéia, originalmente deveria haver apenas um capítulo dedicado aos discípulos de Aioros e Shura; entretanto, o assunto rendeu bem mais do que eu imaginava.

Obrigada por continuarem lendo esta fic. Até breve!


	6. Capítulo 6

**ÚLTIMO DIA DE AIOROS**

_Por Vane_

Esta fanfic integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

* * *

Aioros levantou-se e lentamente deixou a cozinha. Subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto. "Ainda está cedo, mas acho melhor trocar logo de roupa", pensou.

Abriu seu armário e sorriu para si mesmo. Estava satisfeito por ter conseguido deixar tudo em ordem naquela manhã. Começou então a tentar escolher a túnica ou quíton que vestiria para ir ao encontro da mestra de Valentina.

"Acho que vou com esse quíton... hum, não, é meio curto. Não quero que ela pense que estou me insinuando. Eu podia usar essa túnica aqui. Não é tão curta quanto o quíton. Mas é muito bonita. Ela pode pensar que eu quis ir todo arrumadinho porque estou com segundas intenções. Mas por que estou preocupado? Não sou o Saga. Se bem que com aquela doida, nunca se sabe. Duvido que ela tente alguma coisa comigo. Mas por via das dúvidas, é melhor eu ir de uniforme de treinamento mesmo, que assim eu não vou correr o risco de dar a impressão errada."

Enquanto se trocava, Aioros ponderou que provavelmente estava se preocupando à toa. Helga de Hidro, como todas as outras pessoas que Aioros conhecia, jamais demonstrara sentir qualquer interesse por ele porque suas atenções eram dirigidas a Saga.

Seu amigo irritava-se com a insistência da amazona de prata, porém nada podia fazer contra ela. A mulher era astuta o bastante para jamais pedir favores sexuais ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos; ela sempre falava apenas num possível relacionamento platônico. Qualquer um que conhecesse a fama de "colecionadora" de Helga duvidaria da pureza de suas intenções; todavia, Saga não tinha argumentos concretos para acusá-la de desrespeitar seu voto de castidade. O próprio Aioros ouvia com atenção tudo o que a amazona dizia ao seu amigo quando o abordava em sua presença, com a esperança de que ela deixasse escapar alguma frase comprometedora que pudesse ser usada contra ela mesma. Mas a despeito de seus trejeitos amalucados, ela sempre fora cautelosa com as palavras.

Aioros admitia a possibilidade de que Helga em algum momento tivesse dito alguma frase maldosa cujo significado ele não tivesse conseguido compreender. Ele se sabia ingênuo; não tinha nenhuma experiência com o que ele chamava de "coisas mundanas". Seu único plano para a sua ainda inexistente vida amorosa era o de um dia encontrar uma mulher que aceitasse se casar com ele. Não fazia a menor ideia de como se deveria conduzir um relacionamento antes do matrimônio. Ao menos, ele acreditava já saber o que acontecia após o casamento: a mulher dava ordens e o marido obedecia. Não fora isso o que ele aprendera ao observar o comportamento de seus pais? Se eles se relacionavam tão bem, aquilo deveria ser um sinal de que a conduta deles estava correta.

Depois que terminou de se trocar, Aioros deitou-se preguiçosamente em sua cama. O relógio lhe indicava que ainda tinha algum tempo livre antes do encontro com a "fã do Saga", e não estava particularmente ansioso para vê-la. Se ele tivesse a certeza de que receberia permissão para rever Valentina, naturalmente já teria saído de casa. Contudo, não estava otimista a esse respeito. A conversa com Helga provavelmente serviria apenas para que ele recebesse notícias detalhadas sobre a ex-discípula.

"A menos que eu siga o conselho de Shura... mas não quero agir assim", Aioros pensou.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio lhe dissera diversas vezes que, se Aioros queria tanto tornar-se o mestre definitivo de Valentina, deveria valer-se de seu status superior para obter o que desejava. Afinal, ele era um cavaleiro de ouro; Helga era uma amazona de prata.

Aioros sentia-se desconfortável quando Shura expunha os fatos nesses termos. Ele não queria tirar proveito de sua posição hierárquica para retirar Valentina da tutela da amazona de Hidro. Esse tipo de atitude não lhe parecia ético.

Shura também lhe oferecera uma segunda alternativa: manter-se informado sobre os métodos de treinamento de Helga, a fim de denunciá-la caso ela cometesse o menor erro ou irregularidade; desta forma, Aioros poderia reclamar a tutela de Valentina sem se sentir desconfortável por isso, pois não seria sua culpa se Helga cometesse equívocos.

Ainda assim, Aioros resistia. Pela habilidade que Helga demonstrara na época de sua perseguição a Saga, Aioros já sabia que ela era cuidadosa e não seria pega facilmente se infringisse alguma norma. Ademais, não havia nenhuma garantia de que o novo e instável Mestre do Santuário concordaria em repassar a guarda de Valentina para ele se Helga fosse destituída de suas atribuições de professora da menina. E finalmente, Aioros sentia haver algo de pouco ético também na segunda sugestão de Shura.

E este não era um caso isolado. Parecia-lhe que Shura gostava de usar os fins para justificar os meios. Com isso, ele se dava o direito de flexibilizar as mesmas normas éticas que Aioros buscava observar com rigor. Isto já havia causado conflitos entre os amigos. Como na época do desaparecimento de Saga... e como na ocasião em que Shura agredira um de seus discípulos.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

Encerrada a terceira sessão de treinos daquela manhã, Aioros e Aioria deixaram o campo de treinamento que estavam utilizando e caminharam até o campo vizinho, onde encontrariam Shura e os demais aprendizes. Na véspera, os cavaleiros de ouro haviam decidido que entrevistariam Marcel durante o terceiro intervalo do dia.

No entanto, quando os dois irmãos encontraram o outro grupo, notaram que o próprio Marcel não estava lá. Shura também estava ausente.

Aioros imediatamente sentiu que havia algo errado ali. Seu sexto sentido e sua sensibilidade lhe indicaram que o clima no local não era bom. Percebeu a forma como Valentina, Milo e Afrodite olhavam alternadamente para ele e para Aldebaran; as três crianças pareciam bastante irritadas. O próprio Aldebaran parecia tenso, e isto foi o que mais preocupou Aioros, acostumado ao bom humor do aluno mais velho.

- Cadê o Shura? E o Marcel? - Aioria perguntou intrigado.

- Era isso mesmo o que eu ia perguntar - Aioros disse, fitando Aldebaran.

Este respirou fundo e, tentando soar neutro, explicou ao seu mestre:

- Marcel feriu o pé direito enquanto treinávamos. Shura levou-o a um posto de atendimento e pediu que ficássemos aqui, aguardando a sua chegada. Aliás, eu tenho um recado dele para você: ele pediu que você coordene as próximas sessões de treinamento e decida sobre os próximos intervalos até que ele retorne.

- Claro, pode deixar. Eu cuido de tudo - assegurou Aioros. - Mas o que houve exatamente com Marcel? Como foi que ele se machucou?

- O Shura o machucou de propósito!

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Afrodite, que proferira aquela frase rapidamente, antes que Aldebaran tivesse tempo de interrompê-lo.

- É verdade! - reforçou Milo. - Desculpa, Aldebaran, mas a gente quer que o Aioros fique sabendo de tudo.

Aioros fitou Aldebaran, quem por sua vez não o encarou; parecia ainda mais tenso agora.

- Mas a culpa nem é do Aldebaran. É daquele nojento que ficou ameaçando a gente!

- Valentina, por favor, não fale assim! Mais respeito com o nosso mestre! - repreendeu-a Aldebaran.

- Eu vou falar do jeito que eu quiser, porque o Shura é um nojento mesmo! - a garota gritou. E voltando-se para Aioros, ela afirmou: - Ele pegou o Marcel de surpresa, quando parecia que o exercício já tinha terminado. Aquilo foi uma covardia! E depois ele ainda ficou dizendo que a gente não podia contar nada pra você, e até o Aldebaran ele ameaçou. Mas eu não tenho medo dele! Eu falo tudo mesmo! Ele não podia cortar o Marcel daquele jeito. Tá vendo aquele sangue todo ali no chão? É do Marcel! E a culpa foi toda do Shura!

Aioros teve um sobressalto ao olhar para o ponto indicado por Valentina. Até então, não tinha visto aquelas manchas de sangue. Entretanto, ignorou-as momentaneamente; naquele instante importava-lhe mais acalmar a menina, que estava trêmula de raiva.

Agachando-se rapidamente, ele apoiou as mãos sobre os ombros da discípula e, olhando nos seus olhos, pediu num tom que ele esperava que lhe transmitisse alguma serenidade:

- Calma, Valentina. Calma. Calma.

A menina fitou-o estática por alguns segundos. Por fim, ela o abraçou. Ele a aconchegou nos braços e acarinhou-lhe os cabelos.

- Meu pai mentiu pra mim - ela se queixou magoada.

- Por que você acha que ele mentiu para você? - Aioros perguntou surpreso.

- Porque ele sempre me disse que os cavaleiros de Athena eram pessoas boas, que lutavam para proteger os mais fracos dos covardes que tentam se aproveitar deles. Mas hoje o Shura...

Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, Milo intrometeu-se:

- Então o seu pai é mentiroso mesmo, porque o Marcel é o mais fraquinho aqui, mas se depender do Shura ele tá ferrado.

- Milo... - Aldebaran advertiu-o secamente.

- Pior é que é verdade mesmo - Valentina admitiu.

Aioros voltou a fitar Aldebaran. E este voltou a evitar-lhe o olhar.

Concentrando-se em Valentina, ele disse docemente:

- Querida, eu não acho que seu pai tenha mentido para você. Eu ainda não sei direito o que foi que aconteceu por aqui...

- Como não sabe? Eu já falei! O Afrodite e o Milo também falaram! - a garota protestou.

- Eu sei, querida. Mas é que eu não estava aqui. Vocês viram tudo; eu não - ele explicou pacientemente. - Depois que eu tiver conversado com outras pessoas, eu vou conseguir entender melhor o que houve. E aí eu vou te contar a que conclusão eu cheguei, está bem?

A menina o encarou e disse:

- Acho que você tá tentando me enrolar.

- Não, Valentina - Aioros defendeu-se, sem poder evitar um sorriso constrangido. - Só estou pedindo a você um tempinho e um pouquinho de paciência. Prometo que depois nós dois conversaremos novamente. Agora tente ficar mais calma. E não pense mal do seu pai.

Valentina, cabisbaixa, hesitou um pouco mas acabou assentindo. Aioros beijou seu rosto e ela desfez o abraço, afastando-se dele e juntando-se a Afrodite e Milo. Este a abraçou também. E comentou em alto e bom som:

- Não sei não, mas acho que eu me enganei. Não é com o Marcel que você vai casar; é com o Aioros mesmo.

Valentina desvencilhou-se dele no mesmo instante e deu-lhe um empurrão.

Aioros, escandalizado com as palavras do menino, retorquiu imediatamente:

- Não é nada disso, Milo. Ninguém aqui vai se casar com ninguém. Irmãos não se casam. E para mim, todos vocês são meus irmãozinhos.

- Mas seu irmãozinho sou eu! - Aioria interveio, com os olhos arregalados. - Você não gosta mais de mim?

- Claro que eu adoro você, Aioria! - o cavaleiro apressou-se em responder, surpreso com a reação do menino. Tratou de abraçá-lo também, para transmitir-lhe segurança.

- Crianças, por favor, não falem tanto. Tentem ficar quietinhas - Aldebaran pediu, sua voz denotando cansaço.

Isto não passou despercebido a Aioros, que achava o comportamento de Aldebaran cada vez mais atípico.

Aioros decidiu que precisava falar a sós com o discípulo brasileiro. Por isso, em tom baixo, ele pediu a Aioria que levasse as crianças para brincar em outro lugar e que tomasse conta delas.

- Eu? Mas Aioros, é muito difícil tomar conta deles! Eles não vão nem querer me obedecer! - Aioria sussurrou aflito.

- Aioria, você é mais velho e seu treinamento está num estágio bem mais avançado do que o deles - Aioros argumentou, tentando ser otimista. - Você deve se acostumar a assumir responsabilidades. Vamos, essa tarefa não deve ser tão ruim assim, não é? Você vai me fazer esse favor, não vai? - ele perguntou, forçando um largo sorriso que ele tencionava que parecesse encorajador.

Desanimado, o irmão do cavaleiro cedeu. Antes que ele tivesse tempo para mudar de ideia, Aioros anunciou às demais crianças que elas agora estavam liberadas para brincar e que ficariam sob a responsabilidade de Aioria.

- Mas por quê, se ele é criança que nem a gente? - Afrodite contestou.

- Tá vendo? - Aioria disse ao irmão.

- É que o Aioria já treina há mais tempo do que vocês. E além disso, ele é mais velho - Aioros explicou.

- Ah, só um pouco, né? - lembrou Milo, achando graça na situação.

- Bem, não importa. Vão brincar agora, está bem? Aioria, vá brincar também e cuide deles direitinho - Aioros insistiu, outra vez forçando um sorriso largo. - Quando estiver na hora de treinar de novo, eu vou lá buscar vocês.

- Tomara que essa hora chegue logo - Aioria disse lastimoso. E com a expressão típica dos condenados à forca, ele se reuniu às outras crianças e preparou-se para deixar o campo de treinamento na companhia delas.

Afrodite, porém, deteve-se por mais um momento e, voltando-se para Aioros, sugeriu:

- Aioros, espera o Shura chegar e pergunta se ele machucou o Marcel de propósito. Aí ele vai dizer que não, e aí você pede pra ele te jurar em nome de Athena que ele não tá mentindo. Vê o que ele vai te dizer depois disso.

Sem esperar resposta, Afrodite correu e seguiu o grupo conduzido por um desesperançoso Aioria.

- Tem certeza de que é seguro para Aioria tomar conta dessas crianças levadas? - Aldebaran inquiriu preocupado.

- Certeza eu não tenho, mas... acho que pelo menos ninguém vai morrer, não é? - Aioros respondeu, com uma risadinha embaraçada. Depois, assumindo um ar mais sério, ele disse: - Aldebaran, agora que estamos a sós, quero que me diga o que foi que aconteceu. Como foi que Marcel se feriu exatamente?

O discípulo descreveu o exercício coletivo que Shura propusera naquela manhã, com o intuito de avaliar os reflexos e a velocidade dos alunos: usando seu cosmo, ele dispararia raios cortantes em direção às pernas e pés dos aprendizes; estes teriam que saltar ou desviar a tempo para evitar ferimentos. Shura deixara claro que a velocidade de seus ataques seria apropriada às capacidades atuais dos alunos, de maneira que eles teriam relativa facilidade para se proteger. Contudo, Marcel não conseguira se desviar a tempo de um dos raios de Shura. Por isso ele sofrera um corte no pé direito, e Shura deixara os demais alunos sozinhos, partindo em busca de atendimento médico para a criança.

- Mas antes de levar o Marcel embora, o Shura prestou os primeiros socorros, não é? - Aioros quis saber.

Aldebaran hesitou por um breve instante; foi o suficiente para pôr Aioros em estado de alerta.

- Sim... ele arrancou um pedaço da blusa e usou o tecido para improvisar um torniquete.

- Shura usou alguma técnica anestésica para fazer o Marcel relaxar ou perder os sentidos?

- Não. Não que eu tenha visto.

Aioros percebeu que a voz de Aldebaran soara mais dura agora. Decidiu fazer-lhe uma leve provocação:

- Mas o pobrezinho devia estar sentindo muita dor, não é?

- Sim. Muita. Sem dúvida.

Agora o tom de Aldebaran fora ainda mais duro. Seu semblante estava carregado, e ele fitava algum ponto distante e indefinido.

Aioros tinha medo de ouvir a resposta à pergunta seguinte. Não queria se decepcionar com um dos amigos mais queridos que já tivera em sua vida. Mas ele tinha que saber a verdade.

Ciente de que aquela era uma questão extremamente delicada, o jovem grego imprimiu uma nuance ostensivamente cautelosa à sua voz enquanto inquiria:

- Você acha que existe a possibilidade de que... de que... bem... de que a hipótese das crianças esteja correta?

Aldebaran lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio. Após dois ou três segundos, o aluno soou inseguro ao responder:

- Creio que acidentes aconteçam o tempo todo, ainda mais quando se trata de atividades de alto risco como as que realizamos aqui.

Aioros teve certeza de que Aldebaran selecionara cuidadosamente suas palavras; e isto certamente não se devia a uma suposta dificuldade do estrangeiro para construir frases em grego, pois o rapaz apresentara boa fluência no idioma desde que chegara ao Santuário, poucas semanas antes.

Cada vez mais ansioso por algo que pudesse dirimir suas dúvidas definitivamente, Aioros não teve outro remédio senão adaptar a sugestão de Afrodite àquele diálogo:

- Então você está querendo dizer que o que houve foi um acidente... mas você seria capaz de jurar em nome de Athena que é realmente isso o que você pensa?

Aldebaran cerrou os olhos com força. O cavaleiro ficou impressionado com a intensidade da tensão que a face de seu aluno deixava transparecer. Preferiu não pressioná-lo mais; sua suspeita infeliz já quase havia se transformado em certeza, mas ele esperaria em silêncio até que Aldebaran decidisse confirmá-la ou não.

Passados alguns segundos de quietude, Aldebaran reabriu os olhos e, encarando Aioros, confessou:

- Não, não posso fazer esse juramento, porque não é isso o que eu acho. O que eu acho é que Shura feriu Marcel intencionalmente sim! Acho que as crianças têm toda a razão sim! E quer saber por que todos nós achamos isso, Aioros? Porque o Shura nem se deu ao trabalho de dissimular direito a intenção dele. Todos nós percebemos que primeiro ele relaxou e abaixou o braço, como se estivesse prestes a interromper o exercício, e depois ele se virou especificamente na direção do Marcel e disparou um raio sem aviso nenhum. Ele não tinha feito essa simulação de fim de exercício em nenhum outro momento da sessão, e já fazia no mínimo quinze minutos que a sessão durava quando tudo aconteceu. Portanto, ele que não venha dizer que aquilo foi um truque para testar a nossa atenção, porque todos perceberam que não foi isso.

Boquiaberto com o desabafo de Aldebaran, Aioros quis saber:

- Ele alegou que estava querendo testar a atenção de vocês?

- Sim. Ele disse que tínhamos que mostrar que estávamos preparados para o caso de algum inimigo tentar nos enganar. Mas ninguém acreditou nele. - Aldebaran respirou fundo e apressou-se em acrescentar: - Sei que precisamos mesmo estar atentos e que nossos adversários podem tentar nos pegar desprevenidos. Mas ele não deveria ter subestimado o nosso sexto sentido e nem o nosso discernimento, Aioros. Mesmo estando ainda em início de treinamento, nós não somos idiotas. Shura despreza Marcel por ele não conseguir acompanhar o ritmo dos demais, e inventou um pretexto para castigar o menino. Na minha opinião, casos como o do Marcel devem ser resolvidos com paciência e dedicação, e não com castigos. Ele não é preguiçoso, nunca deixa de fazer o que se pede e sempre se esforça ao máximo para realizar todos os exercícios, apesar de suas limitações. Esses são motivos para se desprezar um discípulo?

- Claro que não - Aioros respondeu, um pouco encolhido ante a incomum contundência das palavras de Aldebaran. Temendo o que mais viria a descobrir, mas precisando inteirar-se de todos os detalhes do incidente, ele perguntou: - E os primeiros socorros? Como foram?

- Muito mais demorados do que deveriam - Aldebaran afirmou indignado. - Nos primeiros minutos, tudo o que Shura fez foi brigar com Marcel por ele estar chorando e dizer que logo o sangramento estancaria sozinho. É lógico que isso não iria acontecer. Eu queria fazer um torniquete, mas Shura não permitiu, dizendo que Marcel tinha que se acostumar à dor se quisesse se tornar um cavaleiro. Foi preciso muita insistência minha e das crianças para que ele finalmente ajudasse o menino, e mesmo assim com muita má vontade. Eu perguntei se ele não poderia anestesiar Marcel com o cosmo, para que o menino não sofresse tanto enquanto não era atendido por um médico. Mas Shura outra vez disse que ele tinha que se acostumar a sentir dor.

Aioros sabia que tipo de resposta sua próxima indagação receberia. Apenas não conhecia os detalhes. Mas quis conhecê-los:

- É verdade que ele ameaçou vocês para que não me contassem nada?

- É verdade sim, Aioros. Ele não fez nenhuma ameaça concreta, mas nos instruiu a fingir que tudo tinha sido um acidente, e prometeu que transformaria nossas vidas num inferno se contássemos a verdade a você. Ele chegou até a dizer que o primeiro a sofrer as consequências seria o próprio Marcel, e que se nós nos preocupávamos com ele, não deveríamos fazer nada que pudesse prejudicá-lo. Ele também fez questão de ressaltar que ele é um cavaleiro de ouro, e que para o Santuário nós, aprendizes, não somos nada.

- Se ele fez essas ameaças, por que vocês resolveram me contar tudo mesmo assim? - Aioros indagou, apegando-se à última esperança que tinha de descobrir uma suposta mentira coletiva da parte dos discípulos. - O medo não deveria ter silenciado todos vocês? Vocês não deveriam tentar proteger Marcel da vingança de Shura?

Aldebaran afirmou com altivez:

- Nenhum de nós é covarde. Se fôssemos, não poderíamos sonhar em nos tornarmos cavaleiros. Você viu que tentei impedir que as crianças falassem, porque eu estava preocupado sim com as ameaças. Não por mim, mas sim pelos outros, que são pequenos e ainda não têm como se proteger da covardia dos mais velhos. Mas eu sabia que eles acabariam dizendo alguma coisa. Ainda tentei evitar que você acreditasse neles, mas eu não poderia fazer um juramento falso em nome de nossa deusa. E no fundo, eu queria mesmo falar a verdade; talvez eu não o tivesse feito hoje, mas certamente eu o faria no futuro. Não poderia me calar para sempre, porque isso seria uma vergonha para quem almeja servir uma deusa que defende a justiça.

Aioros assentiu e Aldebaran continuou:

- Eu confio em você, Aioros. Sei que é amigo do Shura, mas sinto que você não deixa que a amizade o cegue. Além disso, eu confio no julgamento das crianças. Elas são mais sensíveis do que os adultos, e todas gostam muito de você. Elas sabem que você tem caráter. Por outro lado, nenhum de nós simpatizava com o Shura, mesmo antes dos acontecimentos de hoje. Eu tentava ser tolerante porque ele também é meu mestre e sei que é meu dever respeitá-lo. As crianças obviamente têm mais dificuldade para dissimular o que sentem, mas eu nunca as instiguei contra Shura; sempre lhes disse que deveriam ser compreensivas e que não deveriam lhe faltar com o respeito. De agora em diante, será bem mais difícil controlar o comportamento delas na presença dele. É claro que ele pode recorrer a castigos, ameaças e o que mais ele quiser; com isso ele provavemente conseguirá conter a rebeldia de todos. O que ele nunca vai conseguir é ser verdadeiramente respeitado. Pena que ele não perceba o quanto isso é importante.

- Concordo com você, Aldebaran - Aioros afirmou.

- O que vai acontecer agora? - o discípulo inquiriu, agora num tom diferente, muito mais ameno. Ainda se sentia levemente tenso por não saber que tipo de atitude Aioros tomaria. Mas ao menos havia desabafado, e isto representava um grande alívio para ele.

- Primeiro, vamos procurar as crianças. Quero que combinemos tudo juntos.

Aldebaran sorriu pela primeira vez desde o incidente com Marcel e Shura. Compreendeu que Aioros estava do lado dos discípulos.

Aioros, por sua vez, gostou de ver o aluno voltar a assumir uma expressão mais próxima da habitual.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

Aioria quase chorou de alívio ao ver chegar seu irmão e Aldebaran.

Em poucos minutos, o menino já tivera de: apartar brigas entre os outros três amiguinhos; suportar gritos, ameaças, chutes e deboches; e impedir Valentina de aceitar o desafio de Milo e atirar-se de um barranco "para provar que ela era forte de verdade". Após a experiência tão traumatizante, Aioria decidiu que se algum dia Aioros voltasse a lhe pedir que tomasse conta dos outros três, quem se atiraria de um barranco seria ele mesmo. "E tomara que eu seja um fraco e vá parar no hospital. Lá o Aioros não vai poder me pedir pra tomar conta de ninguém."

O cavaleiro de Sagitário anunciou que queria ter uma conversa muito importante com os discípulos, e todos o cercaram, ouvindo-o atentamente.

As crianças ficaram tão felizes e agradecidas ao descobrir que Aioros acreditava no que elas haviam relatado sobre Shura, que todas concordaram prontamente em fingir que nada havia acontecido. Em troca, Aioros prometeu-lhes proteção e apoio. Pediu-lhes que aguardassem alguns dias, enquanto ele decidia o que fazer em relação a Shura, mas assegurou-lhes que tomaria alguma atitude e lhes informaria mais tarde.

Quase duas horas após essa reunião entre Aioros e seus discípulos, Shura reapareceu no campo de treinamento. Aioros notou que o uniforme dele apresentava manchas de sangue, e que uma parte da barra da camiseta estava rasgada, conforme citado por Aldebaran. Marcel vinha ao seu lado, com o pé direito enfaixado. Ele claudicava e carregava uma pequena sacola de plástico. A calça de seu uniforme também apresentava manchas de sangue.

Aldebaran e as crianças correram em direção ao menino, cercando-o de carinhos e atenções.

- Oi, Aioros. Já soube o que aconteceu ao nosso amigo aqui? - Shura perguntou, sorrindo tranquilamente e indicando Marcel com um movimento de cabeça.

- Sim, Shura. Já me falaram sobre o acidente - Aioros respondeu, procurando agir com naturalidade. E agachando-se diante de Marcel, ele indagou gentilmente: - Como você está?

O menino, cercado pelos amiguinhos, murmurou uma resposta que Aioros não ouviu direito, mas que entendeu como "estou bem". Ele afagou os cabelos da criança e fez outra pergunta, sempre mantendo o tom de voz gentil:

- O que é que tem aí dentro dessa sacolinha? Você pode me contar, ou é segredo?

- São remédios - Shura antecipou-se. - Analgésicos, antisséptico... essas coisas. Tem também a receita do médico.

- Certo. E ele veio andando do posto até aqui? Por que você não o carregou para poupá-lo do esforço?

A nota crítica na pergunta de Aioros não passara despercebida a Shura. Ele respondeu:

- Foi o Marcel que disse que já estava se sentindo bem e que aguentaria a caminhada. Não é, Marcel?

Aioros percebeu que o menino lançou um olhar receoso em direção a Shura antes de assentir.

- Mesmo assim, Shura. Você não devia ter permitido que ele fizesse esse esforço - Aioros redarguiu.

- Aioros, se ele quer ser um cavaleiro, tem que se acostumar aos sacrifícios que a nossa vida exige. Isso vai ser bom para ele desenvolver a resistência e a força de vontade. Não se preocupe.

O cavaleiro grego não quis insistir. Pediu licença a Valentina, que enlaçava Marcel como se este fora sua propriedade, e tomou o menino em seus braços. Carregou-o até um banco de madeira, acomodando-o ali cuidadosamente. Todos os outros aprendizes se agruparam novamente em torno dele, com as crianças sentando-se ao seu lado no banco e Aldebaran ficando de pé diante deles.

- Deixe eu guardar os seus remédios - Aldebaran pediu, retirando a sacolinha das mãos de Marcel. Ele leu a receita médica rapidamente, para descobrir como deveria ministrar os medicamentos à criança. Depois caminhou em direção a outro banco, no qual cavaleiros e aprendizes deixavam seus pertences antes do início dos treinos. Guardou a pequena sacola dentro de sua mochila.

Aioros também dirigiu-se àquele banco e pegou ali uma caixinha. Levou-a até Marcel e, abrindo-a diante dele, contou:

- Quando fomos almoçar, eu aproveitei para comprar esses doces para você. Pode comer, são todos seus.

- Muito obrigado - o menino agradeceu timidamente, pegando a caixinha e colocando-a sobre seu colo.

- Por falar nisso, você já almoçou?

- Sim, Aioros, ele já almoçou - Shura intrometeu-se, sem ocultar uma certa impaciência. - Pelo visto, todos aqui almoçaram também, não é? Então está na hora de voltarmos a treinar.

- Espere mais um pouco, Shura. Vamos primeiro acertar o esquema para as próximas sessões. Tudo ficou meio desordenado com esse acidente de hoje - Aioros interpôs, contendo-se para não soar irônico ao usar a palavra "acidente".

Shura concordou com ele e os dois jovens se afastaram um pouco do grupo para discutir a questão.

Enquanto isso, Marcel começou a distribuir seus doces entre as outras crianças.

- Crianças, isso não é justo - protestou Aldebaran. - Vocês já comeram seus doces na sobremesa. Agora deixem Marcel comer os dele em paz.

- Mas se é ele que tá oferecendo, por que que a gente vai dizer que não quer? - Milo argumentou, começando a morder a guloseima que o amiguinho lhe dera.

- Eu não me importo em repartir com eles, Aldebaran - Marcel disse, no seu costumeiro tom baixo. - Quer um? - ele indagou, estendendo um doce em direção ao colega mais velho.

O jovem brasileiro sorriu e recusou educadamente, dizendo que preferia que o próprio Marcel comesse aquele doce. Entretanto, Valentina puxou-o da mão do menino e disse:

- Já que ele não quer, eu quero!

Aldebaran fez menção de repreendê-la pela falta de educação. Porém desistiu, percebendo que seria inútil. Afinal, Marcel reagiu ao ato da menina apenas sorrindo-lhe docilmente. E ele já havia oferecido a ela uma quantidade de doces maior do que a que oferecera aos demais; portanto, era fácil perceber a quem o menino desejava agradar prioritariamente.

Ainda mastigando, Milo comentou:

- Valentina, retiro o que eu disse naquela hora; tô vendo que você vai casar com o Marcel mesmo.

A garota proferiu uma ameaça difícil de se entender, uma vez que sua boca estava cheia. Marcel, sentado entre os dois, encolheu-se envergonhado.

- Se vocês quiserem, eu peço pros meus pais emprestarem uma das nossas mansões pra vocês se casarem - Afrodite propôs. - No ano passado eles fizeram isso pra um casal de amigos deles, e a festa foi muito bonita, todo mundo elogiou.

- Vocês vão convidar a gente? - Aioria indagou.

Marcel continuou encolhido, enquanto Valentina proferia outras ameaças, que agora soavam um pouco mais claras. Aldebaran preparava-se para intervir na conversa, quando foi chamado por Aioros.

Juntando-se a ele e a Shura, o aprendiz inteirou-se do plano para os treinos daquela tarde: não haveria sessões em separado para Aoria; ele passaria o resto do dia treinando com os demais aprendizes, de maneira que Shura e Aioros coordenariam os exercícios conjuntamente; Marcel faria apenas exercícios teóricos; ele seria entrevistado após o encerramento das atividades do dia; Aldebaran poderia ficar com ele durante a entrevista, para que o menino se sentisse mais tranquilo.

O rapaz trocou um rápido olhar cúmplice com Aioros ao ouvir esta última parte do plano; tinha certeza de que aquilo fora uma imposição do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

De fato, Aioros insistira nisso com firmeza enquanto conversava com Shura. Alegara que Marcel era mais acanhado e assustadiço do que as outras crianças, precisando portanto de mais apoio e cuidados especiais.

Shura aceitara a ideia contragosto. Parecia-lhe ridículo que se dispensasse tratamento especial a Marcel. Por outro lado, não desejava fazer nada que despertasse suspeitas em Aioros; por isso obrigara-se a concordar com ele.

Nas horas seguintes, tudo transcorreu normalmente.

Aioria gostou de treinar com os demais. Como isto era raro, ele apreciou a mudança na rotina. E tendo adultos por perto, ele sabia que não corria os mesmos riscos que enfrentara quando fora encarregado de vigiar as outras crianças. Entretanto, durante os intervalos entre as sessões, Aioria passou boa parte do tempo buscando Aldebaran com o olhar. Queria certificar-se de que o mais velho estaria por perto se seus amiguinhos tresloucados tentassem fazer algo indevido. Felizmente para o menino, Aldebaran era respeitado por todos e não tinha dificuldades para tomar conta de crianças.

Finda a última sessão daquele dia, porém, Aioria novamente recebeu a tão temida incumbência de vigiar os demais aprendizes. Os adolescentes queriam entrevistar Marcel; por isso, pediram que as outras crianças deixassem a área de treinamento.

Suspirando tristemente e pensando em procurar um barranco, Aioria pediu que Afrodite, Milo e Valentina o acompanhassem. A garota, como de costume, protestou contra a entrevista; desta vez ela alegou que Marcel precisava descansar. Como suas reclamações não foram ouvidas, ela teve de se resignar e seguir os meninos, apesar da irritação que sentia.

Aldebaran sentou-se no banco e colocou Marcel sobre seu colo. Aioros sentou-se à esquerda de Aldebaran, e Shura, à esquerda de Aioros.

- Seus amiguinhos já explicaram como são essas entrevistas, não é? - Aioros perguntou.

Marcel assentiu.

- Ótimo. Então já podemos começar. Não se preocupe; tentaremos fazer com que termine rápido, para você poder voltar para o alojamento e descansar - o cavaleiro grego explicou.

Shura pediu que Marcel falasse sobre sua família.

Aioros viu uma sombra de melancolia encobrir o rosto da criança, enquanto esta dizia:

- Meu pai se chama Antoine. Ele é empresário. Foi ele que me mandou vir para o Santuário.

- Por que ele fez isso? - Shura quis saber.

- Não sei...

- Como não sabe, menino? Você tem que saber. E tente falar mais alto.

- Shura, não precisa falar assim com ele - Aioros interveio. E dirigindo-se a Marcel num tom encorajador: - Você não se lembra de alguma coisa que seu pai tenha dito, alguma explicação?

Marcel franziu o cenho, tentando processar as informações confusas que trazia na lembrança e encontrar um meio de relatá-las.

- Às vezes ele dizia que eu tinha que vir por causa de um sonho que ele teve. Outras vezes ele dizia que aqui eu ia aprender muitas coisas importantes, e que ele só ia me deixar voltar pra casa depois que ele sentisse que eu aprendi tudo direito. - E sem poder ocultar sua vergonha, acrescentou: - Também tinha vezes que ele dizia que eu não podia mais ficar com ele porque... porque eu incomodava muito... e eu tinha que aprender a deixar os adultos em paz.

"Concordo com o sr. Camus", Shura pensou sarcástico.

Vendo que falar sobre o pai era penoso para a criança, Aioros impulsivamente pediu-lhe que falasse sobre sua mãe. No segundo seguinte arrependeu-se, pois lembrou-se de que a mãe de Marcel já estava morta. Mas era tarde para desfazer seu erro.

- Minha mãe se chamava Isabelle. Ela já morreu. Meu pai e minha babá me disseram que eu tinha três anos quando ela morreu. Eu não me lembro direito dela.

"Pelo menos agora ele parece mais resignado do que triste", Aioros constatou.

- Como você aprendeu a falar grego? - Shura inquiriu, querendo confirmar o que Afrodite contara.

- Minha babá era grega. Ela me ensinou.

- Ela era devota de Athena? - o cavaleiro de Capricórnio perguntou.

- Não sei...

- Você não sabe por que seu pai o mandou para cá, não se lembra da sua mãe, não sabe se sua babá adorava nossa deusa... o que é que você sabe ou recorda afinal?

- Shura, o que há com você hoje? Está mais implicante do que nunca! - Aioros reclamou.

Aldebaran sentiu-se desconfortável; a indignação voltava a crescer dentro dele. Tentou controlar o ritmo de sua respiração, esperando que isso o ajudasse a manter a calma.

Shura, por sua vez, sentiu-se desconcertado com a reação de Aioros. Após uma breve hesitação, ele disse:

- Está bem, está bem. Pode desconsiderar minha última pergunta, Marcel. Apenas me confirme uma coisa: você é rico, não é?

- Não. Meu pai é que é - o menino respondeu.

- Você é o filho dele; portanto, o dinheiro dele também é seu - Shura observou. - E depois que ele morrer, você vai ficar com tudo.

- Não. O dinheiro é só dele. Eu não vou ficar com nada - Marcel insistiu.

- Isso é impossível, Marcel. Você é o herdeiro. O dinheiro dele também é seu - Shura rebateu.

- O meu pai diz que não - contrapôs Marcel. Não entendia o porquê de Shura contestar o que ele dizia. Em sua mente, não havia dúvidas sobre as palavras de seu pai, que sempre fora muito claro ao abordar este assunto. Ademais, Marcel não se importava com nada daquilo; ele sabia que dinheiro era muito importante para os adultos, mas ninguém nunca lhe explicara as razões disso.

O cavaleiro de Capricórnio interpretou as respostas de Marcel como uma espécie de deboche ou provocação. "Esse sonsinho está querendo brincar comigo... Só não o ponho em seu lugar agora mesmo porque ainda quero descobrir se existe alguma chance de o Santuário conseguir doações da família dele."

- O seu pai faz ou já fez alguma doação ao nosso Santuário?

Marcel não sabia, mas hesitou em dizê-lo. Sentia-se envergonhado por não ter respostas para quase nenhuma das perguntas que lhe eram feitas. Sentia-se também intimidado; Shura o amedrontava. Ele descobrira naquele dia do que o cavaleiro era capaz, e não queria despertar sua ira. Mas o que mais poderia responder, quando tudo o que lhe ocorria era a frase "não sei"?

Ante o demorado silêncio da criança, Shura presumiu sarcástico:

- Deixe-me adivinhar: você não sabe, não é?

Marcel baixou os olhos e apenas confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

Aioros ia propor a Shura que se mudasse de assunto. Porém o espanhol foi mais rápido e disse:

- O seu pai diz que você incomoda os adultos, e que você não pode ficar com o dinheiro dele. Por que você acha que ele te diz essas coisas?

Marcel fitou Shura rapidamente e depois olhou para o lado, pensando na pergunta que acabara de ouvir e tentando encontrar uma resposta. Por algum motivo que ele não conseguia entender, seu coração havia disparado. Era como se ele estivesse acuado por um animal perigoso.

Aioros pensou que Shura já tivesse ido longe demais. Entretanto, percebeu que estava enganado ao ouvir o amigo proferir venenosamente as seguintes palavras:

- Ele te diz essas coisas porque ele não gosta de você, não é, Marcel? Você não acha que é por isso?

Sem querer mais se conter, Aldebaran segurou Marcel entre os braços e se ergueu, carregando a criança consigo.

- O Marcel teve um dia muito desgastante hoje. Agora ele precisa de repouso - o aluno mais velho disse com firmeza, enquanto Marcel o abraçava e escondia o rosto em seu ombro.

- Isso mesmo, Aldebaran. Leve-o para o alojamento e faça-o repousar bastante - Aioros disse, levantando-se também. O tom imperativo que imprimira à voz visava na realidade evitar uma possível intromissão de Shura.

O cavaleiro espanhol permaneceu sentado. Sentia-se ao mesmo tempo incrédulo e afrontado.

- Shura, eu vou ajudar Aldebaran a procurar as outras crianças agora. Você vem? - Aioros inquiriu um tanto secamente.

- Não. Vou esperar por você aqui - Shura respondeu entre dentes.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

Aioria estava em situação delicadíssima. Seus amiguinhos haviam-no atormentado até que ele aceitasse brincar de "alvo vivo": Valentina, Afrodite e Milo atirariam pedras e galhos em sua direção, com toda a força, e ele teria que suportar tudo calado. Se deixasse escapar um único gemido de dor, perderia o jogo. Infelizmente, ele já havia perdido três vezes, e sua punição era justamente ser obrigado a se sujeitar a tudo de novo.

Quando avistou o irmão mais velho, correu em sua direção e escondeu-se atrás dele. Sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, Aioros sorriu e desculpou-se por ter interrompido a brincadeira.

"É pra mim que você tem que pedir desculpas! Eu devia ter me atirado de um barranco mesmo", pensou o exausto Aioria.

Depois que Aldebaran reuniu seus pequenos companheiros e partiu com eles rumo ao alojamento, Aioros pediu que Aioria voltasse para casa sozinho. Prometeu que não demoraria a se juntar a ele. O menino atendeu-o prontamente, ansioso para escapar dali antes que alguma das outras crianças tivesse a idea de reaparecer e arrastá-lo para mais brincadeiras dolorosas.

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

Voltando à área de treinos, Aioros aproximou-se do banco onde Shura ainda permanecia sentado.

- Queria me dizer alguma coisa? - o adolescente grego perguntou, sem se sentar.

Shura ergueu-se imediatamente e respondeu:

- Claro que sim: estou muito decepcionado com você, Aioros. Aldebaran atropelou nossa autoridade e você o apoiou! Ele não tinha nossa permissão para interromper a entrevista daquele jeito.

- Por mim a entrevista já estava acabada mesmo - Aioros rebateu, calmo porém firme. - Foi você mesmo que acabou com ela quando começou a insistir em assuntos que não acrescentavam nada a ninguém.

Ignorando essas palavras, Shura continuou a expressar sua indignação:

- Eu sabia que essa ideia de deixar o Aldebaran ficar conosco durante a entrevista não ia dar certo. E fique sabendo de uma coisa, Aioros: quando eu vi você apoiar a atitude dele, só fiquei calado porque eu não queria começar um bate-boca na frente de dois alunos. Ao contrário de você, eu sim tenho consciência do que um mestre pode e não pode fazer se quiser ser respeitado por seus discípulos.

- Eu tenho motivos para acreditar que você não é tão sábio assim, Shura - Aioros retorquiu muito sério.

Shura sentiu que havia alguma mensagem oculta naquela frase. Franziu o cenho e perguntou:

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Nada. Esqueça. Tenho que fazer o jantar do Aioria. Boa noite, Shura - Aioros despediu-se, dando as costas ao amigo e afastando-se sem olhar para trás.

As frases que ele acabara de ouvir de Shura confirmaram que ele havia tomado uma decisão acertada ao intervir pouco na entrevista. Por muito que as perguntas maldosas de Shura o revoltassem, Aioros não podia correr o risco de exaltar-se e perder o controle naquele momento. Se tivesse revelado ou ao menos insinuado o que sabia ainda na presença dos alunos, Shura e ele certamente começariam a discutir ali mesmo. E Aioros, por conhecer bem Shura, havia presumido que ele odiaria ser desmascarado diante das mesmas pessoas que ele prejudicara. Isso atiçaria seu orgulho e diminuiria as chances de que ele se conscientizasse da gravidade de seu erro. Por tudo isso, Aioros havia explicado aos discípulos que precisaria aguardar uma ocasião apropriada para conversar com Shura, e que tal conversa teria de ser em particular.

Aioros não queria simplesmente expor o erro de Shura; isto seria pouco proveitoso. O mais importante era encontrar um meio de fazê-lo admitir que precisava mudar sua conduta. "Eu queria saber como vou fazer isso... mas Athena há de me ajudar a encontrar os argumentos certos."

oXo – oXo – oXo - oXo

Eram pouco mais de 22h. Aioria dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto. Aioros estava numa das salas da casa de Sagitário, sentado no "sofá mais feio de todo o Santuário". Ele lia um livro de mistério, e estava prestes a alcançar a parte que revelaria quem era o assassino dos irmãos da protagonista.

Com o coração aos pulos e a concentração inteiramente voltada para a história, o jovem não percebeu que outra pessoa havia adentrado o recinto e agora se aproximava dele.

Ao sentir algo tocar seu ombro, Aioros deu um pulo no sofá, jogou o livro para o alto e gritou:

- Não fui eu que os matei! Eu juro! Vocês não podem me prender!

Instantes depois, seus olhos pousaram sobre Shura, que o fitava perplexo.

- Ah, é você... - Aioros constatou, com uma risadinha sem-graça.

- Não se preocupe, não vim prendê-lo - Shura disse, levemente sardônico. - Vim aqui porque acho que nós precisamos conversar.

Reassumindo a compostura, Aioros concordou:

- Também acho que precisamos conversar. - E levantando-se, acrescentou: - Mas acho melhor que não seja aqui. Vamos para a sua casa.

- Por que lá, e não aqui? - Shura perguntou intrigado.

- Você não me disse que mestres não devem discutir na frente dos discípulos? Um dos nossos discípulos mora aqui mesmo, comigo. Ele está dormindo, mas você não vai querer correr o risco de acordá-lo e fazê-lo presenciar nosso bate-boca, não é?

- Eu não vim aqui para isso. Pensei que poderíamos ter uma conversa civilizada, como amigos que somos - Shura defendeu-se, endurecendo o semblante. - Mas estou vendo que você quer brigar mesmo.

- Querer eu não quero - Aioros explicou. - Só acho que isso será difícil de se evitar.

Shura encarou-o desafiador. Depois simplesmente pediu que Aioros o acompanhasse. E os dois subiram juntos para a décima casa zodiacal.

* * *

_Capítulo escrito em 17 de maio de 2009._

NOTAS ESPECIAIS: Este capítulo é dedicado a uma antiga e fiel leitora que faz aniversário hoje: Aquarius Chann. Por uma feliz coincidência, este capítulo já estava destinado a revelar um pouco mais sobre o passado do Camus, um personagem que eu sei que ela admira. Por isso, a ocasião não poderia ser mais propícia à atualização da história.

Aquarius Chann, muito obrigada por ler e comentar minhas fanfics há tantos anos! Espero que este capítulo seja de seu agrado.

MAIS NOTAS: Isso já virou tradição nessa fic: eu planejo encerrar uma parte da trama durante um determinado capítulo, mas acabo escrevendo demais e precisando guardar várias cenas para o capítulo seguinte. Agora eu me refiro à conversa (discussão?) entre Aioros e Shura, que vocês só poderão ler quando eu voltar a atualizar a história.

Pelo menos eu consegui redirecionar o foco do enredo para as atitudes do Aioros. Alguns leitores vinham se queixando de que ele havia se tornado um coadjuvante dentro da própria fic. Eu assumo minha preferência por tramas sem protagonistas absolutos. Por isso, peço a compreensão dos meus estimados leitores. Não se aborreçam por eu não permitir que o Aioros brilhe sozinho; ele divide o palco com outros personagens porque isso enriquece a história como um todo.

Ademais, "Último Dia de Aioros" não é uma fic que se encerra em si mesma. Ela é parte integrante do "Ciclo Saint Seiya", e como tal, ela tem necessariamente de servir como base para as outras histórias do conjunto. Esta trama menciona o passado de vários personagens que reaparecem anos mais tarde em fics como "Pontos de Vista de Isaac", "Resposta de Camus" e "Inimigo Inesperado de Athena". Assim sendo, nada do que se escreve aqui será em vão; as questões introduzidas nesta fic darão origem a muitas cenas e diálogos que serão usados em outras histórias.

A todos os que me leem, ofereço meus mais sinceros agradecimentos. Além da minha homenageada especial, a Aquarius Chann, também tenho de destacar minha gratidão à Anita e à Dréia. Obrigada pelo apoio e pela insistência para que eu escreva novos capítulos!

Espero poder reencontrar meus estimados leitores em breve. Até lá!


	7. Capítulo 7

**ÚLTIMO DIA DE AIOROS**

_Por Vane_

Esta fanfic integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

**_CAPÍTULO 7_**

* * *

"Às vezes... às vezes... eu..."

Aioros lutou para não completar aquele pensamento. Tentou concentrar sua mente em outros assuntos, outras pessoas.

Contudo, não pode resistir a si mesmo. E concluiu:

"Às vezes tenho maus pressentimentos... sobre o Shura."

Fechou os olhos com força, como se isso pudesse ajudá-lo a esquecer aquele tema. Ergueu-se e sentou-se na borda da cama.

"Ainda posso ficar mais um pouco por aqui", ele constatou após consultar novamente o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira. "Mas acho que não é bom ficar assim, parado. Vou sair. Não preciso andar depressa. E caminhando pelo Santuário, eu posso me distrair com outras coisas e tirar essas ideias ruins da cabeça."

Satisfeito com sua decisão, Aioros retirou-se de seu quarto. Desceu as escadas que levavam ao andar térreo sorrindo e dizendo a si mesmo:

"Acho que eu confundo as coisas, só porque de vez em quando eu me lembro de alguns momentos ruins. Não são maus pressentimentos... são só más recordações."

oXo - oXo - oXo - oXo

Shura e Aioros chegaram à Casa de Capricórnio e encaminharam-se à sala onde costumeiramente conversavam. Embora no local houvesse um sofá, poltronas e cadeiras, nenhum dos dois jovens se sentou.

O guardião do templo fechou a porta, voltou-se para o amigo e disse sarcástico:

- Agora não há mais risco de acordarmos o Aioria. Pode iniciar o seu espetáculo.

- Obrigado - Aioros devolveu com igual sarcasmo. Depois, mais austero, ele começou: - Você deve imaginar o que é que está me incomodando, não é?

- Imagino - confirmou Shura, ainda com uma ponta de ironia. - É tudo por causa daquele garotinho enjoado. Só por causa do corte que eu dei nele e das perguntas que eu fiz na entrevista.

Cauteloso, Aioros mentiu:

- Principalmente por causa das perguntas. O ferimento eu sei que foi acidental.

- Não foi acidental. Eu o feri porque eu quis. Todos os que estavam lá perceberam isso.

Aioros tentou dar uma resposta imediata. Porém, sentiu uma trava formar-se em sua garganta, fruto do choque causado pela confissão espontânea de Shura. Este, por sua vez, julgou que a origem do visível espanto do cavaleiro de Sagitário fora a revelação em si.

Lutando para recobrar o autocontrole, Aioros deu-se conta de que poderia tirar proveito do próprio espanto para impedir que Shura suspeitasse de que ele já sabia de tudo. Quanto mais hesitasse em se manifestar, mais convincente sua suposta ignorância dos fatos pareceria. Assim, ganhou algum tempo para pensar no que deveria dizer.

Afinal decidiu comentar:

- Se todos perceberam isso, acho estranho que ninguém tenha me contado nada.

O que ele desejava era indagar se os discípulos haviam se calado por terem sofrido alguma ameaça, a fim de medir a reação de Shura. Mas sabia que tal pergunta seria arriscada, pois seu amigo poderia deduzir que os discípulos já haviam revelado tudo.

Não foi preciso que Aioros formulasse pergunta nenhuma, pois novamente Shura tomou a iniciativa de confessar:

- Não te contaram nada porque eu os ameacei.

Novamente o choque fez Aioros emudecer. Jamais imaginara que Shura admitiria o que fizera tão facilmente. Pensara que ele tentaria ocultar-lhe tudo.

Estudou a face do amigo e não viu ali nenhum traço de remorso. O tom de voz que Shura empregara ao fazer suas duas revelações também não deixara transparecer nada além de seriedade e alguma irritação. Isto fazia Aioros sentir-se ainda mais consternado.

Pouco a pouco, o assombro no olhar de Aioros deu lugar a uma indisfarçável condenação. Shura percebeu-o, e protestou secamente:

- Eu sabia que eu não seria compreendido. Sabia que você iria me julgar mal.

- É claro que você não pode esperar compreensão num caso como esse - Aioros rebateu enfático. - Você agrediu uma criança de sete anos de idade. E ainda fez ameaças a outras crianças.

- Não vai reclamar por eu ter ameaçado o Aldebaran também? - Shura inquiriu sardônico.

- Vou sim, porque ele pode ser mais velho, mas também não tem como se defender de um cavaleiro - Aioros respondeu em tom duro. - Essas suas atitudes foram lamentáveis. Totalmente gratuitas.

- Não foram gratuitas - argumentou Shura asperamente.

- Não? Então como é que você me explica o que fez? Não tem justificativa!

- Tenho sim: Marcel é um inútil, foi um inútil desde o começo e se não mudar logo, será um inútil para sempre - afirmou Shura, alteando um pouco a voz. - Ele anda tomando nosso tempo desnecessariamente. E esse pouco tempo que temos é valioso demais para ser desperdiçado com um menino que tem um desempenho muito abaixo dos demais. Lembre-se de que o nosso objetivo é formar cavaleiros para Athena, e não servir de babás para garotinhos que nunca terão utilidade nenhuma para nossa deusa. Neste santuário há que se manter um certo padrão. Se continuarmos investindo nos outros aprendizes, esse padrão será mantido ou até superado. Investir no Marcel não adianta, porque ele não tem se esforçado para atingir o nível dos colegas dele. Então eu tive que tomar uma atitude para ver se finalmente ele acordaria.

- É injusto comparar o Marcel aos demais. São histórias de vida muito diferentes. O pai da Valentina é um dos nossos e já tinha começado a treiná-la. Os pais do Afrodite todo mundo sabe que são devotos de Athena; eles devem ter planejado consagrar o filho deles à nossa deusa antes mesmo de ele nascer. Está na cara que os pais do Milo também são devotos e que vão se orgulhar de ter um cavaleiro na família. E o Aldebaran passou sete anos se preparando para vir para cá - enumerou Aioros. - O Marcel é o único caso atípico.

- Isso não é desculpa, Aioros. Nós ensinamos, ensinamos, ensinamos e ele não aprende! Isso é desesperador!

- Acho que nós é que temos que nos empenhar mais e tentar nos adaptar às limitações dele - ponderou o cavaleiro de Sagitário. - Eu até havia dito algo assim quando tivemos aquela conversa na semana passada.

- Que conversa?

- Aquela, no sábado, quando você deduziu que os nossos alunos já deviam ter se conhecido em outras vidas. Eu comentei que nós andávamos deixando o Marcel de lado, que tínhamos que dar mais atenção a ele e...

- Foi exatamente o que eu resolvi fazer: dei bastante atenção a ele - Shura interrompeu-o, esboçando um sorriso cínico. - E você está aí, todo indignado, apesar de eu ter seguido sua sugestão.

Aioros fitou-o incrédulo.

- Não acredito que você está debochando de um assunto sério como esse... - ele disse, balançando a cabeça reprovadoramente. - Já esqueceu que você mesmo me disse naquele dia que enquanto Marcel não desse sinais de que poderia vir a se tornar um cavaleiro, seria melhor concentrarmos os nossos esforços nos outros aprendizes? Então você foi falso comigo? Será que desde aquele dia você já vinha planejando fazer algo contra Marcel, e apenas fingiu que não se importava com o desempenho dele porque não queria levantar suspeitas?

- O que aconteceu hoje não foi premeditado - Shura respondeu secamente, não mais sorrindo. - Eu só tive a ideia um pouco antes de colocá-la em prática. Mas eu confesso que no sábado eu menti sim para você. Menti em parte. Eu não estava tão tranquilo assim em relação à incompetência do Marcel. Isso me deu nos nervos desde que começamos a treiná-lo, e a minha irritação com ele não parava de crescer. Achei melhor guardar isso para mim porque sei bem como você é. Mesmo assim, naquele dia eu ainda não tinha atingido o meu limite. Foi por isso que eu fiz de conta que achava melhor deixar aquele garoto de lado. Eu estava tentando acreditar que valia a pena ter paciência com ele.

- Sempre vale a pena ter paciência com uma criança - Aioros rebateu. - E você nunca deveria ter mentido se o desempenho do Marcel te incomodava tanto. Devia ter sido sincero comigo. Eu falei que tínhamos que dar mais atenção a ele. Se você tivesse me apoiado ao invés de ser falso, nós já poderíamos ter começado a tentar alguma coisa nova, reforçar os exercícios dele, usar algum método diferente.

- Para quê? Duvido que isso adiantasse - Shura argumentou, dando de ombros.

- Você pode duvidar o quanto quiser, mas certeza você só poderia ter depois de fazer uma tentativa - Aioros enfatizou. - Ou melhor, várias tentativas. E isso não foi feito, porque você se precipitou e quis tirar conclusões definitivas sobre um menino cujo treinamento mal começou. Não tem como não perceber que essa sua atitude é errada. O certo seria deixar esse seu ceticismo de lado e se esforçar mais para ajudar o Marcel, ao invés de puni-lo por ele não ser como você gostaria que ele fosse. Eu acho que nós dois ainda podemos conseguir que ele acompanhe melhor o ritmo dos colegas. Temos tempo para isso. E se por um acaso não conseguirmos, aí sim nós vamos ensinando só o essencial a ele, e o deixamos meio de lado até que o pré-treinamento acabe e ele possa voltar para casa.

- O pai dele pode não querê-lo de volta - observou Shura, sem ocultar uma nuance venenosa em sua voz.

Aioros não respondeu. O comentário de Shura tocava num assunto preocupante. O que seria feito de Marcel ao final do pré-treinamento?

Shura não perdeu esta oportunidade de reverter a situação a seu favor:

- Está vendo, Aioros? Todo mundo está com raivinha de mim, mas eu é que estou fazendo o que é melhor para o Marcel. Se o pré-treinamento terminar e ele não estiver qualificado para obter um mestre definitivo, provavelmente ele nem terá para onde ir.

Airos porém não se deixou enganar:

- Quem o ouve dizer isso pensa mesmo que você está muito preocupado com o futuro dele... Não adianta, Shura. Sua atitude continua não tendo nenhuma justificativa.

- Só porque você não quer admitir.

- É você quem não quer admitir que está errado, Shura. Pelo amor de Athena, você não pode achar que é correto usar seu cosmo de cavaleiro de ouro contra uma criança! No fundo você deve saber que está errado, porque se sua consciência estivesse totalmente tranquila, você não teria ameaçado ninguém. Ao contrário: ou você teria deixado que me contassem tudo, ou você mesmo teria me contado.

- E o que foi que eu fiz? Eu não te contei tudo?

- Mas não contou logo que me encontrou. Você quis ganhar tempo, porque devia estar pensando num meio de justificar o injustificável.

- Você é que se recusa a aceitar a realidade - Shura devolveu áspero. Exaltado, ele disse: - A nossa vida é muito dura, Aioros. Os fracos não podem ser cavaleiros. E o Marcel é um fraco. Ele pode deixar de sê-lo se ele se empenhar e se nós exigirmos isso dele. Enquanto formos bonzinhos e compreensivos, ele nunca vai mudar. Ele nem tenta se espelhar no exemplo dos colegas dele. Fica o tempo todo com aquela cara de pobre coitado, querendo que todo mundo sinta peninha dele e que o proteja. E todo mundo morde a isca. Mas eu não! Comigo esses truques baratos não funcionam. Você, o Aldebaran e as crianças se deixam manipular facilmente pelo Marcel. Se as coisas continuarem assim, não vamos formar um cavaleiro, mas sim um manipulador profissional, que se aproveita da boa vontade dos outros para não ter que cumprir suas obrigações.

- Pare de delirar, Shura! Você está vendo nele uma maldade que só existe nessa sua imaginação!

- Não estou falando propriamente de maldade - defendeu-se Shura. - Falei em manipulação. Você há de convir que crianças costumam ser manipuladoras. É assim que elas conseguem que os adultos façam o que elas querem. Cabe a nós educá-las para que elas não cresçam pensando que essa é a forma certa de agir. E agora eu não estou falando só do Marcel. Também temos que tomar cuidado com as outras crianças, que são bem espertinhas e vivem tentando nos enganar para conseguir vantagens.

- Eu não acho que elas façam isso.

- Fazem sim, Aioros. Quer um exemplo? Durante os treinos elas se queixam de dores, fome e sede e cansaço. Mas na hora das brincadeiras, por "coincidência", isso nunca acontece. Se isso não é manipulação, então é o quê?

- Isso é um comportamento normal de criança. É claro que todas preferem brincar a treinar! - ressaltou Aioros. E depois acrescentou: - Todas, menos o Marcel que você critica tanto. Eu nunca o ouço reclamar de nada.

- Como é que vai ouvir, se ele fala naquele tom baixinho?

- Ah, Shura, deixe de ser besta, que você sabe muito bem que não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Você continua me devendo uma explicação plausível para a sua atitude. Se é que essa explicação existe - Aioros desafiou.

- Já me expliquei. Não tenho culpa se você hoje quer bancar o surdo.

Aioros tentou argumentar, mas Shura o interrompeu. Seu semblante, que até ali estivera endurecido, passou a exibir a mesma perplexidade que agora era perceptível em seu tom de voz:

- O treinamento dessas crianças tem me causado um desgaste muito maior do que eu esperava - ele falou, desviando o olhar de seu interlocutor momentaneamente. - Eu nunca imaginei que isso seria tão difícil assim. Todo dia eu digo a mim mesmo que "amanhã as coisas serão melhores", "amanhã vou tentar um método diferente", "amanhã vou conseguir fazer com que eles me deem ouvidos", "amanhã vou encontrar um meio de fazer com que se comportem direito". Mas esses amanhãs nunca chegam. Os mesmos problemas de baixo rendimento no caso do Marcel e indisciplina no caso dos demais continuam se repetindo, e por mais que eu me esforce, a impressão que eu tenho é que ninguém está levando nada a sério e que eu estou fazendo papel de palhaço. Não tem como uma pessoa não se irritar com isso, Aioros - ele disse, voltando a fitá-lo. - Eu tentei guardar a minha irritação dentro de mim, até chegar a um ponto em que eu não pude mais...

Agora foi a vez de Aioros interrompê-lo:

- Isso não é desculpa, Shura, pelo amor de Athena! Você é um cavaleiro; mais do que ninguém, você precisa saber se controlar. Se não souber fazer isso, ainda vai acabar causando uma desgraça. Se queria extravasar a sua irritação, você devia ter ido socar umas pedras ou algo do tipo. Numa criança é que você não podia fazer isso de jeito nenhum!

O semblante de Shura voltou a endurecer.

- Não estamos falando de uma criança qualquer, e sim de um menino que estava mesmo precisando de uma sacudida para sair daquela apatia insuportável dele.

- Vai insistir em jogar a culpa nele, Shura? - Aioros disse, já cansado. Sacudiu a cabeça lentamente e acrescentou: - Acho que nós dois estamos andando em círculos aqui.

Ignorando a constatação dele, Shura disse:

- Compare-o ao Aioria. Aliás, compare qualquer uma das outras crianças ao seu irmão. Ele sempre entendeu as responsabilidades dele desde pequeno, nunca fugiu dos seus deveres, nunca usou a idade como desculpa para nada, sempre foi aplicado, esforçado e obediente. É um menino bastante sossegado, exatamente como o Marcel, que você quer tanto defender. Mas a grande diferença é que o seu irmão não se escora na aparência de bom menino para escapar das cobranças. Foi por isso que ele se tornou um aprendiz exemplar.

- Muito obrigado por usar o meu irmão para desviar do verdadeiro problema! - Aioros disse, esboçando um sorriso sarcástico.

Shura ergueu a mão num gesto de advertência.

- Sem ironias, por favor. Não estou usando seu irmão e nem estou tentando desviar nada. Só dei um exemplo que tem tudo a ver com o assunto que estamos discutindo. Apesar da sua má vontade, eu ainda quero te ajudar a entender as minhas atitudes e a minha irritação.

- Você já reparou que não faz nem vinte dias que nós começamos a treinar aquelas crianças? Se você se sente tão nervoso e desgastado assim depois de tão pouco tempo, eu acho que o problema não está no comportamento dos nossos aprendizes, mas sim no seu despreparo. Aliás, no seu despreparo e no seu descontrole - Aioros rebateu em tom duro. No entanto, logo em seguida seu rosto assumiu uma expressão preocupada enquanto ele prosseguia: - Você tem que aprender a lidar melhor com as contrariedades, Shura. Por que você não conversou comigo? Se tivesse desabafado ao invés de guardar tudo para si mesmo, talvez não tivesse chegado tão longe, e além disso, eu poderia ter tentado ajudar você.

- Eu já disse que sabia que você iria me julgar mal. - Shura olhou Aioros de alto a baixo e acrescentou: - Sei que você gosta de bancar o guardião da moral e da ética, e era por isso que eu preferiria não ter que discutir esse tipo de assunto com você. Não pense que com um simples "desabafo", como você disse, eu mudaria de opinião. Você acha que é só uma pessoa conversar com a outra e pronto, tudo se resolve num passe de mágica?

- Não. Só quis dizer que isso teria ajudado.

- Teria me ajudado a pensar igualzinho a você? É isso o que você quer, não é? - Shura indagou em tom acusador.

- Em nenhum momento eu disse que a minha intenção teria sido essa. Eu só quis dizer que se você tivesse desabafado comigo há mais tempo sobre essa sua irritação, você poderia ter conseguido dar vazão a esse sentimento sem precisar tomar nenhuma atitude mais drástica.

- Você acha que isso tudo é só uma questão de sentimentos que passam depois de uma simples conversa? Então você entendeu tudo errado. - Shura inclinou-se um pouco mais à frente. - Não se trata apenas de sentimentos momentâneos, mas sim de convicções, Aioros. Convicções! Sei que você tem as suas e muitas vezes acha que as dos outros estão erradas. Então por que eu não tenho o direito de pensar assim também? Por que sou eu quem tem de achar que as minhas convicções é que estão erradas?

- Porque os efeitos delas sobre a sua maneira de agir são ruins - Aioros retorquiu prontamente. - Nem estou falando apenas do que você fez hoje, porque mesmo que aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido, já existem outras provas de que as suas teses não fazem o menor sentido na prática. - Aioros fez gestos de enumeração enquanto dizia: - Você pode ter todas as convicções que você quiser sobre como um aprendiz deve se comportar, sobre como ele deve ser treinado, sobre como ele deve ser preparado para o futuro... sobre tudo mesmo. - Agora apontando o dedo indicador na direção de Shura, ele completou: - Mas também é importante pensar nos resultados disso tudo. E até agora, o único resultado que você conseguiu foi ganhar a antipatia das crianças.

- E daí? Não estou inscrito em nenhum concurso de popularidade - Shura rebateu, dando de ombros. - Eu não me importo com a opinião de ninguém, a não ser Athena.

Tão logo Shura terminou aquela frase, Aioros se sentiu como se tivesse conseguido enxergar a saída de um labirinto após muito procurá-la. Sua voz soou triunfal quando ele disse:

- Ah, agora você chegou onde eu queria.

Shura franziu o cenho. Aioros prosseguiu:

- Se a única opinião que você acha importante é a de Athena, se nenhuma opinião de nenhuma outra pessoa nesse mundo te afeta, então vamos fazer um teste. Faça de conta que Athena já reencarnou e está crescida o bastante para entender bem as coisas. Tente se imaginar olhando nos olhos dela, contando a ela tudo o que você fez hoje e apresentando as suas justificativas. E o mais importante: tente imaginar o que ela pensaria da sua atitude e como ela reagiria a tudo.

Shura fez menção de responder uma, duas vezes. Mas nenhuma frase boa o bastante lhe vinha à mente.

- Boa noite - Aioros disse desafiador. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele se retirou da sala.

oXo - oXo - oXo – oXo

Naquela noite, Aioros rolou em sua cama por um longo tempo. Às vezes ele conseguia se manter imóvel e esvaziar sua mente por alguns minutos, tentando relaxar. Mas logo ele voltava a se agitar.

Seus batimentos cardíacos se aceleravam a cada vez que ele relembrava sua discussão com Shura. Já pensara mil vezes no que deveria ou não ter-lhe dito. Concluíra que tudo o que havia falado empalidecera ante o teste que propusera ao amigo pouco antes de deixar a Casa de Capricórnio. Aquele fora o aspecto mais positivo da noite. Mas não o único.

Aioros surpreendeu-se ao constatar que nem ele e nem Shura haviam mencionado Saga em momento algum. Considerando-se que a altercação deles naquela noite girara em torno das visões diferentes que eles tinham sobre a conduta adequada aos cavaleiros de Athena, era espantoso que ambos tivessem deixado de aludir aos seus desentendimentos do passado. Afinal, os personagens envolvidos eram diferentes, mas as divergências ainda eram essencialmente as mesmas. Aioros experimentou um misto de alívio e gratidão por ver que um tema tão delicado não fora incluído naquela discussão. Se o nome de Saga tivesse sido trazido à tona, fosse por Shura ou por ele mesmo, as trocas de acusações entre eles poderiam ter sido muito mais ásperas, talvez a ponto de provocar um abalo definitivo na amizade dos dois. Não era isso o que Aioros desejava.

Ele sentia que havia cometido um erro grave em relação a Saga. Não podia repeti-lo agora com Shura. Ao invés de deixar o amigo entregue aos próprios enganos, Aioros queria fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-lo a se corrigir. Fora inevitável que sua primeira tentativa resultasse numa discussão, e talvez outras discussões se seguissem àquela, mas ele estava determinado a evitar que as coisas saíssem de controle. Usaria toda a sua paciência, tentaria ter conversas mais diplomáticas com Shura e trataria de incentivá-lo a refletir mais cuidadosamente sobre seus atos. Faria o que fosse preciso, dentro dos limites da sensatez, para que nenhum dos dois se esquecesse de que eles eram amigos acima de tudo. Esgotaria todas as possibilidades amigáveis antes de tomar uma medida mais drástica.

A medida mais drástica em questão seria diferente da que ele tinha tomado em relação a Saga. Se com o outro cavaleiro ele simplesmente havia deixado de falar, para Shura ele tinha planos distintos...

Sabia que Saga havia contado ao Mestre Shion tudo sobre o aprisionamento e subsequente desaparecimento de Kanon. Sabia também que o antigo Patriarca tinha absolvido Saga porque julgara sua atitude compreensível. Aioros jamais havia mudado sua opinião sobre aquele assunto, mas mesmo a contragosto ele compreendia o porquê de o Mestre Shion encarar os fatos de uma forma diferente. Tratava-se de um ex-cavaleiro nascido numa época em que as pessoas eram mais severas e a vida era mais dura. Ademais, como Mestre do Santuário, cabia-lhe zelar para que não houvesse traidores entre os servos de Athena. Era fácil entender por que ele não puniria um cavaleiro que condenasse à morte um conspirador, ainda que houvesse vínculos familiares entre os dois. Talvez aos olhos do Mestre Shion aquele fator tivesse tornado a atitude de Saga ainda mais corajosa.

Por mais que aqueles acontecimentos entristecessem e indignassem Aioros, ainda lhe restava um consolo: a vítima do desvario de Saga fora Kanon, um homem adulto, saudável e inteligente, o tipo que não poderia alegar inocência ou ignorância. Já Marcel era apenas um menino de sete anos de idade. Não havia comparação. Era impossível negar a gravidade dos atos de Shura e a sua covardia. Não existiam quaisquer atenuantes neste caso. Por isso, se o seu amigo continuasse irredutível, a Aioros não restaria outra alternativa senão denunciá-lo ao atual Mestre do Santuário.

Ele não queria ter de chegar a esse ponto. Preferia esperar que Shura se arrependesse e melhorasse sua conduta. Mas se isso não ocorresse, então Shura mereceria sim ser punido. Restava saber se o Mestre Ares concordaria com isso... Aquele homem era estranho e instável. Em tese, um de seus deveres era monitorar as atividades dos cavaleiros, principalmente os de ouro, que eram os mais próximos dele hierarquicamente. No entanto, conseguir uma mera audiência de cinco minutos com ele era uma tarefa ingrata, tamanha a sua má vontade em atender aqueles que o procuravam; enviar-lhe relatórios e petições era quase uma futilidade, uma vez que ele raramente dava sinais de tê-los lido. Quando ele afinal atendia alguém ou respondia a alguma correspondência, era comum que se mostrasse rude e impaciente. Em certas ocasiões, ele chegava mesmo a tomar decisões que não pareciam fazer sentido.

Havia dias em que sua atitude se transformava por completo e ele se mostrava a pessoa mais gentil e solícita que se poderia imaginar, mas a quantidade de pessoas que o procurava nessas ocasiões era compreensivelmente enorme. Assim, o Mestre nunca conseguia atender a todos antes de mergulhar em um novo período de aspereza e indiferença. Ninguém entendia direito as suas atitudes. Nunca se sabia o que esperar dele.

Aioros temia que uma possível denúncia sua contra Shura fosse ignorada. Ou que o Mestre Ares se voltasse contra o denunciante ao invés de castigar o denunciado. Ou ainda, que ele aplicasse a Shura uma punição desproporcional. Assim, ele tinha ainda mais motivos para insistir em seu objetivo de trazer o amigo à razão, ao invés de buscar soluções mais radicais. E se nada desse certo, talvez fosse melhor substituir a denúncia por um pedido formal para que todos os aprendizes temporários ficassem exclusivamente sob sua responsabilidade. Isso, claro, desde que Aioros conseguisse flagrar o Mestre num de seus raros bons dias. Do contrário, ele se arriscaria a ter uma surpresa desagradável, como por exemplo, ver ninguém menos do que o próprio Shura receber a guarda exclusiva dos discípulos. Não seria a primeira extravagância a ser cometida pelo atual Patriarca.

"Espero que Athena ilumine o Mestre e o acalme um pouco!", Aioros desejou. "E o Shura também."

Exausto de tanto rolar na cama, mas sem conseguir parar por muito tempo, ele decidiu passar os minutos seguintes rezando. Assim ao menos conseguiria se aquietar um pouco e preencheria seu tempo com algo útil.

Visualizando em sua mente uma das estátuas de Athena que decoravam o Santuário, como ele gostava de fazer durante suas preces, Aioros agradeceu à deusa por tê-lo inspirado ao final da discussão com Shura. Sentia que aquela sugestão para que o amigo tentasse imaginar a opinião dela sobre os recentes acontecimentos não havia sido mérito seu, mas sim um presente divino, e fez questão de expressar seu reconhecimento por isso. Pediu perdão por todos e quaisquer erros que ele pudesse ter cometido contra seus amigos e seus aprendizes. Com fervor, rogou a Athena que lhe mostrasse um meio de solucionar os problemas que o afligiam, e que ela abrisse os olhos de Shura e o reconduzisse ao bom caminho que todo cavaleiro deveria trilhar.

Minutos após terminar sua oração, Aioros percebeu que enfim começava a sucumbir ao sono.

oXo - oXo - oXo - oXo

Aioros e Aioria estavam na cozinha da Casa de Sagitário fazendo o desjejum, quando Shura, trajando uma túnica simples no lugar do uniforme que ele normalmente usaria em dias de treino, adentrou o recinto.

Os dois irmãos responderam constrangidos ao seco "bom dia" do recém-chegado. Sob circunstâncias normais, Aioros teria imediatamente convidado Shura a se sentar à mesa, ou o próprio teria tomado a iniciativa de participar da refeição. Todavia, agora Shura apenas permanecia de pé, estático, e um igualmente estático Aioros se perguntava o que fazer ou dizer.

Aioria por sua vez olhava de um para o outro, em suspense. Sabendo o que Shura fizera na véspera, ele se sentia desconfortável em sua presença. Ao mesmo tempo, lembrava-se das instruções para fingir que nada sabia, e por isso achou estranho que agora Aioros não se comportasse como se tudo estivesse bem. Será que seu irmão não percebia que agindo daquele jeito estranho ele poderia fazer com que Shura suspeitasse de algo? Ou será que ele havia desistido do plano de simular ignorância? E por que Shura parecia tão abatido? Será que ele estava passando mal?

Os pensamentos do menino foram interrompidos por Aioros, que lhe pediu gentilmente:

- Aioria, você pode nos dar licença? Daqui a pouco você volta e termina o seu café, está bem?

- Não precisa sair, Aioria - Shura interpôs com voz firme. Fixando seu olhar em Aioros e valendo-se de um tom que não dava margem a discussões, ele disse: - Isso vai ser bem rápido. Só vim dizer que quero que você se encarregue sozinho dos treinamentos de todos, pelo menos durante os próximos dias. Depois que eu tiver tomado uma decisão definitiva, voltaremos a conversar. Agora vocês podem continuar o seu café da manhã.

Boquiabertos, os irmãos observaram Shura enquanto este deixava a cozinha com passos rápidos.

- O que foi que deu nele, Aioros? - Aioria perguntou momentos depois. - Você viu como ele tava esquisito? Viu aquelas olheiras?

Aioros pensou em contar a ele uma versão resumida da discussão que tivera com Shura à noite. Mas quando já entreabria os lábios, pronto para começar a falar, deteve-se. Talvez devesse se aconselhar com Aldebaran antes de relatar a uma criança uma discussão sobre assuntos tão delicados. Ademais, não queria correr o risco de induzir seu irmão a ver Shura como um inimigo. Apesar de tudo, seu amigo sempre tratara sua família muito bem e parecia ter uma estima sincera por Aioria.

Assim, Aioros limitou-se a dizer:

- Vi sim... Mas é melhor nós terminarmos logo de comer, não é? Senão podemos nos atrasar, e aí os seus amiguinhos vão ficar chateados.

oXo - oXo - oXo - oXo

Afrodite, Milo e Valentina gritaram de alegria quando Aioros anunciou que o início da primeira sessão de treinos seria adiado em meia hora e que eles poderiam passar esse tempo brincando. Mas Aioria não estava nem um pouco alegre, posto que novamente seu irmão pediu-lhe que tomasse conta das demais crianças.

- E o Shura? Cadê ele? - Milo perguntou.

- Milo, deixa esse chato pra lá e vamos logo embora antes que ele apareça e não deixe a gente brincar - Valentina disse em tom de alerta, enquanto já agarrava Marcel pelo braço.

- Não se preocupe, Valentina. Shura não virá hoje - Aioros explicou.

A notícia motivou novos gritos de alegria. Após proferir um sonoro "graças a Athena!", Valentina deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Marcel. Este arregalou os olhos, mas depois esboçou um sorriso acanhado.

- Como é que se chama mesmo aquela música que tocam nos casamentos? - Milo perguntou zombeteiro.

- É a "Marcha Nupcial". Mas isso é coisa de civil - Afrodite respondeu. Voltando-se para Aioros e Aldebaran, que estavam lado a lado observando tudo, ele perguntou: - Que música que se toca quando os cavaleiros e as amazonas se casam?

Aldebaran preparava-se para desestimular a continuidade daquela conversa, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada porque Aioros estava levando tudo a sério:

- Eu não sei... Nunca fui a um casamento aqui no Santuário - ele disse pensativo.

- Nunca? Por quê? - Milo quis saber.

- A minha mãe não deixava, hehehe! Ela dizia que era para eu não ficar com ideias na cabeça - Aioros respondeu, sorrindo descontraído. - Minha mãe achava que um cavaleiro não deveria se casar.

Aldebaran quis usar aquela última frase como uma brecha para também desencorajar seus colegas a pensar em casamentos. Porém, desta vez foi Afrodite quem não o deixou falar:

- Mas ela não era casada com o seu pai?

- Sim, mas eles não eram cavaleiros. Eram espiões - Aioros explicou.

- Que nem o meu pai - Valentina acrescentou.

Ainda insatisfeito, Afrodite insistiu em seus questionamentos:

- Mas a sua mãe já morreu, né? Você nunca foi num casamento nem depois disso?

- Não...

Dessa vez foi Valentina quem quis saber:

- Por que não? Você tem medo que ela venha te assombrar se você for desobediente?

Antes que a conversa se estendesse ainda mais, Aldebaran interpôs:

- Crianças, por que vocês não esquecem um pouco esses assuntos e vão brincar?

Após mais gritos de alegria, o grupo conduzido pelo desanimado Aioria finalmente caminhou em direção à saída do campo de treinamento.

Milo se voltou para Valentina e comentou:

- Valentina, só agora eu reparei numa coisa.

- No quê?

- É que dessa vez, quando eu falei naqueles negócios de casamento, você nem tentou me bater. - Dando cotoveladas de leve nela, num gesto cúmplice, ele completou: - Vocês resolveram assumir o noivado, né?

Marcel se encolheu como de costume. Valentina deu um beliscão em Milo.

- Mas eles não podem ficar noivos ainda. Tem muito pouco tempo que eles se conhecem - Afrodite, com ares de grande sábio, advertiu. - Meus pais namoraram por quatro anos antes de noivar, e só depois de mais um ano é que eles casaram.

- O meu pai uma vez falou que ele e a minha mãe se casaram depois de três anos de namoro - Aioria comentou.

- Vocês dois querem parar de dar ideias pra esse bobo aí? - Valentina protestou e apontou para Milo, embora ela continuasse segurando firmemente o braço esquerdo de Marcel.

Enquanto isso, vendo que as crianças já estavam longe o suficiente, Aldebaran perguntou a Aioros:

- O que houve com Shura?

Aioros contou-lhe tudo sobre a discussão da véspera e a rápida passagem de Shura pela Casa de Sagitário uma hora o seu relato, ele se apressou em pedir o conselho de que necessitava:

- Aldebaran, você acha que devemos contar às crianças que Shura confessou tudo? Eu ainda não disse isso nem ao Aioria. Como ele não sabe da discussão de ontem à noite, eu acho que ele ficou confuso com aquela cena no café da manhã... Mesmo assim, antes de chegarmos aqui eu pedi a ele para não contá-la às outras crianças sem a minha permissão.

- Fez bem, Aioros. Mas eu ainda não sei direito o que é melhor dizer a elas - Aldebaran apoiou o queixo no punho cerrado. - Eu acho que alguma coisa nós temos que contar a elas, mas não tudo. Por exemplo, devemos explicar que Shura não deverá participar dos treinos durante os próximos dias, porque não adianta esconder algo assim. Elas mesmas vão fazer todo tipo de especulação se não receberem nenhuma notícia concreta. Já a discussão... eu não sei. Tenho minhas dúvidas. Existe um perigo muito grande de as crianças ficarem ainda mais ressentidas contra Shura se não tomarmos cuidado, e por mais errado que ele esteja, não acho bom incentivar a discórdia. Ao contrário: eu torço por uma reconciliação geral.

- Eu também.

- Acho que o melhor que nós podemos fazer é explicar às crianças que você e Shura conversaram e que ele confessou tudo. Mas é importante deixar bem claro que você não traiu a promessa de não contar a ele que nós já o tínhamos delatado, e que a confissão dele foi totalmente espontânea - Aldebaran ressaltou. - Depois podemos dizer que Shura está refletindo sobre tudo o que aconteceu, até porque eu acredito que esse seja o motivo de ele ter dado uma pausa nos treinos. E então devemos pedir que elas continuem respeitando aquele acordo de ontem para todos nós fingirmos que nunca conversamos sobre o que aconteceu, enquanto você tenta resolver esse problema com o Shura. Aliás, devemos incluir nesse acordo tudo o que for dito hoje também, para evitar que as crianças façam comentários inconvenientes se Shura decidir aparecer sem avisar. Elas podem reclamar e até achar que queremos acobertá-lo, mas nós temos que tranquilizá-las e esclarecer que estamos sim do lado delas. Se conseguirmos transmitir bastante segurança às crianças, depois poderemos prepará-las para que elas perdoem Shura.

- Você já o perdoou?

Com um sorriso franco, Aldebaran admitiu:

- Não. Mas eu quero e vou perdoá-lo. Não confio em pessoas rancorosas. Se eu me tornar uma delas, acho que também não merecerei a confiança de Athena.

Aioros sentiu seu respeito pelo discípulo se fortalecer ainda mais naquele momento.

oXo - oXo - oXo - oXo

O que Athena acharia de toda aquela situação? Por três dias, Shura repetiu aquela pergunta para si mesmo incontáveis vezes.

Em diversos momentos ele tentava se convencer de que já tinha encontrado uma resposta, e de que esta lhe era favorável: se Athena já tivesse retornado à Terra e ele pudesse ter uma conversa franca com ela, certamente ela o compreenderia e apoiaria suas atitudes. Ela o elogiaria por se preocupar verdadeiramente com a formação de bons cavaleiros que fossem dignos de integrar seu exército. Ela o cumprimentaria por incentivar os aprendizes a se tornar pessoas fortes.

E claro, ela o perdoaria pelos excessos cometidos contra Marcel... certo?

Por que ele não conseguia deixar de pensar que a resposta que mais o favorecia era também a que parecia mais artificial?

Quando Shura se permitia cogitar a possibilidade de que Athena reprovasse seus atos, ele sentia sua respiração tornar-se mais difícil. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, uma parte de sua mente parecia querer se aquietar. Como se somente aquela hipótese pudesse aproximar sua consciência da verdade...

Não! Aquilo não era a verdade. Não podia ser. Shura era o cavaleiro mais leal a Athena. Se não o fosse, não teria jamais conseguido desenvolver a técnica Excalibur. Segundo a tradição, somente um homem valoroso seria capaz de criar um golpe que evocasse a espada com que a própria Athena um dia presenteara o cavaleiro em quem mais confiava. Shura personificava tal tradição na era atual. Era possível até que ele fosse aquele mesmo cavaleiro reencarnado. Sendo assim, a razão estava do seu lado. Tinha que estar. Athena certamente reconheceria que ele havia agido bem.

Certamente?

Não seria pretensioso de sua parte pensar daquela maneira? Com que direito ele se permitia ter certezas sobre as opiniões de Athena? Aquilo bem poderia parecer uma blasfêmia.

Mas Shura nunca blasfemaria contra sua deusa! Nunca faria nada que a desrespeitasse. Ele apenas intuía que, depois de ouvir todo o seu relato, ela haveria de concordar com ele. Porque Athena era justa e ele estava certo; logo, ela teria que admitir que...

Não, ela não teria que admitir absolutamente nada. E Shura se envergonhava de si mesmo a cada vez que aqueles tipos de pensamento cruzavam sua mente. Era como se ele estivesse tentando controlar e determinar as opiniões de Athena, algo que ninguém tinha o direito de fazer, nem mesmo hipoteticamente. Pois não eram as opiniões de sua deusa que tinham que se moldar às necessidades dele, e sim o contrário.

No entanto, ele ainda gostaria de se convencer de que todos os seus atos já estavam moldados à vontade de Athena. E que por isso mesmo, ela os apoiaria. Assim, ele não precisaria ter receio de lhe explicar os acontecimentos recentes.

Shura a olharia nos olhos, conforme sugerido por Aioros, e não descreveria somente o que havia feito diante de várias testemunhas. Também revelaria o que havia acontecido enquanto ele carregava Marcel até o posto médico: as ameaças que visavam convencer o garoto a parar de choramingar e tremer; o ápice de sua impaciência, quando ele atirara Marcel ao chão e mandara-o procurar um médico sozinho; a subsequente crise histérica do menino, que gritara por socorro até que Shura o deixasse inconsciente com uma leve aplicação de cosmo-energia; o almoço, já depois de Marcel ter sido atendido, quando Shura o intimidara a fim de assegurar o seu silêncio, e o criticara por sua fraqueza e lentidão; o regresso, durante o qual ele ignorara as dificuldades do menino para caminhar, recusando-se a carregá-lo novamente.

Sim, ele seria capaz de dizer tudo aquilo a Athena olhando em seus olhos. Ele não teria outra alternativa afinal. Não conseguir encarar sua deusa durante tal relato seria o mesmo que... uma admissão de culpa.

Mas não, Shura não tivera culpa de nada! Ele só tinha se exasperado porque queria ajudar Marcel a entender qual era a conduta correta para um futuro cavaleiro. Portanto, a culpa havia sido do garoto. Athena entenderia tudo. Ainda que ela lhe dissesse que ele havia se excedido, ela o brindaria com seu perdão porque era uma deusa afável e generosa para com aqueles que a honravam. Shura sabia que não tinha o que temer.

E no entanto, ele já não conseguia deixar de pensar que estava mentindo para si mesmo.

Maldito Aioros! Era ele o verdadeiro culpado pelo estado de nervos em que Shura se encontrava agora. Mas o que se poderia esperar de uma pessoa que só sabia julgar os próprios amigos da pior forma possível? O tratamento que ele dispensara a Saga após a correta atitude deste para com Kanon havia sido um alerta. Shura fora estúpido por não ter se afastado definitivamente de Aioros já a partir daquela época. Não valia a pena manter uma amizade como aquela. Estava decidido: ele iria cortar relações com Aioros. Desta forma, metade de seus problemas atuais seria resolvida.

Depois disso, Shura só precisaria encontrar um meio de cortar relações com sua própria consciência...

oXo - oXo - oXo - oXo

Aldebaran empenhava-se em ajudar Milo a corrigir a postura durante o exercício que o menino realizava, quando sua atenção foi desviada pelo que lhe pareceu ser uma exclamação de dor abafada. Voltando-se para trás, ele viu Aioros sentado num dos bancos do campo de treinamento e esfregando o olho direito, enquanto Valentina se afastava sorridente. Ele instruiu Milo a continuar seu exercício e depois caminhou em direção ao cavaleiro.

- É o que eu estou pensando, Aioros?

- Sim. Esse demônio de cabelos verdes me acertou de novo - Aioros respondeu bem-humorado.

Aldebaran pensou novamente em ter uma conversa com seu mestre sobre aquela excessiva leniência. Não queria que Valentina fosse castigada, mas apenas advertida para que não pensasse que podia desrespeitar os mais velhos. Embora ele mesmo conversasse bastante com ela no alojamento, achava importante que o próprio Aioros se impusesse um pouco mais também. Todavia, continuava hesitando em abordar aquele assunto. Se em tempos normais Aldebaran já temia dar a impressão de querer se sobrepor aos próprios mestres, agora que só havia um deles parecia-lhe necessário ser ainda mais cauteloso. Aioros estava um pouco perdido e vinha se apoiando demais em seu auxílio para conduzir os treinos. Aldebaran não queria que ninguém pensasse que ele pretendia se aproveitar daquela situação para ignorar a autoridade do cavaleiro.

Não havia dúvidas sobre a competência e as boas intenções de Aioros. Porém, sua capacidade de organização deixava a desejar. Ademais, ele obviamente não era um líder nato. Nos últimos três dias, Aldebaran vinha se esforçando para ajudá-lo a reformular toda a rotina de treinamento, redistribuir tarefas e modificar métodos de ensino. Os dois haviam chegado a sacrificar uma parte do domingo, o dia de folga, a fim de adiantar aquele processo de replanejamento. Naquela terça-feira as coisas pareciam mais tranquilas do que na véspera e no sábado; aparentemente, as crianças começavam a se adaptar melhor às mudanças. O problema de Aldebaran era que ele mesmo praticamente não vinha treinando desde o afastamento de Shura, uma vez que Aioros pedia-lhe constantemente que supervisionasse os exercícios dos demais aprendizes.

Talvez este sim fosse um tópico sobre o qual ele devesse expor abertamente suas objeções. Não de imediato porém. Ele queria aguardar mais alguns dias, na esperança de que Aioros percebesse por si mesmo que o vinha negligenciando. Se nada se alterasse, Aldebaran não teria outra escolha senão gentilmente lembrar ao seu mestre de que um discípulo mais velho continuava a ser um discípulo, e não um professor substituto.

- Como você acha que eles estão se saindo, Aldebaran? O que você está achando do treino de hoje? - Aioros perguntou, fazendo um aceno de cabeça em direção às crianças.

Refreando o seu desejo de advertir o cavaleiro quanto aos equívocos que vinha cometendo como mestre, Aldebaran reassumiu o seu papel de supervisor improvisado e pôs-se a estudar os seus colegas. Naquele momento, cada criança estava num ponto diferente do campo, realizando diferentes exercícios individuais. Valentina agia como se nada tivesse feito e parecia totalmente concentrada em seus próprios movimentos. Afrodite se movia com habilidade e confiança, sem apresentar sinais de cansaço. Milo parecia estar se aperfeiçoando, embora sua postura continuasse errada. Aioria estava praticamente imóvel, pois sua tarefa naquele momento consistia em treinar somente a vibração de seu cosmo. Marcel fazia um exercício leve e simples, para que não tivesse que realizar movimentos bruscos.

Esboçando um sorriso, Aldebaran finalmente respondeu:

- Por enquanto, está tudo bem.

Ele achou irônico que Shura aparecesse na entrada do campo segundos após aquela frase ter sido proferida.

* * *

_Capítulo concluído em 26 de junho de 2012._

NOTAS GIGANTES: Finalmente voltei. Tantas coisas aconteceram nesses últimos três anos... Mas enfim, o que passou, passou.

Este novo capítulo é dedicado a três leitoras: Aquarius-Chann, que tem apoiado minhas fics lealmente há muito tempo, e a quem por isso mesmo eu sempre serei profundamente grata; Haina Aquarius-sama, quem há alguns meses me enviou um comentário incrivelmente lisonjeiro, fazendo-me sorrir até hoje todas as vezes em que eu o releio; e principalmente Andréia Kennen, a quem eu chamo carinhosamente de "noiva" e cuja insistência para que eu retomasse esta fic foi um incentivo de extrema importância para mim. Muito obrigada a vocês três!

Naturalmente, não posso deixar de também agradecer à Anita, à Érika e a todos os demais leitores desta fic. Independentemente de vocês comentarem ou não, sou grata a todos por lerem esta história.

Uma das coisas que fiz durante esta longa pausa foi reavaliar minha forma de escrever, baseando-me em tudo o que aprendi ao longo desse período. Li muito, conheci outras pessoas e outros lugares, passei por novas experiências... Depois de tudo isso, fiquei insatisfeita ao reler meus escritos antigos e dei-me conta de que várias coisas precisam mudar. Comecei a implementar algumas mudanças já neste novo capítulo, porque sinto que eu realmente devia isso a mim mesma, mas admito que talvez as alterações no meu estilo e nos meus métodos não sejam perceptíveis a ninguém mais. Seja como for, continuo empenhada em me aprimorar e oferecer aos meus estimados leitores uma opção de leitura aceitável, sempre levando em conta também as minhas próprias preferências, é claro. Agradeço desde já a sua paciência e compreensão enquanto eu me adapto a essa nova fase na minha escrita.

Devo dizer que um dos erros mais grave que cometi não apenas nesta fic, mas no "Ciclo Saint Seiya" como um todo, foi o descuido com o planejamento. Como os leitores mais antigos sabem, o Ciclo está prestes a completar dez anos de existência. Naturalmente, quando eu era dez anos mais nova, eu tinha ideias que me pareciam boas à época, mas que agora eu encaro de forma mais realista. Ademais, depois de tantos anos, acabei me esquecendo dos motivos pelos quais eu tomei certas decisões, e isso também me atrapalha hoje em dia. Por exemplo: eu sei que eu tinha cá minhas razões para atribuir a certos personagens as idades que eles têm no Ciclo (independentemente do fato de as idades canônicas definidas pelo Kurumada serem quase todas estapafúrdias), mas agora eu simplesmente não consigo me lembrar delas. Vejam vocês o que acontece a uma escritora quando ela tem o péssimo hábito de tentar memorizar ideias ao invés de anotá-las...

O resultado dos problemas que citei acima é que agora preciso realizar uma série de correções e ajustes nas fics do Ciclo. Ou pelo menos, nas duas que estão em andamento, ou seja, "Último Dia de Aioros" e "Inimigo Inesperado de Athena". Porém, não irei reescrever capítulos já publicados. Como eu disse mais acima, o que passou, passou. Por isso, ao invés de alterar o que já foi escrito, prefiro consertar os enredos por meio de um trabalho mais cuidadoso nos futuros capítulos. Provavelmente isto me levará a antecipar temas e cenas que eu só pretendia incluir no Ciclo mais adiante.

Outra medida que pretendo tomar é somente publicar novas fics longas depois que eu já as tiver concluído. A primeira história à qual deverei aplicar esta minha nova regra será uma fic que também integrará o meu "Ciclo Saint Seiya". Ela ainda não tem título, mas posso adiantar que ela girará em torno das reações do Hyoga e do Camus à suposta morte de Isaac na época em que os três viviam na Sibéria. (Viu, Aquarius-Chann? Não me esqueci dessa fic!)

As minhas fics já em andamento não será afetadas por essa nova medida e continuarão sendo atualizadas aos poucos. A propósito, o oitavo capítulo de "Último Dia de Aioros" deverá sair no máximo até o final de setembro de 2012, mês em que a história completará dez anos de existência. Sim, eu sei que sou uma escritora absurdamente vagarosa...

Para maiores informações sobre sites onde minhas fics podem ser encontradas, datas de lançamento de futuros capítulos, eventos para escritores e outras coisas do gênero, visitem meu perfil.

Muito obrigada a todos vocês que me leem, que comentam minhas histórias e que as adicionam aos seus favoritos e alertas! Até breve!


End file.
